The Best Present Ever
by prongslover77
Summary: Ever wonder how James and Lily got togeather when she hated his guts? Heres our version, read & REVIEW! Lily x James T is strong
1. Questions?

**Okay, guys, so we've gone back and edited this, and hopefully it makes more sense, and we've corrected the mistakes! Please let us know if you see anymore, and we will correct them!**

**Previously on TBBPE: Our first authors note was basically just informing you that this was out first joint story, and then there was some humor.... What else is new? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading our story! Enjoy!**

**~Baying-for-the-Moon**

**(ProngsLover77)**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

"Lily!"

Lily Evans- head girl, strait 'A' student, and James Potters daily obsession- turned around to come face-to-face with her best friend, Lyra Taylor.

"Yes?" Lily asked, wondering why her crazy friend was yelling at her in the middle of a _very_ crowded hallway.

"Did you ask yet? Did you? Did you?" Lyra asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

_I seriously wonder for her sanity sometimes... _Lily thought, as she watched her best friend acting like a five year old._ Though this is her usual self..._ Lily mused silently, _I swear she hasn't changed since first year..._

**Flash Back**

Lily Evans- a bright eyed, red headed, and _very_ pissed off eleven-year-old- walked into the first cabin she saw.

_Who does he think he is?! _She thought furiously, _He doesn't even know me!_

Lily quickly took a seat, not pausing from her silent musing to look around her. If she had she had, she would have seen a short, green eyed, blond headed, eleven year old watching her curiously.

Lily was pulled out of her murderous thoughts by a small voice asking, "What's wrong?"

Lily looked up, noticing for the first time she was not alone in her cabin. "What?" Lily asked stupidly, not understanding how this girl could know anything was wrong.

"It's just, you look so mad, is something wrong?" She repeated.

"No!" Lily replied stubbornly.

"That's not true," The girl bluntly stated. The girl crossed the cabin, and sat across from the still fuming Lily.

"Will you tell me? Maybe I can help! I'm Lyra, by the way." The girl- _Lyra- _Lily silently corrected herself, was sitting there with a innocent, and genuinely worried look on her face. _Well, it couldn't hurt to tell her..._ Lily thought to herself.

"James Potter," was all Lily had to say before a look of recognition crossed Lyra's face.

"Well..." Lyra started, looking at Lily expectantly. _Wa-Oh, right, whoops!_

"Lily," she supplied.

"Well Lily," Lyra began again, "I've known James since we were born, and let me tell you, he and his little friend, Sirius, always get into trouble. They were getting into trouble before the rest of us even knew what it meant! They will annoy you, but they really aren't hard to live with once you know them." Lyra said all this really fast, with an anxious expression on her face. When she was done, she sat back and looked at Lily expectantly, obviously thinking she had just put the whole world right with her little speech.

"Lyra," Lily started, "I despise that boy!"

Lyra's look shattered, and she looked as if she was about to cry. Lily gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything bad, honest! I'm sure I'll like him, don't worry," Lily soothed. _Wait! What am I doing? Aren't I the one who needed comfort? _Just as Lily was about to address this problem, the train whistle blew.

"We're here!" Lyra jumped up excitedly, her past fears quickly forgotten.

"Come on Lily," Lyra yelled as she dragged a dazed Lily off of the train.

_What just happened?_ Lily was very confused.

"Come on, come on!" Lyra was excitedly screeching. _Wow, she has some lungs..._

_Well, this is going to be a very...odd... friendship..._was Lily's last thought as she was dragged onto one of the boats by her very excited, four foot tall, new friend.

**End Flashback**

Lily was pulled out of her reminiscing by her (still very short) bouncing friend.

"Yes, I did." Was Lily's simple response to her crazy friends antics.

"Aaannd?" Lyra asked, resuming her bouncing.

_Merlin, is she bouncing again!_

"Your coming for spring break!" Lily supplied happily, hoping this information wouldn't make her friend act _to_ crazy. Lily's hope was lost however, because as soon as Lyra heard this, she grabbed Lily's hands, and both girls started squealing and hopping excitedly, earning many strange looks from the students around them.

_She's rubbing off!_

"Can we stop acting like we're five years old, and start acting like the mature, young adults we are?" Lily asked, trying to act like the head girl she was.

Lyra snorted, "Are you kidding me?"

_Oh great, Lyra's making sense. What has the world come to? I can't let her know that..._

"No..." Lily drug out the word, trying to make her point. _Gosh, much as I love to, we can't keep acting like were five years old! We're seventh years now, we have to be good examples..._ Lily thought, somewhat sadly.

"Fine, but when you have lost all your sense of fun, don't come crying to me!" Lyra looked more than a little pissed at this point.

"Sorry, Ly. You know I don't mean it! I just have all this junk I have to do..." _I'm starting to fell depressed..._

"Being Head Girl has to be hard," Lyra sympathized, "But..." She continued, "You always have me to cheer you up!"

"Thanks Ly, your the best!" Lily walked over to her friend, giving her a small hug.

"Hey!" Was the next word heard by the pair. Looking up, Lily saw a black haired (with blond and red highlights), brown eyed, chocolate skinned, relatively average girl, walking toward her.

"Mica!" Lyra squealed, running to hug her friend.

"Hey Ly, hey Lily!" Mica greeted them cheerfully. Lily walked over to give Mica, another of her best friends, a hug.

"What are you guys up to? Do you remember the plan?" Mica asked in what she thought was a whisper, though Lily could hear her perfectly._ It's a good thing she always talks so loud! Now, what are they planning?_

"You know it! So, Lily..." Lyra had a mischievous look on her face.

_Why does she look like that? Great, she's looking at me like I'm her next hyperactive meal..._

"Yes?" Lily asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"It's Potter's birthday tomorrow..." At this, Mica and Lyra giggled mysteriously.

"So?" Lily asked, somewhat harshly.

"Gosh Lils! Don't snap!" Lyra looked as if she was going to cry. Mica had to turn away to hide a smirk. Lily always fell for Lyra's 'emotions'.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry Ly! I didn't mean to snap!" Lily assured in a rush, fearful of hurting her best friend.

"It's okay," Lyra accepted with a little sniff.

"So, like I was saying.." Lyra continued, like nothing had happened.

_CRAP! I just got played!!_

"Yes?" Lily asked again, even more hesitantly this time.

_Bloody hell! WHAT IF SHE FIGURED IT OUT? Don't ask what I'm getting him, don't ask what I'm getting him.._

"What are you getting him?"

_Bollocks! ABORT MISSION!_

"Well," Lily was cut off by a voice yelling her name down the hall. All three of the girls- dubbed the 'Sirens' by the rest of Hogwarts, for their ability to get and do anything they want while staying completely 'innocent'- turned around to see Lily's 'boy toy', as Lyra had dubbed James, running down the hall.

"Why, speak of the wizard." Lyra commented under her breath, as James Potter ran up to Lilly, his Marauders close in tow.

"Hey Lily, Lyra, Mica!" James greeted, out of breath from running to catch up with them.

"Hey," The girls returned the greeting in unison, with Mica looking only at Sirius Black, James sidekick/best friend.

_Mica! Put your tongue back in your mouth... Wow, we are really going to have to do something about that..._

"So, Sirius..." Mica began as the two friends walked a little farther down the platform than the rest of their group.

_Wow! She moves in on her man fast! Gosh, I wonder if I should take a leaf out of her book, and do that. I mean, she has had like a million boyfriends. Which, I have no idea how, when dating her reminds me an awful lot of babysitting, but then again guys are really immature too, so I guess-_

Lily was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of James' voice:

"...are you doing for spring break?" James finished his question, looking expectantly at Lily.

"Um.. I'm not sure yet. Lyra is coming over, but in the muggle world there isn't much to do, so we might just be bored," Lily replied, hurriedly catching on.

James looked excited, like he had been waiting for her to say something like this.

"Well, you know my birthday's tomorrow, so I could probably convince my parents to let you guys come over. If you want me too that is," James snuck the last part in hastily, yet like he had been planing to ask for weeks.

Lily didn't even notice when Lyra and Remus left the duo, Peter having dissappeared after Sirius and Mica long before.

_Oh! Perfect timing to drop a hint, I think._

"Well, something tells me you won't be spending to much time at home on your birthday, or the days thereafter," Lily supplied with an evil smirk.

_Good job, Lily!_

"What?" James asked excitedly, "What am I going to be doing? What do you know? Come on! Tell m-" James' plead was cut off by the train whistle.

"Sorry!" Lily apologized, not sounding sorry at all, but rather delighted. She grabbed her trunk, and started lugging it up the train to find a compartment for herself and Lyra. No telling where Mica would end up. She knew James wouldn't have any time to question her on the train ride home, because they all sat in different compartments. The Marauders in one, and the Sirens in the other. She found an empty compartment, and put up her trunk with little difficulty, the fact that she knew levitating charms returning to her. Then she sat down, and proceeded to read a book. Mica ran in, and sat down just as the warning whistle blew, out of breath and panting heavily.

"Merlin! Took you long enough! I thought we were going to leave without you!" Lily scolded playfully, as soon as Mica had caught her breath.

"Well, I was talking to Sirius," Mica reminded her, like that should settle the matter.

"More like flirting," Lily retorted, "I don't see how that boy can be so oblivious! I mean, you have flirted with him every second this year, and he still hasn't caught on!" She added, "Wait I take that back! Your just as oblivious! You guys would make such a cute little 'no idea what the hell is going on' couple!" Lily finished.

She looked up, and burst out laughing at the look on Mica's face.

"I don't know if I should be flattered, or offended," Mica stated, looking very confused.

Before Lily could retort, Lyra ran in, seemingly very flustered.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked, suspicious.

"Talking to my Remy," Lyra replied, still in a daze.

Lily rolled her eyes, and went back to reading her book, but after about ten minutes, found that she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wondering to James Potter, and what she had planned for the next week.

_I wonder if he's gonna like my gift, and what if he doesn't like it? What if he doesn't even want one anymore?! It was so long ago! Oh gosh, I'm so nervous! James Potter, I'm gonna kill you if I make a fool of myself for you..._

"Your thinking about James, aren't you?" Lyra asked all of a sudden.

"What? How did you know?" Lily asked frantically.

"Because, you mouth his name when your thinking about him." Lyra informed her,"and it's kind of funny, because you can tell you don't mean to!" She added.

"It's true," Mica added.

"Oh," was all Lily could murmur, looking quite disheveled.

_What the hell?! When did I start doing that? I hope I haven't always done that! That is _so_ weird! See what this bloody birthday gift is doing to me? I knew I shouldn't have decided to do it! I knew it was a bad idea the second it came into my head, but no! I had to go and tell Lyra all about it! And of course, she had to LOVE the idea and say 'oh you should SO do that! It would be the best gift ever!' Then she went and got Remus to agree! I am never listening to her again! Her ideas are dead to me! You hear that Lyra? Dead! D-E-A-D!_

"Your yelling at me in your head again, aren't you?"

_SHE'S A MIND READER!_

"Lily?" Lyra asked loudly, as she waved her hand in front of Lily's face.

"Wa-What?" Lily asked as she came back from 'freak-out land'.

"Lily..." Lyra encouraged, "Just go ask him."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked. _HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!_

Lily looked uncertain. _What if he doesn't accept the story!? Merlin! I think I'm going to faint! _

"Lily!" Lyra half-yelled, "Tell the voice inside your head to shut up, and GO ASK HIM!!"

Lily looked at Lyra in surprise,"I don't think I've ever heard you yell before," Lily commented. Mica snorted disbelievingly.

Lyra pointed to the door, too frustrated to speak.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." Lily placated the girl, slowly backing out of their compartment.

"Wait," Lily instructed, halting, "How did you know what I was going to do?"

"Oh, Lily, Lily," Lyra berated, shaking her head sadly. Lily just looked irritated.

"We just know too much," Mica finished for her friend, also shaking her head mournfully.

_How could I forget Lyra can practically read minds?! Merlin's beard! I knew I never should have told them as much as they know! Stupid!_

"Great," Lily said, "You know too much to ever get rid of you now!" She muttered, backing out of the compartment, pretending not to see the satisfied look on the now relaxed Lyra's face.

_Well at least someone is happy..._

* * *

Lily walked down the hall until she came across the cabin at the end. She stood staring at the door for a moment, then took a deep breath, pushing the door open.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**So I tried not to change too much, because I didn't want to re-write the entire thing. The only really signifigant change is the last couple of paragraphs before the last two. We realised the situation for how Lyra knew before was quite juvenile. Well, because I didn't change much, this isn't quite up to the standards of newer chapters, but hopefully it's improved from what it was! **

**Enjoy! And even if we're now seven chapters ahead of this, we'd still love a review!**


	2. Fights?

**Hey Guys! Thanks SO much for reading our story! And thanks to anyone who reviewed! Though we really are looking for more reviews. We think the revised story is much better then the old one, and would appreciate some proof.**

**Anyway, thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

_Lily walked down the hall until she came across the cabin at the end. She stood staring at the door for a moment, then took a deep breath, pushing the door open._

_Here goes nothing..._

Lily knocked softly, but when nobody answered, she slowly opened the door to the deafening silence.

What she was greeted with thoroughly surprised her. Instead of the rambunctious marauders she had been expecting, she had walked in on two fellow seventh years...snogging._ Great! Not only is this the wrong cabin, but now I'm going to lose my lunch too!_

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Lily yelled upon being greeted by this, admittedly disturbing, sight. _That is just disturbing! I'm seriously going to need therapy!_

Marcus Goyle and Paisley Parkinson looked up in surprise. Marcus looked thoroughly beliwered at being interrupted, and Paisley looked absolutely furious.

"Sod off, Head Girl," leered Paisley, looking thoroughly pissed off. _She did not! _

"No! This is not acceptable! Ten points from Slytherin! You are seventh years! I can't believe you don't know better!" Lily half-yelled. _That should show them!_

"Can you not tell were busy?" Marcus asked, standing up, and getting in her face._ I actually wish James were here, he would kill him! Wow, I just wished for James...This has got to be the weirdest day of my life..._

"Back off, idiot! I expect better from my fellow seventh years!" Lily chastened.

"Don't insult my boyfriend, you filthy Mudblood!" Paisley yelled. _She is so in trouble!_

"Don't call me a Mudblood, you idiotic Sluterin!" Lily countered._ That bitch!_

"Gryffindork!"

"Snake!"

"Controling bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"You did not just call me a whore!" Lily yelled, "I'm not the one snogging a random guy!"

"You!" started Paisley, seemingly to furious to speak.

"What is going on in here?" a voiced asked in a yell, from the doorway.

Lily and Paisley turned from their fighting match, to see James Potter standing in the door way.

"Shut up Potter!" They yelled together. _God! How hard is it to have a private argument anymore? Stupid Potter! Always ruining everything! _

"At least.." Lily started, turning back to Paisley. _Wait! Potter? As in, James Potter? Oh, crap!_

"James, hi..." Lily started nervously, turning back to face James. Unfortunately, she didn't see the curse aimed at her, though she did hear a bang when it hit the shield that had been quickly thrown up around her.

"_Perfictus Totalus!" _James threw at someone behind her! He looked absolutely furious.

"Don't. Touch. Lily." He said through gritted teeth. _Wow. I think he might seriously hurt Marcus... Not that, that would be so bad... I am Head Girl though, I suppose I should stop him..._

"James!" Lily started, but then she herd ridiclous chanting in the background. _What is...Wait. Sirius Black..._

Lily looked through the door, and the sight that greeted her certainly didn't help her mood. Sirius was prancing around in a circle chanting, 'Goyle and Parkinson sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G" _I am going to seriously going to neuter him! _

At this point the whole cabin had realised what he was doing, and Remus was standing next to him, slowly shaking his head. James looked at Lily, Lily looked at Paisley, Paisley looked at Marcus, and they all turned to Sirius. "Shut up Black!" Was heard throughout the cabin. _Act your age, you idiot!_

"Come on James," Lily said stiffly, grabbing his arm, and leading him out of the cabin.

"What was that about?" Peter asked once Lily and James were safely in the hall.

"Nothing," Lily replied.

"Sure, that's just why the whole train heard their head girl yelling at a fellow seventh year," Remus said dryly.

_Shut up, Remus!_ Lily thought, as she glared at him.

Sirius was watching all this with a knowing look on his face, "Sure.." he started dryly, "Evans, not even Parkinson yells at the Head Girl over nothing."

"He is right," Peter supplied._ I'm going to kill them._

"Come on, Lily, what were you fighting about?" James asked from behind her, causing her to jump slightly._ He was so quiet, I forgot he was here..._

"Nothing," she insisted.

"Lily..." James started.

"Fine!" She gave in, tired of arguing._ Stupid Paisley, ruined my day!_

"I walked in on them snogging, took ten points from Slytherin, and then Paisley called me a Mudblood," Lily said casually, hoping this wouldn't set James off._ Last thing I need is him to get all 'knight in shining armory' on me. Last time that happened, well, I don't even want to think about it..._

When Lily finally looked up from her thoughts, it was to Sirius and Peters bored expressions, Remus' concerned one, and James furious one. _Great..._

"She said what?" He asked in a deadly voice. _Merlin! Now I have to soothe him! Joy!_

"It's ok James, it's not like I haven't heard it before," Lily soothed, not thinking about what she had just said.

"What?" James asked in an even more furious voice. _Crap! Wrong thing to tell him!_

"Who?"; He asked with forced calm. Up until this point, the other Marauders had been watching them with cautious expressions. Now, however, they slowly started to walk away from the pair.

"Well, Jamsie, I think we'll see you later!" Sirius yelled after the three fleeing Marauders. _When the hell did he start calling him Jamsie? Back to James..._

"Come on James, it's fine, it was an accident, anyway," Lily finished.

James seemed slightly soothed by this, then something seemed to dawn on him, "Hey, Lily, why were you in there anyway?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"Uh, um, I, They.." Lily stuttered._ Merlin, I never stutter! Just answer!_

"I was looking for you," Lily answered quietly.

"Why?" James looked curious and eager at this._Great. Now I'm going to get that puppy dog face, arn't I?_

"Um, uh...Nevermind! It doesn't matter anymore!" _Real smooth Evans..._

"Oh," James said very softly, "I guess I'll just go find the guys then...Bye, Lily," James said, before walking off quickly.

_Real smooth, Evans. Real. Smooth._

"Come on Lily!" Was the first thing heard by the Head Girl as she stepped off the train. Lily turned around to see her hyperactive friend, running up to her.

"Let's go find your parents!" Lyra called excitedly. _She really does never change..._

As Lily walked over to her friend, Lyra seemed to realise something. "Where have you been?" She asked Lily.

_Great...I get to tell it AGAIN! _Lily went on to explain the events on the train. Lyra looked even more furious then James when Lily finished.

"He, she, when, WHAT?" Lyra stuttered. "I'm going to kill them!" _Oh Merlin!_

Lily watched her friend walk over to Goyle and Parkingson, and step right into Goyle's face. _Bloodyhell! What does she think she can do? He's at least a foot taller than her, not to mention twice as wide!_

Lily could hear her friend yelling halfway across the station. _I suppose I better stop her, before she hurts him..._

"You, filthy, maniacal, idiotic, annoying, egotistical, bloody PARASITE!" Lyra was yelling. Remus was watching all of this with what seemed to be appreciation.

_Wow, maybe she'll get him after all. She almost never shows her smart side_.

"You are a bloody, fucking, brute!" Lyra continued.

"What are you going to do, short stuff?" Goyle asked, looking down at her with disdain. Remus looked as if her was about to interfere, as did the rest of the present Marauders (Sirius and Peter), but Lyra didn't break stride.

"Do not talk to me in that demeaning way!" Lyra yelled, in his face once again.

Goyle looked confused for a second, "What does demean mean?" He asked, argument forgotten for a moment.

"I refuse to aquiest your question with a response!" Lyra yelled, then stalked off to join the three Marauders-who were watching her in awe-folding her arms across her chest, and keeping a furious-though quickly turning into pouting-expression on her face.

Meanwhile, James, who until this point hadn't been present, walked off the train, stalked over to Goyle, and promptly punched him in the face.

"What was that for?!" Goyle yelled, rubbing his jaw.

"For trying to hurt my girl!" James replied, inches from his face.

"Awww," Goyle taunted, "Did I scare little Jamsiepoo?" _That is not good!_

James looked to furious to speak, but Sirius wasn't, "Hey! I'm the only one who can call him Jamsiepoo!"

Goyle positively leered, "So, Jamsie has a little boyfriend to?" It was Sirius' turn to look furious.

"You asked for it Goyle!" Sirius yelled before tackling the larger boy to the ground, and punching everything he could reach._ Oh for the love of..._

"James!" Lily yelled, "Do something."

James looked back at Lily, smirked, and the jumped into the fight alongside Sirius.

"Not that, you idiot!" Lily yelled after him._ I'm going to murder him!_

Marissa P.O.V.

"Marissa! Help me!" Was the sound that broke up Marissa's reunion with her parents. _What now Li?_

Marissa turned around, intending to tell her friend to leave her alone, but was greeted with the sight of a brawl. Right in the middle, on some poor guys back was..._Lyra!_

Marissa turned back to her parents, dropped her bag in her mothers arms, and ran to help her friend. "Don't worry!" She called over her shoulder to her parents, "This won't take long!"

Marissa snuck up behind the boy, Stupafied him, and helped her friend off his back.

"Thanks Marissa!" Li said cheerfully, acting as if this sort of thing wasn't out of the ordinary.

_Which I guess nothing is. This happens often enough._

_Marissa sighed, grabbed her friends arm, and dragged her to the next poor, unsuspecting, Slytherin. _

_They won't know what hit them!_

Lily P.O.V.

At this point, they were attracting many stares from parents, and other students (mostly from Gryffindor and Slytherin) were joining in the fight. _We are going to have a full on riot._

Lily and some other prefects had started pulling students apart, but for everyone they pulled apart, two more joined in the fight. BY this time, the whole platform was filled with cheering and fighting students, shocked parents, and harassed prefects.

_That is it!_

Lily thought after narrowly avoiding a hex._ "Sonorus,"_ Lily muttered at her throat, spelling herself, so that her voice would project.

"This is unacceptable!" Lily roared. Everything stopped, like someone had _Stupify_ed the whole hall. "You are students at a prestigous, highly recommended, well behaved," Lily's rant was cut of by a hex barly missing her left ear. Lily turned around to see Paisley Parkinson with her wand pointed at Lily. _SHE DID NOT!_

Something in Lily finally snapped, "That is it!" She yelled, before firing a hex at Parkinson.

This seemed to be some kind of signal for the students, and everyone started up with renewed vigor.

After what seemed like years, and was in reality only about 10 minutes, the fight was nearly over. Most of the students parents had apparated them out of there, and most of the muggles had stepped through the wall to the meet their parents.

Soon the only students left were the Sirens and the Marauders.

Marissa broke the silence first. "Well, fun as this was, I think I better go find the 'rents." With that she walked off.

"Me too," Peter supplied, following her through the barrier.

"Me three, I have to get ready for...um...bye," Remus stuttered, walking away. _Tonite's the full moon, _Lily thought in the back of her mind as she stared numbly at the floor. _Why didn't I stop the fight? I'm head girl! Bit, nooo! I encoraged ot! I can never look Dumbledore in the face again! I think I'm going to cry! _Thoughout this silent talk Lily was giving herself, she was dimily aware of everyone leaving, until only James and Lily were left on Platform 9 and 3/4.

Lily was hardly aware of someone, _James, _she thought dimly, walking over to her, sitting down beside her, and shaking her shoulder gently.

Lily finally came out of her daze when she felt someone lightly touching her face. She looked up in suprise, and jumped slightly when her eyes met the alarmingly close gaze of James Potter.

"Are you ok Lily?" He asked quietly. Lily numbly nodded her head.

James looked at her forehead, and his expression turned furious, then concerned._ What? Why are you looking at me like that?_ Lily wanted to ask, but the words wouldn't come, so she just looked at James with a questioning expression.

"Your hurt," he explained, lightly touching her face once again. "Let me fix that," James offered, looked down at her, and seeing no objection from her, muttered something under his breath, took a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiped her forehead, and showed the slightly red cloth to a beliwered Lily.

"Oh," She said finally understanding, "Thanks James." _I can't believe i did that! I was..._ Lily spaced out again, not noticing James' concerned expression.

She did notice, however, when someone picked her up, and started carrying her off the platform. She finally snapped ot of it, just in time to stop James from carrying her through the wall. "Potter!" She screeched, "Put me down!"

James laughed. _Such a nice sound, snap out of it!_, "Potter," Lily said in a deadly voice. James stopped and set her on her feet, though he did keep an arm around her waist, as if she would fall if he didn't hold her up. _Which I might. I think I might have gone into shock for a second..._Lily addmited to herself.

"Come on Lily," James said, "are you ok? You scared me there for a second," James admitted with a sheepish expression.

Lily did not appreciate being reminded of her previous state. _Merlin! i can't take all this pressure!_ Lily thought, not noticing the tears that were silently streaming down her face. James did though, and he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Please don't cry Lily!" James pleaded, looking horrified.

"What?" Lily asked, reaching up to touch her cheek, noticing now it was wet. _Great! Now I'm crying too! Could this day get any worse?_

"Come on Lils, it's ok!" James reassured, rocking her back and forth. Lily finally broke down sobbing at this. _Me, crying! On James Potters sholder, no less! This is not good! Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts..._

Lily burried her face in James chest, and cried herself out.

_James really can be sweet..._ was Lily's last thought, before blackness overtook her.

**Sorry if some stuff is spelled wrong! My spell check wasn't working. **

**Now, do us all a favor, and press that little blue button in the corner. 'Cause I'm not writing anymore till we get at least 10 reviews. Come on! Press it! You know you want to...**


	3. author note!

**hey guys thanks to anyone who reviewed! (that's only two people) and if you haven't reviewed than please do**

**anyways... just here to tell you that Marissa is getting her name changed to mica. yay!**

**and that if you like the people in this story than you might want to read our other story with the same people. it should be a great story we have big plans for it. its called...**

**the sirens and marauders**

**go check it out!**

**prongslover77**

**p.s. new chapter should be up soon!**


	4. chocolate?

**_!!Important Note! Read:!!_**

**Sorry it took so long to update, we are starting a sequel (called the Sirens and the Marauders) already. It's going to be WAY BETTER then this story! **(Extremely better!)**Check it out! Also, somebody (cough-prongslover77-cough) had writers block, **(and I didn't have a computer AND I was busy don't listen to her!)**and was supposed to write the chapter. Well, that didn't work out, then my computer broke too! We have the worst luck! So...**

**We will be writing Sirens more than this one, but it won't be near the wait it was last time! Promise! We are SO SORRY!**(really, really sorry!)

**BayingfortheMoon**

**and**

Prongslover77

**Oh, and we've changed Marissa's name to Mica. **(I liked Mica better)

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

Lily awoke to the smell of bacon, and the sound of...snoring? _Ugh! Lyra! Some things never change..._

Lily looked around to see she was in her room, but not at Hogwarts._When did I get back? The last thing I remember, was...MERLIN! THE TRAIN STATION! WHAT HAPPENED?_

While Lily was silently, and quietly...musing (cough-hyperventilating-cough), Lyra had woken up, and was watching her with an amused expression. Lily looked up, and finally noticed her friend. After jumping about a foot in the air, she glared at Lyra.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped. Lyra immediately looked as if she was about to cry._ Oh. No. Crap. Abort! New mission! Make Lyra feel better! Ya! Feel better!_

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry Li! I'm just a little freaked out. How'd I get here?" Lily asked, looking confused and distressed.

Lyra's gaze immediately softened, "You don't remember?" Lily shook her head.

"The last thing I remember, I was hexing Parkingson, then the fight ended, then..." Lily stopped, she certainly wasn't going to admit that she had broken down crying, on James Potter, no less.

"Well," Lyra started, obviously not noticeing Lily's slip up. "I don't exactly know what happened then, but about ten minutes later, James came through the platform, carrying you, looking all worried. He said you were just talking, then you just kind of crumpled and fainted." Lyra finished. _Great..._

"Then, your mom freaked out, but your dad managed to convince her we didn't need to rush you to the emrerantcy room," Lyra finished.

"It's emergency room," Lily corrected her._I forget she's pureblood, sometimes._

"Thanks, Li," Lily replied, when Lyra looked a her questioningly.

"I suppose, I better go tell the 'rents your alive," Lyra said, standing up, and walking out of Lily's room.

_Great...Obsessive, worried mother...This should be fun...Wait! Bigger problems! What am I supposed to say to James? He saved me! Kind of..._

_Stop obsessing!_

_I am not obsessing!_

_Are too!_

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Not!_

_Too!_

_Not!_

_Too!_

_Too!_

_Ha! Told you!_

_Shut up! You tricked me! Ugh! Great! Now I'm arguing with a voice...in my head...This never leaves this room..._

Lily looked up in time to see a blur running at her. The blur then tackled her, squeezing for all she was worth. _What? Wait...Mom..._

Lily reluctantly squeezed her mother back, and patted her shoulder awkwardly. Lily wasn't one for all the touchy-feely stuff, but sadly her mother was.

"Are you ok? What happened? I thought you were dead! Don't ever scare me like that again.." Lily's mom was rambling._ It's even worse than I thought! How do I get out of this!?_

Lily glanced over her moms shoulder, and luckily saw smoke. "Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" She asked in a teary voice._ Oh, for the love of..._

"I think somethings burning," Lily's mother turned around, and saw the smoke that was making it's way out of the kitchen door.

"My pies!" She shrieked. lily heard a giggle behind her, and turned around to see a grinning Lyra holding Lily's wand in her hand._OMG! Lyra has my wand! This is bad! Though, that was a good idea..._

"You did that, didn't you?" Lily asked her giggling friend. Lyra nodded. "Grateful as I am, Li, you do realise your not allowed to do magic yet, right?"_ Why am I trying to tell her this? It wont even make an indent into that thing she calls a brain..._

"It's with your wand, I'm in the house with you, and your allowed to do magic. The ministry is not going to be able to tell it was me. They'll just think it was you!" Lyra to her in a smug voice, she had obviously thought this out.

Lily looked at her in shock for a moment, before breaking down in laughter.

"What?" Lyra asked crossly.

"It's just, and your, and then, you were being SERIOUS!" Lily stuttered.

"That would be Sirius," Lyra told her dryly. _That joke never gets old..._

"Sorry, Li! It's just, you sounded so serious. It's just so unlike you," Lily consoled her._ No joke! That's about the second serious thing I've heard you say in the seven years we've been friends!_

"I can be serious!" Lyra exclaimed, glaring at Lily. Lily just looked at her. Lyra lasted about ten seconds before exclaiming "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!" Lily said, laughing.

"Whatever!" Lyra grumbled, sulking.

Lily just rolled her eyes, and stood up. Lyra looked at her questioningly.

"I have to go to the loo, be right back," Lily explained, getting up, and quickly walking out of the room.

_Stupid Lyra! She really needs to learn to glare better if were going to hang out with the boys! Especially James... Oh my god! James! What am I going to do? I can never talk to him again! He probably expects me to thank him, or something! Oh no..._

Lily didn't notice her surroundings, until she ran into something._ What the..._

"Ouch!" Lily cried. _Owww!_

"Watch where your going freak!" She heard.

_Oh crap! When I look up, Lyra is going to be standing in front of me! NOT who I think it is..._

Lily slowly looked up, and Petunia was standing in front of her. _Gah! why did it have to be her?! Why am I cursed?_

"Sorry," Lily mumbled._Great! Shut up, and run! Run, girl! Run! _

_"Y_ou better be!" Petunia sneered in a hateful voice. _Typical..._

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked shocked._ She always avoids me, and now she knowingly is in the same house with me! What is with her?_

"In case you forgot, I live here!" Petunia snapped evilly._ Deatheater..._

"I know that! You just normally don't come home for break!" Lily replied, trying to stay calm._ Not like we want you to come back, anyway!_

"Well that's because I don't want to see you, and your freaky friends!" Petunia leered.

By this time, Lily was REALLY trying to keep her temper under control. This was harder than normal, because she was still freaking out over the James thing, and still a little shaken up from the previous day. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Well than, you should have stayed at school this break too, because a group of my friends are coming over tomorrow," Lily replied, trying to push her buttons.

"What?!" Petunia asked furiously. "You are not letting a group of your people in this house tomorrow! Vernon is coming over!" She shrieked.

"Too bad!" Lily said smugly, than started to walk off. Petunia grabbed her, and pinned her to the wall.

"Listen you little witch!" Petunia spat at her. "I have never brought a boy home, and Vernon does not know about you and your abnormality! I will not have you, and those bitches your always with, mess this up! You and your little friends, from that horrible school, better stay far, far away from this house! Do you understand me, freak?" She spat right in Lily's face.

Lily lost it! Before she knew what she was doing, Lily had Petunia pinned up against the wall, with her wand pressed against Petunia's throat. Petunia just laughed, "You can't do magic! You'll get expelled," Petunia sneered, thinking she was safe.

"Wanna bet?" Lily countered.

"Ya I want to bet! Your not 18 yet, so you can't! I hope that Voldymorta guy comes, and kills you, and all your friends and you can't do a spell to stop him!" Petunia snapped back.

_HOW DARE SHE?! Levicorpus!_

Petunia was magically pulled up into the air, and left to dangle by her ankle. She, of course, promptly started screaming.

_Oh Merlin! Did I just do that? Wow! I did! Yay! Go me! Oh god... She's screaming..._

"Shut up!" Lily snapped. This just made Petunia scream louder. "_Silencio_," Lily screeched, while waving her wand.

Her sister continued to scream, even though no sound was coming out.

"Now YOU listen!" Lily started, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!If you ever utter another insult about me, or my friends, I have about nine hundred more spells I can use to hex you! Not even counting the potions! How would you like green hair, or how bout a face covered in pimples? Don't you ever say things like that about Voldemort! His followers would kill you in a second! You have no idea what it's like in my world! People won't even say his name their so scared! Think of Hitler times about five thousand! He won't stop until every Muggle in the world is under his control! That includes you , Mum, Dad, and your darling Vernon. He is the source of all evil in this world, and people I know and love are dying every day because of him! You should be very scared! Only an idiot wouldn't be, and you, and our parents, are in even more danger because your related to me! So, unless you want to be murdered, I advise you to shut your big, fat, ugly face!" Lily yelled, then turned to walk off.

"_Liberacorpus_," Lily said, waving her wand behind her. As soon as she said this, Petunia fell to the ground. She was about five steps down the hall when...

_Wow! She is being really quite! Oh crap! I forgot about the silencing spell..._

Lily muttered the counter curse.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Petunia screeched, as soon as Lily lifted the spell.

_Oh, why didn't I leave that one on her?!_

"Lily Iris Evans! Get back here!" Petunia screamed after Lily.

Lily turned, and was about to curse her sister, when her Mum and Lyra ran into the hallway.

"What is going on here?" Lily's Mum asked.

"Lily cursed me," Petunia began to whine.

_Merlin! She's like eighteen! Grow up, you little baby!_

"Did you?" Lily's Mum asked her.

_Gah! How am I going to get out of this? Oh, wait! I didn't curse her! I hexed her! Yes! Mwah hahahaha... _

"No mum! I didn't! I threatened to, but I did not use a single curse on her!" Lily assured her mother, trying not to grin evilly.

She then grabbed Lyra, and walked back to her room, before Petunia could point out she was lying._When did I turn into such a Slytherin?_

"So, did you curse her?" Lyra asked hopefully, as soon as Lily shut the door.

"Of course not! I wouldn't lie to my mum!" Lily told her sincerely._ I would, on the other hand, trick her..._

"Oh..." Lyra sighed, disappointed.

_I should put her out of her misery..._

"I hexed her!" Lily said evilly.

Both girls than burst out laughing.

"You are good," Lyra laughed appreciatively.

"I know!" Lily replied, sitting on her bed.

"So modest..." Lyra teased, but was interrupted by voices down the hall.

The girls heard mumbling, then Lily's bedroom door flew open, and a tall black girl (wearing a black shirt, with a white skull on it, and extremely short blue jean shorts, with neon orange fish nets under them), walked in.

"Mica!" Lyra screeched, and ran to give her best friend a hug.

_What am I going to do with her? _

"Gosh Ly! I saw you yesterday! Remember? The train, the fight, the poor, poor, Slytherin guy you tried to strangle..."Mica said laughing.

"Well, I missed you! It was weird waking up, and only Lils being here! I'm used to all of us being together! Plus, you know that guy so deserved it!" Lyra whined in her defense.

"What did you do to her? She's acting like a lost puppy!" Mica asked Lily.

"She hasn't had sugar yet," Lily answered calmly, like this was a everyday experience. _Well, it is! It's Lyra, and sugar... -shudder-..._

"Oh! That explains it!" Mica replied.

"Oh! Sugar where? I want sugar!" Lyra screamed, starting to bounce crazily on Lily's bed.

_I better get her out of here, before she messes something up, and my mom kills me..._

"Come on!" Lily said to Lyra.

"Oh! Do you have chocolate?" Mica asked.

"Oh, ya! Chocolate! Let's go eat chocolate!" Lyra added.

"Hyperactive bunny..." Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Yup!" Lyra answered loudly in Lily's ear.

"How did you even hear me?" Lily asked her.

"I'm just great that way!" Lyra said airily, grabbing Mica, and skipping out the door.

_Why do I hang out with them?_

**

* * *

****Mica's P.O.V.**

Lily ran to catch up with the two girls, walking slightly in front of them. Mica and Lyra then followed Lily down the stairs, and out of the house.

_Where are we going? It had better have chocolate! She promised chocolate..._

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked, bouncing up and down.

_Gosh Ly! Get out of my head! _

"We are going to my favorite donut shop!" Lily answered, leading them through the town square.

"Oh yum! I want chocolate donut holes!" Mica said happily._Chocolate! Chocy, chocy, chocy, CHOCOLATE!_

"Oh! I want suger!" Lyra exclaimed. _Not that it matters we're going to a _donut shop! _Gosh, Ly! Everything in a dognut shop is sugar! Your supposed to be smart..._

Lily just rolled her eyes.

_Wow! She does that alot..._

Lyra linked arms once more with Mica. They then began skipping behind Lily.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar," Lyra chanted as they skipped.

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate," Mica chanted at the same time.

_Lily is going to kill us! Hehehe..._

Lily just continued walking, acting like she didn't notice the comotion they were causing. _We're getting weird looks...YAY!_

Lily was walking in front of them, and when she saw people she knew, she would wave, acting like she didn't notice the crazy people trailing her.

"I don't know you! I refuse to acknowledge you! You. Are. Crazy! Crazy people! Crazy people, I do not know!" Lily kept saying. Repeating herself, but occasionally coming up with a new way to call them weird.

"You two, do realise your crazy, right?" Lily asked them.

"'Course we are, Lils!" Mica happily replied.

"Duh, we know!" Lyra replied, a second too late.

They resumed their walking, till Lily stopped to talk to a kind looking old lady.

"Hell, Mrs. Jenkins!" Lily greeted brightly.

"Hello, Lily, dear!" Mrs. Jenkins happily replied. Though not before giving Lyra and Mica strange looks.

"Who are those people?" Mrs. Jenkins asked, in what she probably thought was a whisper, though was really quite loud._ Wow! She must really be deaf!_

"Oh! Yes! Crazy people, they are! Been following me for a while! Thinking about getting a restraining order against them..." Lily replied in a stage whisper.

"Hey!" Lyra screeched indignantly. "Wait! What's a respaining order?" Lyra asked, confused_. Idiot pureblood_!

Mrs. Jenkins looked at Lyra strangely. "Is she ok in the head?" Mrs. Jenkins asked Mica_. This should be fun_!

"Oh, yes! Perfectly fine! See, she's from a different country! It's quite small! In fact, very, very small! Poor, too! We're helping her, see? She's from school! Special charity case..." Mica replied, trying to look somber.

"Hey! I am not a cha..." Lyra started, but never finished. Mica quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, gave a smile to Mrs. Jenkins, and dragged Lyra off. Lily quickly said goodbye, and followed her struggling friends.

Mica held her hand firmly clamped over Lyra's mouth. Lyra bit her when they were a ways off, effectively moving the hand_. She has sharp teeth_!

"Third world!" Lyra screeched. Mica and Lily just laughed. Lyra huffed.

They continued to walk, and soon reached a donut shop with a sigh that said "closed" on the door.

_Bbbbbut! I wanted chocolate! Wah!!_

"Oh damn!" Lily said when she read the sign.

Lyra didn't notice the sign, she was too busy staring at a telephone both.

"Oh look! A fellytone!" She yelled, pointing to it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid pureblood!_

"For the last time! It's called a telephone!" Mica screamed at her.

_Gah! Why can't she remember that word?_

"Oh look! There's a cafe that serves breakfast," Lily said, pointing to a small building with a red roof and blue door.

_Oh! I love the paint job! Nice, bright colors!_

"Oh! Let's go there!" Lyra said, beaming.

"Ya!" Mica agreed happily.

Once inside, Lyra veered straight for the three, hot guys sitting at the bar.

_They are muggles, but I'm game! Oh! The middle one is smokin!_

"Hey! Can we sit with you?" Mica asked the nearest one.

The boy turned around, looked all three girls over, and nodded his head.

_Wow! A little shallow! I wonder if I can do a spell, and make them pay for our food..._

"Hi!" Mica said brightly, as she sat down next to a guy with long, black hair, blue eyes, and a skateboard proped up next to his chair.

_Oh! He is sooo my type! Sadly, Sirius is still hotter... -sigh-..._

"Ello!" The guy said, smiling up at her from his seated position.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Tyler," he answered, "What about you?"

_Wow! He looked more like a Joe, or an Alec to me..._

"Mica," Mica replied.

They quickly struck up a conversation.

"So, what is a respaining order?" Lyra asked after a couple minutes of happy chatter had occurred. Where Lyra had happily chat up a blond haired, blue eyes, muscular boy, and Lily had enjoyed a quite nice conversation with a brown haired, brown eyed, shy looking boy she seemed to know from somewhere.

_Retarded pureblood!_

"It's a muggle thing," Mica answered dismissively, without thinking.

"Oh!" Lyra exclaimed, her eyes getting big. "I get it now!"

"What's a muggle?" Tyler asked, as soon as Mica had turned her attention back to him.

_Oh shit!_

"Oh, it's what people from her home country call brit's,"m Mica answered, thinking fast.

"What country is that?" He prodded, now interested.

"Umm...it's a third world country I can't pronounce the name of," She mumbled.

"I AM NOT FROM A THIRD WORLD COUNTRY!" Lyra screamed, overhearing, and about to pull her wand.

_NO, LYRA! NO!_

**Again, we are SO SO SO SO SORRY! We realise that we are horrible, horrible people! Feel free to yell at us! Sorry for the cliffe, but couldn't resist!**

**Review! Even if it is just to yell at us! Any feedback at all is appreciated! **


	5. Duh! It's Lilyflower!

_"I AM NOT FROM A THIRD WORLD COUNTRY!" Lyra screamed, overhearing, and about to pull her wand._

_NO, LYRA! NO!_

**Lyra P.O.V.**

Seconds before Lyra pulled her wand out, she felt strong arms encircle her waist. _What the?_

"Muggle place," Lyra heard a male voice hiss through a smile in her ear._ I know that voice..._

Lyra shrieked, turned around in the arms, and gave Remus a big hug. "Remus! What are you doing here?" Lyra asked excitedly. "I can't believe your here! I thought I wasn't going to see you for a whole_ week_! I would miss you _so _much! Where are the res..." Lyra babbled a Remus dragged her off._My baby's here, my baby's here! _

"Well, James wanted to stalk Lily some more, so we headed towards her house, and decided to stop for a bit of brunch. Looks like you girls had the same idea." Remus offered his explanation._ Yay! My future boyfriends here! Wait! Stop! I don't know that for a fact...Who am I kidding? Of course I do! Ha ha! I have a future boyfriend..._

James, having seen Lily flirting with another guy, had gotten a little...um...protective...-cough-punched the guy-cough- _Typical James..._

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

"Sirius! I am going to kill you!" James screamed. Sirius ran quickly out of the bedroom, and scurried quickly down the hallway.

_I cannot believe he did that! Well, wait...actually I can..._

"Why? All I did was wake you up!" Sirius said innocently._ Sure..._

"I'm going to kill you!" James repeated, jumping up from his bed, and starting to chase Sirius around the room._ Your going to DIE!_

"Look, I'm sorry about the water thing! I thought it would be funny!" Sirius screamed running down the stairs.

_That was the best dream I've had of her! Ever! She looked so pretty, with her red hair flowing everywhere, and her green eyes, and her...Oh... Wait_! _He threw water at me? Gah!_

"Throwing water at a sleeping person, is not funny! AND you woke me from a dream about my Lilyflower!" James screamed, hurtling himself down the stairs. _Die! Hear that Sirius? I'm going to kill you! Chop you up into little pieces, burn them, feed them to the... _

"I'm sorry mate! I promise next time I'll ask you if your having a dream about Lily before I throw water on you!"Sirius assured sincerely. _Well...I suppose I could just kill you...No reason to be gruesome... _

"That's all I ask!" James responded as they walked into the kitchen._ Food!_

James' mother was standing in the kitchen, cooking eggs. _Eggs! Eggs, eggs, eggy, eggs..._

"Morning mum," James greeted yawning._ Hey and all that...Now where's my food?!_

"Hey hun," She greeted, smiling at her son.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter, may I say you look ravishing today! And, your eggs smell exceptionally delicious this fine morning," Sirius greeted, bowing to her.

_Oh great! Here we go..._

"Well, good morning to you too Sirius! And thank you, but your not getting any eggs," She answered, turning back to her pan.

_I swear she likes him more than me! They make me sick! Everyday this goes on! My mother shouldn't have jokes with my best friends! It's unnatural!_

"Please!" Sirius whined.

"No!" Mrs. Potter firmly replied.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and I'm the adult!"

"Please!?"

"NO!"

"Sadly, you boys will have to fend for yourselves for breakfast. Your father and I, are going out in about half an hour," She told James._ What?! Why?_

Both boys groaned._ I wanted eggs..._

"Oh great leave us here to starve!" James complained.

"How could you be so cruel?" Sirius asked, looking mortified._ Geez, Pads. It's not that bad...Who am I kidding?! It's horrible!_

Mrs. Potter just laughed, "Go out somewhere for breakfast," she recommended.

_Oh great idea! I can go to Lilyflower's donut shop! Lyra is over there, so we will probably run into them! Yay! Thanks mum!_

"Your welcome," His mom said._ Huh?_

"What?" James asked, looking around.

"You were thinking aloud again mate," Sirius explained.

"So, your still stalking her then?" Mrs. Potter asked. _I AM NOT STALKING LILYFLOWER! Gosh! Why does everyone think I am? Just because I know her favorite restaurant, favorite color, family's names, address, old sc...Wow! I am a stalker..._

"I was not stalking her! Just protecting her from possible boyfriends!" James defended himself. _That's right! I don't stalk! I protect!_

"How long has it been now?" His mom asked, "Three years?"

"No! Five!" Sirius edited._ Merlin, Pads! If your going to insult me, at least do it right!_

"Four years, six months, seven days, two hours, and thirteen minutes," James casually corrected, looking at his watch.

His mom just stared, while Sirius fell onto the floor, clutching his side, and laughing.

"Oh! Now fourteen minutes," James added with a grin, "She will have to say yes soon!"

"OK...I'm leaving now..." His mom said._ Sure...Leave us in our time of need!_

"Bye!" James and Sirius replied._Now time to go see my flower! Wait..._

_What should I wear?_

"OK! You go call Remus," James hurriedly instructed Sirius, as soon as he heard the front door shut.

"Ok," Sirius said jumping up. He paused, "Wait! Why?" He asked suddenly.

_He is so freaking stupid!_

"Because, he needs to come with us, so she doesn't get suspicious!" James explained._ Duh!_

"Who doesn't get suspicious?" Sirius asked confused.

_Do I have to spell it out for him?_

"Lily," James slowly screamed. Dragging out the name so the 'idiot' got it.

_Stupid, stupid person!_

"You were serious about all that?" Sirius asked shocked. _I don't joke about my Lilyflower!_

"Duh!" James half-yelled.

_Why would I joke about Lily? Does he not know me at all? Sheesh! Obvious things, Pads!_

"Wow...You really are a stalker!" Sirius stated.

_Why does everybody say that like its a bad thing? Cause let me tell you...It's not!_

"Yes I am! Now hurry! My Lily likes to get up early!" James instructed, quickly running up the stairs.

_I should wear blue...Lily likes blue...I like blue too! Where is my Appleby Arrows shirt? Lily will like that shirt! I must find it! Hear that world? FIND IT!_

"Wow!" Breathed Sirius, "He's finally cracked!" With that said, he went to call Remus.

* * *

"Oh, now what?" Sirius asked when they realized the donut shop was closed.

_Like I would know?_

"Think like Lily!" James instructed. _Who am I kidding? Like anyone could think like my Lilyflower!_

"Oh," Sirius replied. Remus was just laughing like he had been doing the whole time. James glared at him, but this only seemed to fuel his laughter.

_Think like Lily! Think like Lily! What would Lilykins do?_

After a little while of standing and thinking, James got fed up. He turned to look at Remus.

"Your the smart one! What would Lily do?" He asked._ He's smart! Remus will fix this!_

"I'm just taking a wild guess here, but she would have probably gone to that little cafe across the street," Remus answered, trying not to laugh.

_Well, It's worth a shot!_

"Oh! Good idea!" Sirius agreed, The boys walked over to the cafe, and James looked into the window.

"Wow! Remus how did you know?" James asked him, having looked in the window and seen Mica talking to a -cough-hot-cough- guy at the bar.

"Like you said, I'm smart!" Remus answered, "and I saw the girls walk in about ten minutes ago!" Remus added laughing. James just resumed his glaring. Sirius was too busy drooling over the smells coming out the cafe door to do much of anything.

_I hate him! Why didn't he tell us? I could already be with my precious Lilyflower...See if I ever help you again, oh one with the furry problem!_

"Why didn't you say anything?!" James screamed at him._ Evil, evil werewolf...sniff_

"You didn't ask," Remus replied smiling.

_What have we done to the nice, honest, respectable, little werewolf we meet in first year?_

"Come on, I'm starving!" Sirius urged. walking towards the front door._ 'Course you are..._

The boys walked into the cafe, and the first thing James noticed was...

_Oh! Look at my Lily...so cute...and happy...talking to that boy...WAIT! That boy is talking to my Lily! I will not stand for this!_

James walked over to Lily, not noticing the Lyra commotion. Though, how he missed it is a mystery...Lyra isn't very...quiet...

"Get away from my Lily!" James screamed at the poor guy. Lily looked very mad -cough-murderous-cough-.

"Dude, I can talk to her if I want," The guy said rudely. Lily just shook her head. Let James be an idiot, she'd kill him later.

Before James realized what he was doing, he had punched the guy in the face!_ Merlin! I am so dead!_

"James!" Lily scolded as soon as it happened.

_Seriously dead...and in huge trouble..._

"What?" James asked innocently.

"You promised you would stop doing that!" She scolded while Mica, Remus, and Sirius just laughed, and Lyra looked confused.

"When did she say...Oh!" Lyra exclaimed. Mica and Sirius continued to laugh, while Remus just shook his head fondly.

"Well I couldn't help it!" James defended as James, the boy James punched, and Lily were kicked out of the cafe. _I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that promise..._

* * *

**Remus P.O.V.**

_Gosh! Why do I have to be best friends with a stalker?! Makes life so much more complicated...Poor Lily, when she finally does crack, we're going to have a real problem. _Remus grumbled, setting the phone back on the cradle from talking to Sirius. The poor idiot still yelled into the 'fellyphone', not understanding that the (furious) Remus could hear him just fine.

"I'm going out with James and Sirius," Remus told his dad while grabbing his jacket.

"You don't sound so happy about that," his dad observed. _Sadly true._

"Ya, well, I have to go help James stalk Lily," Remus informed him offhandedly. Mr. Lupin just chuckled.

"Just don't let her kill him," He added with a wink as Remus walked out the door. Remus just chuckled in reply.

_I told her becoming friends with him wouldn't make him realize he didn't love her, it would just make him like her more. Now I'm being dragged to some random muggle shop, where no doubt Mica will be with Lily, and possibly Lyra...Hey, wait! Lyra might be there! Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all..._

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Someone asked. Remus was to busy gapping at the closed sign on the door to notice who. He was really hungry, he just wanted his dang breakfast before stalking Lily. Was that too much to ask?

_Where else can we get food before trying to find Lily? Think, Remus, think! They say your smart, live up the title man!_

Remus turned, and saw three girls, who looked suspiciously like the Sirens, walk into a cafe across the street.

_Huh. I wonder how long it will take James to figure out where she is? Actually, I wonder how long it will take him to ask me where I think she is. Second one's much more likely._

Not long after Remus had thought this, James gave up and asked him. Remus, taking mercy on the poor boy, told him_._

The boys walked into the cafe, and the first thing Remus saw, was Lyra sitting at the bar, talking to a guy. Remus wasn't jealous, because the boy didn't seem to be keeping her attention, in fact, she was talking to the girls, asking about some muggle thing. Remus saw the look in her eyes, and knew what she was about to do. He ran over towards her, and put his arms around her, in what hopefully looked like a friendly hug, stopping her from pulling out her wand.

"Muggle place," He whispered in her ear, inhaling her fragrant scent. He now knew what James was going on about with the strawberries an Liy. Lyra smelled amazing, just like a field full of spring flowers. Remus was pulled out of his musing, when Lyra turned around, and returned his hug.

_Lyra is hugging me! She always does this, but iI have to admit, I'm liking it more and more... _

Remus was to busy off in his thoughts to realize what James was doing, or make out what Lyra was babbling.

Though he answered her question. At least he heard that! He was starting to lead her towards Sirius, when he saw what James was up to.

_Oh crap! Lily's going to kill him!_

James punched a guy that Remus assumed had been talking to Lily.

_You stupid, stupid prat! Why did he do that? That's a dumb question! He did it 'cause he's a prat!_

James, the guy James punched, and Lily were soon thrown out of the cafe because of said idiocy.

"Well, I guess we better go follow them," Mica recommended reluctantly once Remus and Lyra joined her and Sirius.

"Do we have to?"Sirius whined. "James' mum didn't feed us, and I WANT EGGS!" He added, stomping his foot. Though Remus laughed, he silently agreed.

_Sniff I'm hungry too! We are growing young men! We deserve breakfast!_

"Well, we could just eat here, and then go meet up with them. We didn't punch him, James did. Why should we be punshed?" Remus persuaded.

"OK!" Lyra quickly and cheerfuly agreed. S_he must be hungry too, tough she isn't acting hungry... Maybe she just sad OK for me... A guy can dream, can't he?_

"Yay! I get chocolate!" Mica happily exclaimed.

"I GET EGGS!" Sirius echoed her enthusiastic tone, looking like a small child on Christmas morning. Remus just rolled his eyes at the duo.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar!" Lyra chanted as they walked towards a booth.

_She is so cute!_

* * *

**Sorry for the really long delay. We have A LOT of excuses. Newest one being school just started. Though, I won't bore you with details, we really do have good reasons. Sorry again.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. gummy treats?

** so feel free to come after me with knives and torches cuz we wrote this chapter FOREVER ago and i forgot to put it up *cringes* i am soooo sorry!!**

**~prongslover77**

* * *

"Lily, get up! You have to go somewhere else! Vernon will be here in two hours!" Petunia screamed. Lily woke up with a grumble. _Ouch...._ Lily's whole body hurt from lack of sleep. She rolled over, and looked at the clock. It was ten a.m._ Joy..._ Lily moaned. _Four hours of sleep is _not _enough!_

The girls had stayed up all night talking and planing what to do to piss Petunia off the most. They had come up with some pretty good plans to scare the crap out of her new boyfriend, and forgo the just messing with him. Their goal was to see him running out of the house screaming. Which shouldn't be that hard. If he was dating Petunia, no telling what kind of wimp he must be. They already had enlisted the help of the marauders, who were coming over shortly._ Wow. I actually want them to reek havoc... Odd..._ She grabbed a bag of skittles to use as a bribe to get Lyra up, then thought better of it, and also grabbed a bag of M&M's to bribe Mica, who had also slept over.

"Lyrie...Wake up..." Lily crooned in her sweetest voice possible. Lyra just grumbled. _Where did all those stuffed animals come from...and where did all my pillows she had go? Wait.....Why is her wand sitting by that bear???....I CAN NOT BELIEVE SHE TRANSFIGURED ALL MY PILLOWS INTO TEDDY BEARS!_

"Lyra... Look what I have for you if you get up... It's candy!" Lily persuaded. Lyra opened her eyes, and looked at the bag of skittles that was being dangled in front of her.

"I don't like skittles," She mumbled, then rolled over, burring her face into the pillow. Lily just rolled her eyes, and went over to where Mica was sleeping on the floor._ How can she be comfortable?_Lily had never understood how Mica preferred to sleep on the floor, even though Lily had told her they could make room on the bed. She never bothered to listen though, and kept insisting that she liked the floor better.

Most people didn't know it, but this head girl was not very nice when tired. In fact, her friends often compared her to a banshee. Mad at her sister for thinking she could kick her out of her own house, and half asleep, all of her little patience had gone to trying to wake up Lyra, so when Mica refused to wake up, all she got was a none-to-light poke to the head, and a very angry and loud; "Get your ass up Mica!"

"No!" Mica protested sleepily, ignoring the usual grumpiness of her favorite head girl. After many sleepovers, and years of being best friends, both girls were used to their friends morning grumpiness. After the first late night study session, which deeply frightened the other two girls, they thought it totally normal, and knew she would be back to the usual in-her-own-way-peppy Lily after their morning cup of coffee.

Lily sighed, exasperated, but reached down to the M&M's lying on the floor by her feet, knowing they would help her. Lily opened the bag, knowing it was just a matter of time before her friend woke, now. She dumped a small handful by her friends make-shift bed, and preceded to make a trail of the chocolate out her floor, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she quickly prepared the coffee, walking back up the stairs only after she heard the tell tale sign of the brown liquid dripping. All the while she grumbled about 'stupid friends who couldn't bother to wake up, even though she so nicely woke up first and had a treat for them.'

Lily began to walk out of the kitchen, but bumped straight into her sister when she entered.

"Watch where your going!" Petunia snapped, smoothing down the front of her blouse. Lily looked her sister over, and began to walk away from her, but stopped when she was only a few feet away. Lily turned slowly, a self satisfied smirk now present on her delicate features.

"Oh, and Tuny," Lily began while her sister glared, "I'm so glad Vernon's coming over today." Lily smiled.

"Why?" Petunia asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well now all my friends will get a chance to meet him!" Lily replied cheerily.

"WHAT! I told you, brat, you and your little freaky friends better be out of the house by the time my little verny-poo gets here!" Petunia shrieked.

"Oh, did you? Must have slipped my mind." Lily smirked, "Sorry, Tuny, but no can do, I invited some friends of mine to come visit with me and the girls today, I was so hoping we could all chat."

"What! You! How!" Petunia stuttered as Lily glided her way to the stairs.

"See ya later, Tuny," Lily gave her sister a little wave before disappearing up the stairs. Lily glanced into her room quickly to see both girls in various positions of half-awake. Lily was about to once again attempt to get them up, when the doorbell rang. She turned and ran down the stairs, quickly jumping in front of her sister who just grumbled, "Fine! You get it! God!" in an exasperated voice before going back to her room.

Lily opened the door to see James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, all smiling down at her. "Hey! Come in!" She greeted cheerfully._ Better make an effort to be nice. They _are _helping us after all. Grr. Even Potter._

"Hello, Lily," Remus greeted, while Sirius just raised a hand in a 'cool' manner, and Peter just smiled. James was busy staring at her with a slightly dreamy expression on his face. She led them the the kitchen, where she began gathering the ingredients for what appeared to be something very sweet. Once she had scooped ice-cream and many other un-healthy things into two bowls, and set them on the kitchen table, the boys just stared at them for a moment.

"Sundays?" Remus asked in a surprised tone as Sirius eyed them hungerly along with Peter, and James continued to stare at Lily, every once in a while pausing to sneak peeks at her house.

"Mica and Lyra's breakfast," She explained. Remus just raised one brow delicately.

"Let me guess," Sirius began, pausing until everyone looked at him expectantly. "The one covered in sour gummy worms and gummy bears is Lyras, and the one covered in M&M's and Hershey's is Mica's?"

Lily laughed slightly, while the other boys just gave a chuckle. "Why, of course!" She replied with a another smile. "That reminds me, I had better go check to make sure that they actually got out of bed!" She enforced her point by once again heading for the stairs, James, Sirius, and Remus following and Peter taking a seat at the kitchen table. _Yay! Lyra will be so excited Remus is here!_

Sirius ran ahead of them, Remus walked beside Lily, and James behind them. When they reached the stairs, Lily heard Sirius ask, "What are you doing?" To someone at the top. She peered up to see Sirius on the top step standing over Mica who was on her knees in front of him eating an M&M off the floor. Lily laughed, and walked past them right as Mica reached her hands up to Sirius to be picked up. Sirius sighed, but reached down and complied, though not before making a joke about how he couldn't blame her for wanting to be held by the amazingly sexy Sirius Black.

Lily's only words to her friend were, "Took you long enough!" before continuing on to her room. But not before Mica started complaining about not getting to eat her M&M's, and James left to trail behind her and Sirius to pick them up. Lily walked into her room to find Lyra curled into a tight ball with a blanket and pillow over her, and a teddy clutched to her chest. _That's the universal sign for wake me up and you die...oh well!_ _I'm not a Siren for nothing!_

"Lyra, someone is here to see you!" Lily whispered to the ball that was her friend.

"Go away!" was the muffled reply. Lily sighed, exasperated, before signaling for Remus to try.

"I brought gummy bears," He said enthusiastically, waving the bag in front of the bundle.

"REMY!" Lyra shrieked, jumping from the blankets and tackling Remus to the floor before he even knew what hit him._ Poor guy never had a chance...He probably thinks she's excited about the gummy bears. Thick Bloke has no idea she likes him._.._Oh well, he'll catch on eventually...I hope._

Lily drug her friend off her crush, and left her sitting on the floor to help Remus up. Lily headed once more down the stairs, Remus and Lyra close behind. They walked into the kitchen to find James in a heap on the floor laughing, Peter clutching his stomach in the chair next to Sirius, and Sirius sitting next to Mica sulking with a large, red, spoon shaped mark on his hand, while Mica was calmly licking her spoon clean of her chocolaty treat.

Lyra promptly ran to join her friend, practically shoving her mouth full of all the gummy bears in one scoop. She calmly-for Lyra-swirled the rest of her suggary treats into the milky treat while she savored the gummies in her mouth. Remus stared at is friends for a moment, before walking over to Lyra, and taking the last seat at the table next to her.

"What happened?" Lily asked after staring at the boys for a moment. James and Peter were too busy laughing to answer.

"Shhhheeee hhhhiiittt meeee!!" Sirius whined to no one in-particular. Lily rolled her eyes, and began scolding him.

"What did I tell you Sirius Black? Huh? What have I been telling you all for years?! Never touch Mica's chocolate!" Lily emphasized her point buy grabbing Sirius' hand and shoving it in his line of sight, as if he hadn't noticed it was there. Sirius just let his head fall to the table with a loud bang in response. Lily laughed with no sympathy.

"If you think you have it bad, Cassy from Ravenclaw has a scar from when she tried to take one of Mica's chocolate frogs in third year. So you see, over the years she's become much more gentle. If I was you, I would be feeling very lucky right about now," Lily barraged him. Sirius just turned to stare at the calmly-eating-ice-cream-Mica with wide eyes.

"Are you serous?" He asked in awe while slightly scooting away from the girl.

"No," Mica replied for Lily, but Sirius relieved look didn't last for long, "That would be you." She smiled a evil smile, Lily and Lyra giggling in the background at Sirius slightly terrified face.

"So what are we going to do today?" Remus asked after everyone was done laughing at Sirius. The girls smirked at each other before Lily replied.

"Well, I'm sure your all familiar with my dear sister, Tuny," affirmative nods from all four boys, "Well you see, dear Tuny has gone and got herself a new boyfriend. I'm sure he's absolutely delightful!" Lily smirked at the disgusted looks she was getting, "Well, I just thought it would be a good idea to welcome him to the family, show how we-how should I put this-have our fun. I'm sure you understand boys?" Lily asked innocently as the boys quickly changed from disgusted to mischievous.

"I think we do..." James answered with a smirk.

"Excellent!" The girls chorused with smirks of their own.

"So, I was thinking..." Lily began, pulling something out of her pocket and showing it to the group.

"This could actually work!"

* * *

**We am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY we haven't updated in forever!!!! PLEASE forgive us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Baying-for-the-Moon**

**(ProngsLover77)**


	7. Engaged?

**I am so so so so so so sorry! *Authors note at end***

**

* * *

**

**James P.O.V.**

"Your not serious." Mica bluntly stated, staring at the hopeful expression of Sirius. Lily was just staring in blatant disbelief. James and Peter looked immensely delighted with the idea, and Remus and Lyra just shared a look as if to say 'well, it _is _Sirius'.

"We are not, I repeat _not_, going to turn his hair red and gold! He is not a Slytherin! He's not even a wizard! It would hold absolutely no significance! And on top of all that, it's child's play! My god, I expected better from the renowned pranksters of Hogwarts!" Lily ranted, seemingly finding her voice.

"What about..." Sirius started.

"And were not turning him green and silver either! For the same damn reason! UGH!" Lily punctuated her frustration by throwing her arms up in the air, Mica and Lyra nodding in agreement behind their friend.

"I, for one, think Lily's idea was simply brilliant!" James cut in, giving his 'sweet Lily-blossom' a 'thousand-watt' smile. Lyra giggled, Mica looked disgusted, and Lily just glared at him.

"Nice try man," Sirius comforted, patting James on the back, "but their just too tough a crowd..." Sirius turned to the three girls, giving them the best puppy-dog face he could muster. And considering he was actually a puppy (not that the girls knew that), that was pretty good. Lyra simply giggled again, while the other two girls continued to glare with stony expressions.

"Alright," Remus cut-in, saving his friend from the many dreaded-girl-glares he was receiving. "Unless anyone has something better," Remus refused to acknowledge Sirius' raised hand, "then we're going to precede using Lily's idea. Alright, so we're operating under the assumption that he doesn't know about wizards or the magical community," Remus looked to Lily.

"Correct," She confirmed.

"Alright, then. Lyra will distract the target, after Mica engages said target in conversation, allowing us to plant our little, um... device..." Remus instructed, looking to the two girls for conformation.

"Gotcha, Remy!" Lyra exclaimed brightly.

"Insert evil laughter," was Mica's casually delivered response. It got a laugh out of everyone.

"Alright then. Next, James will do his part in talking about the 'Evan's girls' since it's obvious to everyone with half a brain- sorry Sirius- that he's in love with her-sorry Lily," Remus continued.

"I'm used to it," Lily replied shrugging, "Though not happy," She barraged the hopeful looking James.

"It's alright Mo...Hey!" Sirius exclaimed angrily through Lily's assurance. Everyone but James- who returned the back pat- ignored him.

"To bad we cant use magic against her boyfriend! I mean he is ganna be your brother in law and all, but still...." Lyra mused, voicing her thoughts.

"Wait! What do you mean, he is going to be my brother-in-law?" Lily asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh," Lyra looked surprised, "I heard her talking on some weird green thing that talked, and she said that her parents didn't know about her engagement yet," Lyra answered smiling.

"You mean a telephone?" Remus asked.

Lyra looked puzzled. "What's a fellytone?"

"Well it's something you talk to people on," He replied smiling. Lily meanwhile had a shocked expression on her face. Her wide eyes and slack jaws were actually quite comical.

"Why would you want to do that?" Lyra asked.

"Well, ummm...." Remus was starting to look slightly defeated, and Sirius and Mica had started snickering. "Sometimes you want to talk to people who aren't with you...and....um..." Remus trailed off, looking slightly hopeless.

"Why don't they just use the floo then?" Lyra now looked very thoroughly confused, and full on gaffs could be heard from the dark haired pair.

"The floo requires magic, and-" Remus was cut off by a furious Lily.

"What do you mean they're engaged?!" Lily finally exploded. This only seemed to fuel the dark-haired-duo's laughter. They were now leaning on each other for support, occasionally letting out phrases like, 'look at their face' and 'oh! I can't breath'.

James and Peter just stared at them, then shared a look that seemed to say; 'we hang out with them why?'. Lyra turned from Remus-who looked thoroughly relieved-to answer Lily's question.

"Yup! She sounded real happy about it too! Oooo! Do you think we'll be invited to the wedding? I just love weddings! They're so happy! Everyone always looks so..." Lyra babbled while Lily moved her mouth, yet no words came out.

"Are you okay?" Mica asked between her now diminishing giggles.

"I can't believe I've never even met him and they're already engaged! They've only known each other for like three months!" Lily screeched.

"Well, Lily, love knows no bounds. You and lover boy over here are proof of that. The damn bloke started on about you the second he saw you!" Sirius added his impute, looking irritatedly at James.

"Wow Sirius, half of that was actually slightly profound!" Mica complimented.

"Thanky-Hey! What's with all the Sirius bashing!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. Lyra giggled, Lily was still off in her own world, Remus and Peter were just shaking their heads, and James was staring at Lily (again). Mica, well Mica was...

Retorting. "As apposed to what? Playful bashing? Aw! That's not fun!" Mica just couldn't leave well enough alone.

Sirius simply glared.

Mica smiled.

"So, we can use magic on him?" Remus asked, reminding everyone why they were there.

"Yup," James answered while Lily continued to mutter.

"Engaged....she's engaged.....mom's ganna flip....I can't believe she didn't tell me!" She screeched, looking confused.

"Well, Lils, you do kind of hate each other," James reminded her matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, but......" Lily trailed off looking distressed.

_Whoa...She is really upset! She looks like she might cry...Poor Lils... Why haven't the girls noticed??? Whoa!!! I know her better than her best friends! See, we are meant to be together! Oh, wait! Don't smile! Lily is upset... Sad face! Be compassionate!_

"Umm, Lils? Can I talk to you in the other room?" James asked, looking at her.

"Sure," She answered with a strained smile that didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

"What's going on?" Lyra whispered to the remaining people, trying to peer into the room through the small crack in the door.

"No idea, but if we are quite maybe we can hear!" Sirius answered, leaning towards the other room.

"We are not going to spy on them!" Remus scolded, dragging Sirius away from the door. This just caused protest from Mica, Lyra, and Peter.

"We need to revise the plan to include magic! Come on!" He persuaded, forming a huddle. _My Remy's so smart!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room .......

"Are you okay?" James asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lily lied with a bright smile that still refused to meet her eyes.

"Lily, this is me you are talking to! I know you aren't okay! Even though no one else noticed!" James protested.

Tears started to fall down her face. "It's just, when we were little, we would sit around and talk about what are weddings would look like, and how we were going to be each others maids of honor! Now I just can't believe she didn't tell me! I mean, she's my sister!" Lily replied, looking distraught.

"Oh, Lils," James soothed, wrapping her in hug. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I always wonder what my life would be like if I was normal... I almost wish I never got my letter," She muttered bitterly.

"Don't say that Lily! Please, please don't say that!" James plead.

"Oh, come on! Other than magic, nothing good came out of it! Only bad things! My sister hates me, we will never be friends! It would have been so different if I was just normal! Why couldn't I have been normal!" Lily demanded, tears flowing down her face once again.

"Nothing good?" James asked looking speechless.

"Lils, you have a room full of friends who love you! Not to mention, me! How could you say that? Just because your stupid close minded sister couldn't see how amazing you are, doesn't mean she was right!" He childed, looking furious.

"James, I didn't mean it like that..." Lily started.

"Yes you did! That's what scares me," He interrupted, stepping closer to brush away a tear.

"Lily, your perfect. No matter what Petunia says," James assured, hugging her and planting a kiss on her forhead.

"James," Lily started.

"Yes, Lily flower?" He asked.

"I hate you," She declared fondly, not sounding like she believed it in the least. Neither did he.

"No, you don't. You love me! You just haven't realised it yet, but you better soon. I'm only giving you until graduation," He informed her, smiling.

"No your not. I've got forever, and you know it," Lily retorted with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" James asked, shrugging.

Lily laughed. "Come on, they will wonder where we went,"She stated, walking towards the door.

"Thanks, James," Lily whispered, right before opening the door.

"Any time, Lils, any time," He replied quietly, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

"So, do we all agree on the new plan?" Lyra asked loudly, as they made there way back in the room._ Cover up!_

"Oh, yeah, uh huh," Mica replied, Sirius and Peter nodding their heads in a crazed manner._ Whew!_

Remus just stood there, wondering again how these people had managed to become his friends. Don't get him wrong, usually it was a good thing, but sometimes...

"So, what's the plan?" James asked, keeping a straight face. Lily just gave her friends a look that clearly said 'you seriously think we believe that's what you've been doing?'

"Water balloons!" Mica answered.

"Use the fellytone!" Lyra answered in unison with her friend.

"Stunning charm!" Peter answered along with the girls.

"So, we're ganna call him on the phone, do something with water balloons, and stun him?" James asked with a raised brow._ It's believable...._

"Umm..." Sirius vaguely agreed, clearly thinking of a good explanation._ Don't say anything, Siri! Nothing good ever comes of that!!_

"Give it up guys," Remus advised them with a scolding look. _Remy! Your on my side! MINE! Ahem. I mean ours...._

"So, you didn't come up with a plan?" James asked with fake shock._ Gosh! It's like actually thought we would... Sometimes, James. Sometimes..._

"No! They spent the last five minutes trying to eavesdrop on you guys!" Remus laughingly answered for them.

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" _Why? _Lily said glaring, "Well, actually I can. But still!"_ See! It's so us!_

"Don't worry, we didn't hear anything," Mica sulked._ *sniff*_

"Yeah! Remus kept stopping us with a shield charm!" Lyra agreed with a pout._ Stupid Remy! _

"I"m sorry Ly, but it wasn't right for you to listen to peoples private conversations," Remus explained, desperate to be back on her good side._ I didn't mean it either, baby!_

Outwardly, she just sulked some more.

"Okay, so now I say we make up a plan," Lily cut in, trying to stop a fight. _Like that's gonna happen..._

* * *

A few hours later

**Petunia's P.O.V.**

Her hair was perfect, the house was immaculate, Vernon was going to arrive any minute now, her parents were ready, and her sister and her friends....well they were in Lily's room where hopefully they would stay!

_Okay, okay. I can do this! Vernon HAS to like my family! Everything is as perfect as it's ganna get now... I just hope my parents don't overreact when I tell them we are engaged...._

The doorbell rang. **( A/N Oh! Look! I did a power sentence! (our English teacher would love me!)**

Petunia got up, walked calmly to the door, and opened it.

"Hey," She greeted quietly, kissing Vernon 'Vernie-poo' Dursley.

"Hey, hun," He returned, smiling.

"You ready?" She asked somewhat tentatively, with a shyness few ever saw.

"If you came from this family, they can't be that bad" He joked assuredly, chuckling.

"Yeah, well," She shrugged.

Walking further into the house, she called, "Mum! Dad! Vernon is here!" They walking into the living room where her parents were waiting. Mr Evan's immediately looked him up and down, in what he thought was an intimidating way._ Daddy!_

"Nice to meet you," Her mother greeted politely. After a jab from Mrs. Evans, her dad shook his hand.

_Oh, yay! Daddy didn't do that weird look thing! That means he likes him!!! Okay, I just hope my sister and the rest of those freaks stay far away! I don't want Vernon to know about the abnormality in the family. Oh! I'm engaged! He is my fiance! Ah! I am SO happy!!!_

After a short, polite conversation with them, Petunia decided it was time to spend a little alone time with Vernon. Giving him a sly look, she turned to her parents.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to show Vernon my room!" She informed her parents, leaving quickly to not give time for her father to protest.

"So, what do you think?" She said as they walked upstairs, holding hands.

"Oh, they're just like any normal, everyday parents. I don't know why you were so worried," He answered with a kind smile.

_There's that word again. Normal. It's one of his favorites.... Well, at least I know what I'm marrying into, he has no clue... No Petunia! That isn't your fault! You will be a normal family! Nothing out of the ordinary! You will have a little garden, and be the model wife just like you've always wanted! Vernon is perfect for you! He gets the need to be perfect!_

Petunia mentally shook herself as she walked by her sisters room. Thankfully, the door was closed.

"So, this is it," She informed with a smile, gesturing to her room with the door open.

"I like it," He assured smiling.

He pulled her into the room, and shut the door. "I like it because it's yours," He added. _Awwwwww!!!! He is sooo sweet!!_

"I also like your parents, and I know I'll like your sister! All because they are related to you. Anything you love, I love," He informed her, holding her close. _Aww! I love him so much!_

"After all, you are going to be my wife," He added with a kiss.

"I love you," She told him.

"Love you too," He answered, still holding her close.

All of sudden, a burst of laughter came out of Lily's room. They jumped apart several inches. Petunia scowled. _Oh, great._

"Who is that?" Vernon asked her._That stupid freak ruins everything! We were having a moment!_

"My sister," She answered sadly.

"I thought she was staying at school," Vernon was clearly confused.

"Yeah, well, she changed her mind," Petunia informed him, contempt evident in her voice.

"Can I meet her?" He asked with a hopeful expression. _Great! Now what am I going to do?! I can't say no!! _

"Sure," She answered, trying to smile. The pair made their way towards Lily's room.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, we know we're horrible people! We honestly really don't have much of an excuse! Good news, though! Summers almost here! And if any of you read my Tamora Pierce story (which is now just a one-shot) I update a lot more in summer! And yeah, Vernon was oddly nice on this chapter. We figure he couldn't have been that horrible his entire life! Don't worry, though, he's not really that creepy sweet either!**

**So if you can find it in your heart to forgive us.....We'd love a review!! =)**

**

* * *

**


	8. beware?

**So, we realise it still took us awhile to update, but one of us has drivers ed EVERY SINGLE DAY, and the other babysits almost EVERY SINGLE DAY! So, yeah. Neither of those in July, so hopefully we really will update more then! Enjoy!**

**Vernon P.O.V.**

Vernon peeked around the door, and saw five teenagers who must have been about three years younger than himself. One of the three girls was a red-head, so he concluded she much be Lily. They were playing some kind of card game._ She doesn't look homely.... Pet must just have different tastes, both Evans girls seen perfectly pretty to me...._

"Hey Lily," Petunia greeted with a slight grimace. "What are you doing?" She asked. Vernon got the impression something was against the rules.

"Playing Gobstones," she answered with a satisfied smile. "It's a _freaky_ game," she added, oddly stressing the freak part. Vernon thought so too. The cards almost looked as if they were flying, but that was impossible.

Petunia scoffed.

"This is Vernon," She introduced her fiance, reaching for his hand. He smiled hesitantly at the room in general.

"Oh. Hi," Lily greeted absent mindedly._ Umm...._

"You don't have to be rude!" Petunia scolded, clearly pissed.

"You don't care about my friends! Why should I care about yours?" Her sister asked, finally looking up. _What?_

"That's not true!" Petunia countered, angered.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised. "Guys, stand up," She ordered, indicating her friends. A short, blond, stubby guy stood along with a guy with long black hair, who was lounging, watching the interaction with a smirk. The girl with brown hair, and the short girl with long blond hair also stood. "They have been my best friends for seven years, what are there names?" Lily quizzed Petunia, cocking her hip and raising her brow.

"Umm…" Petunia stuttered, clearly stumped._ Pet must know... Or it's not true._

"See!" Lily berated, hands on hips.

A light seemed to go if Petunia's head. She pointed a finger at the brown haired girl triumphantly. "Her name is Marissa!" She practically screamed. The girl looked furious, and Vernon swears he saw her eye twitch.

"MY NAME IS MICA!" She screamed furiously, clenching her fists. Petunia reeled back in shock, not expecting the loud voice.

"Your trying to portray this perfect family for him, when we are _not_ one!" Lily lectured her older sister._ She seems kind of mean, now._

Petunia was so livid, the anger was practically radiating off of her.

The cards they had been playing with, started to slowly rise off the ground. Vernon wasn't quite sure what he was seeing._ Impossible..._

"Petunia! Stop it!" Lily shrieked in obvious fear.

"What are you...." She spluttered; she was clearly shocked as she stared at her younger sister._ What?_

"I know your mad, but stop it!" Lily screamed as things started to fly around the room; everyone but Petunia seemed terrified.

"Lily! You know I'm not doing this!" Petunia said glaring. As she said this, Lily started shrieking like she was being tortured. Lily was slowly risen into the air on her back, by an invisible force. She was moaning and thrashing about. Vernon wondered why their parents weren't running to check on all the noise their daughter was producing. Lily stopped rising about three feet in the air, and things continued to fly everywhere. Sparks were coming off of Petunia.

"What's going on?" Vernon finally demanded. Lily's eyes flashed open, and her head turned towards him like something out of an old horror film._ Oh, my..._

"Vernon Dursley, beware! You have no idea what kind of family you are getting yourself into!" Lily warned in a disembodied voice, eyes wide open, and back arched in an odd manner. "There is magic in your fiance's blood, magic that may eventually destroy you. BEWARE!" Lily finished, pointing at him, before letting out a blood curdling screech. He slowly turned to his fiancé, his eyes abnormally wide. Petunia burst into tears, and ran from the room. Vernon turned, only to see a tall guy with dirty blond hair, and a guy with black hair and glasses appear out of thin air. Then...blackness.

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

Lily was laughing so hard, that tears were streaming down her face. She was slowly lowered back down to the ground by her friends, where her fall was broken by invisible pillows._ Bloody brilliant!_

"You okay?" James asked, standing over her. She couldn't help but notice how amazing his eyes where. She loved that he had that special look, just for her.

_What am I thinking? Lily! Snap out of it!_

"I'm fine," she insisted, taking the hand he offered to help her up. "You might want to check on him, though," she gestured to Vernon. This just caused them all to start laughing again.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, delighted, as he poked Vernon._ My sentiments exactly!_

"Leave the poor muggle alone!" James berated, but he was smiling.

"Thanks for not dropping me during the levitation charm," Lily thanked Remus and James. Remus waved it off, and James smiled at her adoringly._*squeal* He still loves me! NO! Snap out of it, Lily!_

"Ugh! Now we have to fix the mess before my parents find out," Lily complained with a sigh._ Joy..._

The boys grabbed Vernon, carried him down the stairs, and laid him on the couch.

"Oh, my! What happened?" Lily's mother asked, flustered as she ran into the room._ *cough*_

"I don't know! He came to introduce himself, and just passed out! Petunia flipped, and is crying in her room," Lily answered with just the right amount of panic, shaking her head._ Yeah, right!_

* * *

Vernon slowly opened his eyes, only to have flood of memories came crashing down on him. He sat up with a start; letting out a squeal when he saw the boy with glasses sitting across from him. "What the hell?!" He hollared, terrified.

_Oh, god! He's going to hurt me! Something weird is going on!_

Petunia's sister came running towards him as he mentally flipped out.

"Oh! Thank god your okay! I'm Lily, by the way. Nice to meet you," The red-head enthused, looking greatly relieved.

"What?" Vernon asked dumbly, clearly confused.

_I've already met her! What is she talking about? I love Pet and all, but her family is nuts!_

"Oh! You probably don't remember," She explained with a sympathetic smile. "Well, you came to introduce yourself, and you walked through the door, then just fainted! You scared poor Petunia half to death! She is upstairs crying," Lily said this all kind of fast, and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yeah, well..." He stuttered, looking down._ I'm going crazy!_

"Hey, mate, were you having some weird dream? You were thrashing about, and saying something that sounded like 'beware'." The guy in glasses asked him, looking worried.

_A dream... Well, that explains it! I was just having a bad dream... Yeah, there's no such thing as magic... No such thing as magic...._

"Oh, yeah... I guess I did have a weird dream.... I better go check on Petunia; let her know I'm okay," Vernon told the teens distractedly as he got up from the couch, and made his way upstairs.

* * *

"Hey," Vernon greeted quietly as he opened his fiance's door, only to find Petunia face down on her bed, bawling her eyes out.

_Aww! I must have really scared her..._

"Go ahead! Say it!" She instructed bitterly with a slight sob, not looking up at him.

_Huh?_

"What? ...Nothings wrong! I was probably just dehydrated! I must fainted, that's all. It's not like I had a heart attack," He comforted, walking over and cradling her in his arms.

_...Wow, she is terrified... She must really love me... Wow...wow... She really does love me! She wasn't just saying that... I never thought someone as great as her would care this much for me...._

Petunia slowly ceased crying. She wiped her eyed and sniffed, and buried her head in Vernon's chest.

"I did have a really weird dream though... It was like something out of a cheap American horror movie," He told her, trying to lighten the mood.

_'Beware!' Honestly..._

"A-a-a...d-dream?' Petunia asked, stuttering.

"Yes! I will tell you about it some time. It's quite funny! I probably just had it because I was nervous about getting married, and meeting your family and stuff," He explained shrugging.

Petunia's eyes widened in understanding.

"So... Is everything okay babe?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine...." She assured in a dazed voice, looking a bit shocked.

Vernon was officially introduced to Petunia's sister and her friends after that. An hour later, he and Petunia left for the summer to visit his family and plan their wedding; which her parents couldn't wait for... They were proud of their Petunia.

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

The Siren and the Marauder managed to hold in their laughter until Vernon was up the stairs, and out of sight. As soon as neither could see him, however, they erupted into hysterical-albeit quiet-gaffs._ Can't...Breath..._

"Did you...did you see his face?" James gasped as Lily leaned on him, laughing._ Yes!_

"Let's go tell everyone it actually worked!" Lily gasped, holding her side. James nodded in agreement, and they trudged up the stairs, occasionally laughing quietly to themselves.

James opened Lily's door with a gallant bow, and Lily entered her room, only to be tackled to the floor by an over-enthusiastic Lyra._ So gallant...SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Did it work? Did it? Did it? Did it?" Lyra asked in childish excitement, bouncing on Lily's stomach. Lily just laughed, and attempted to shove her friend off.

"You know, that could look very wrong," Sirius commented on Lyra's bouncing. Mica smacked him on the head hard enough to make him stumble, and he almost fell under the weight of Remus' glare. James laughed, and Lily and Lyra seemed to not have heard him.

"Yes, yes! Now off, Lyra!" Lily answered her friend with a final shove, finally removing her friend from her person. Lyra didn't mind. She rolled over on her back, and kicked her feet and waved her arms in the air excitedly, laughing delightedly._ Oh, Merlin._

"I knew it would!" She exclaimed with a happy giggle, clapping her hands._ 'Course you did._

James reached down and picked Lyra up under the arms like you would a small child, and carried her over to Mica as she continued to kick her feet; as Remus had already helped Lily up.

Dragging Remus a ways away from the group, Lily glanced at their friends to make sure they weren't listening.

"Everything okay at your end," She asked him quietly.

"Everything is fine," He assured her, nodding._ Seriously? 'Cause that never happens!_

"Are you sure he still wants one? I mean that was like third year! What if he doesn't? What if we ruin his birthday?!" Lily asked frantically, eyes growing wider as she looked intently at James. He looked up, and she met his eyes for a moment before looking away._ No eye contact, Evans!_

"Lils! Calm down!" Remus instructed calmly, "James would love anything from his friends, much less you. Even more so because it's something he's wanted for so long," Remus assured the nervous red-head._ Logic. Logic is good!_

"Alright. Your sure, though? It _was _a muggle surprise party he wanted? I mean, your sure he didn't change his mind?" Lily still seemed un-convinced.

"If it bothers you that much, get him something else. If it doesn't work out, I'll just say it was my idea, and you'll have a back-up," Remus was starting to get exasperated as he spoke, and his voice was beginning to show it._ Whoops._

"Thanks, Remus. I just want this to be perfect," Remus' eyes softened, but he quickly looked annoyed again when she continued, "Are you sure you can get him here without him suspecting?" He just crossed his arms, as if to say- 'really?'

"Sorry!" She replied quickly, "Shutting up now!" With that, they returned to the lump that was the Sirens and the Marauders.

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

James glanced up, feeling someones eyes on him, only to meet the beautiful emerald orbs of his Lily. He smiled at her, but she had already looked away. He watched her for a moment, and was about to turn back to his four friends in front of him, when he heard Remus cal his Lily, 'Lils'. His head shot up. _Why is Remus talking to my Lily in a corner? Why did he call her Lils?! I call her Lils?! What's going on with Moony and my Lilyflower?!_

James grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his shirt, and pulled him away from his flirting with Mica, into the opposite corner as Lily and Remus._ In, out...In, out..._

"Padfoot!" James hissed, ignoring his friends protests.

"Prongs!" He whined, "I was flirting!" James smacked him on the head, and pulled him close by his collar.

"Why is me Lilykins talking to Moony in a corner?! Why are they whispering?!" He asked frantically, a mad look in his eye. Sirius stared at him for a moment, eyes drifting to the pair, then settling on someone in the center of the room.

"Uh...Um....Uh....No reason!" He stuttered, answering a bit too loudly. James eyed him, suspicious._I'm susposed to believe that?_

"Then why are they whispering in a corner?!" He asked frantically. Sirius shrugged in a non-committal way. Something seemed to occur to James. His eyes opened un-naturally wide. "What if they like each other?!" He whispered frantically, very distressed. Sirius held back a smirk.

"Well, mate, you never know," Sirius trailed off suggestivly. James aquired a horrified look._ No, no! No! NO!_

"I thought he liked Lyra!" He was now glaring at Remus.

"Oh, yeah! I knew I forgot something! See, Remus needed help asking Lyra out!" Sirius supplied triumphently. James turned his glare to Sirius.

"Padfoot," He growled in a deadly voice._ Idiot._

"Don't kill me!" Sirius whimpered, running back to the lump that was their friends to hide behind Mica. James followed with the intent too kill.

Then Lily joined the ground. Suddenly, he wasn't mad anymore.

It was really quite for a second, and they all jumped when a door slammed shut.

Lily laughed when she heard her mother berate her dad for shutting the door so loudly._Lilyflower's laugh..._

"Well I guess Petunia is gone..._For the whole summer!_" Lily commented excitedly, this realization just hitting her.

"Yay!" Mica and Lyra exclaimed, joining Lily in her victory dance. The boys simply looked amused or watched them fondly, depending on their natures.

"I guess that means we have to leave too," Sirius observed with a pout. Mica stopped dancing immediately.

"Aww!" She whined frowning._ She so likes him!_

"Don't leave me!" Lyra exclaimed, running and hugging James._ Why can't Lily do that?_

Lily and Mica exchanged a 'she-is-hugging-the-wrong-person' look. James didn't seem to mind, though Remus certainly did. He watched the pair with a sour expression until Lyra released James.

"Happy almost birthday Jamsie!" Lyra said in her usual cheery manner, letting go of him, and twirling over to Remus to also hug 'her baby'.

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" Sirius scolded the hyperactive teen, thoroughly annoyed.

"Bye girls," was Remus farewell once Lyra released him, dragging James and Sirius down the stairs with the help of Peter._ No! I don't want to leave!_

"Bye, Lils!" James managed to call out before being dragged out the door. All Sirius managed was a flirtatious wink directed at Mica.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

"Squee!" Mica exclaimed with a hop the second Lyra shut the door.

"Your drooling," Lily informed her friend dryly, accompanying it with a much used eye roll.

"I think I'm getting somewhere with him," Mica commented in a satisfied tone, ignoring her friend.

"Yeah, sure..." Lyra mocked, dashing out of the room, and running toward Lily's bedroom.

"Oh, shut it!" Mica teased, calling after her friend, while the two best friends followed the third towards Lily's room for another legendary Siren sleepover.

* * *

**Well, it was later than we'd hoped, but we think it turned out pretty well! Hope you enjoyed! We'd really love a review!**


	9. Truth or Dare

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, Petunia is now gone, *insert loud boisterous cheering*, and it's almost James' birthday! The main thing in the story!! Only like three chapters left, we think! Thank you so much to **_TheWackedOne,_** who was the only reviewer for the past two chapters! If you like the story, please tell us! If you hate it, and think it's the worst thing ever, we wouldn't mind you telling us that either! If you want to tell us about your unfair life, we'd love you! Just say something!**

**~PL77**

**(BftM)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so normally, we don't put these, because seriously, it's fanfiction, no real author is on fanfiction! Much less JKR. So, anyway, this is a disclaimer because we stole some lines from Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Swears.**

**Apology: So, we majorly diss cheerleaders in this chapter. No offense! We were both cheerleaders in out younger days. Personally, I would never do it now, but if you like it, more power to you! Oh, and we kinda diss yappy dogs. We like dogs, promise!**

**~Bftm**

**(PL77)**

* * *

**Mica's P.O.V.**

Mica always loved sleepovers at Lily's. They always stayed up late eating junk food, watching chick-flicks, and plain old just talking. But, tonight was going to be different; because tonight, Mica and Lyra had a plan. _Du du du dun!_

"So, Lyra, what do you want to do?" Mica asked casually._ Stick with the plan!_

"Oh, oh, oh! I know!" The blond girl excitedly announced, sitting crossed legged on the floor, bouncing and waving her hand in the air. _Haha! We get the idea, miss hyperactive._

"Ly, I asked you! Plus, this isn't school! You don't have to raise your hand!" Mica reminded her friend, rolling her eyes. Lyra pouted briefly.

"Well, I was reading this muggle book, and in it, these girls played this game, and it sounded fun! Now I want to play that!" Lyra replied, slurring all her words together in her hurry to explain her desire.

"Okay... What was the game?" Lily asked her friend, very obviously trying not to laugh.

Lyra seemed to contemplate something for a moment_. She doesn't remember, does she? _"Truth or dare!" Lyra proudly answered with a bright smile.

The other two girls groaned. For different reasons, though the red-head didn't know that.

"But Ly! That is so first year!" Lily complained, falling onto her back from her post on the floor, next to her two friends. _Oh, wow. It is._

"Please!" Lyra begged, making her famous puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom, that somehow miraculously got her whatever she desired.

"Ugh! Fine!" Mica conceded, giving in dramatically; arms thrown up and heavy sighs included.

"Yay!" Lyra squealed, jumping up to hug her friends."Now, how do you play?" She asked, plopping back down, and crossing her legs._ Seriously?_

"That's one question I never thought I would hear in this life," Mica explained her highly shocked expression.

"Well, you ask someone 'truth or dare'; if they say truth, you have to ask them a question, and they have to answer truthfully; if they say dare, then you dare them to do something, and they have to do it," Lily explained. _Hmm, short and sweet._

"Oh, okay, but how do we know if they are telling the truth?" Lyra asked, continuing to bounce. Lily rolled her eyes fondly._ Seriously, Ly? Its kinda obvious...._

"Well, muggles have no way of knowing, but seeing as we are witches, I say we use veritaserum," Mica replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oooh! Okay!" Lyra agreed, looking very much the child at her first sleepover._ Oh, Merlin! Why are we teaching her this again?! No, Mica! Think of the plan! Not the crazy monster you could create!_

Lily stood up, and grabbed the veritaserum she kept in her 'Sirens kit'; which each girl had in case of an emergency prank... Or other emergency, but mostly pranks.

"Okay! So Mica, truth or dare?" Lyra asked her best friend, bouncing in anticipation. Lily once again rolled her eyes, and Mica began to look excited like her friend.

"Umm... Dare!" Mica ecstatically supplied.

"Okay, I don't care, your picking truth! ...Why do you really dress the way you do? I mean, it is cute and all, but your not the type of person to wear something just for looks; everything you do has some whacked out secret meaning to it!" Lyra asked, wearing an earnest expression, totally ignoring her friends pick. Lily giggled, and Mica's eyebrow rose before she looked delighted. _Why do I even bother? ....Good question, though!_

"Wow, you know, I really should be offended with you totally not caring I picked dare, but oddly enough, I'm not!" Mica informed her best friend cheerfully, taking the veritaserum Lily handed her. She downed it theatrically as if it were fire-whiskey, but in reality, she only swallowed a drop. _Who would be stupid enough to drink that much veritaserum?_

"Well, I really do love the way all my clothes look, but I originally started wearing crazy stuff just because it pissed off my mom; it was the exact opposite of the preppy cheerleader she tried to turn me into!" Mica answered, setting the potion bottle in the middle of the circle they had formed on the floor. Lyra looked confused for a moment.

"Cheerleader..." She murmured the word as a question, and Mica just stared at her in disbelief. "....Oh yeah! I remember! They carry those weird paper things and wear all the slutty clothes!" She exclaimed triumphantly. Lily laughed out right, and Mica nodded along with a large smile.

"That's them!" Mica replied with a delighted expression._ I'm so proud!_

"You know, for a person I've never met, I really hate your mother," Lily exclaimed shrewdly._ With good reason!_

"Trust me, she is..." Lyra started shuddering.

"Okay! My turn!" Mica announced happily, changing the subject.

"Lily, truth or dare?" She asked, looking at the red head with a twinkle in her eye.

"Truth," She answered quickly. _Bollocks._

"Oh, come on! Be a Gryffindor!" Mica scolded, Lily just gave her a look. Lyra nodded along enthusiastically.

"Okay! Fine! Be boring!" Mica scowled. "Umm... Oh! What did you first think of me, when you met me?" Mica asked with a smirk. Lyra 'ooo'ed appreciatively.

**Flashback**

Mica, a scared eleven year old, walked into the Gryffindor dormitory. She was absolutely and utterly terrified. She hadn't yet made any friends at the feast, because she was too busy reading a book. She just hoped she hadn't automatically been labeled the dork and pushed aside.

She walked towards the only available bed. It was next to a short blond girl, who looked really, really excited. Like excited enough to start bouncing frantically any moment. Mica, in her skull covered knee high socks, Gryffindor tie around her head instead of her neck, wristbands, and blue streaked hair, felt extremely out of place. The blond girl was talking to a redhead when Mica walked up.

"C-c-can I use this bed?" She asked them both nervously, the redhead just stared, a reaction Mica would normaly love from a stranger. Her first day of a new school, though, it wasn't appreciated, and only served to make her more nervous. The blond girl turned around.

"Ooo! I love your socks!!" She complimented excitedly, beaming and finally bouncing. The first thought that went through Mica's head was, _'I know I'm ganna love this girl!'_

**End Flashback**

Lily swallowed the drop, and began ranting. Lyra and Mica just stared at her in blatant admiration.

"Easy! I was terrified, and thought for about a week that you were one of those evil witches; like from Snow White," Lily explained."I'm still not sure that your not," She added with a smile._ Touche._

All three girls laughed in agreement.

"So, Lyra, truth or dare?" Lily asked with a slight evil grin._ What is she planning?_

"Truth!" Lyra replied, looking a tad scared. With good reason, it _was_ Lily.

"Are you really always so cheerful, or do you have to work at it?" Lily asked her, genuinely curious. Lyra stared off into the distance with a panicked look for a moment, before focusing back on her friends.

"I...I don't know!" The blond girl whisper shrieked, looking stricken."Merlin! How can I not know?" She asked frantically, thoroughly freaking out._ This is kind of hilarious._

"Ly! Chill! Just take the potion, and answer the question. Then you will know," Mica soothed, attempting to reason with the frantic child in Lyra that had emerged.

Lyra grabbed the potion bottle in the middle of the circle, and downed the rest of the bottle. Lyra didn't notice the panicked look her friends shared._ Of course. That's who._

"No! I'm always cheerful without trying!" Lyra ecstatically replied with a smile.

"Lyra! You were only supposed to swallow a drop!" Mica told her friend frantically, looking at her like she was about to explode.

"Ooo.." Lily realized something, eyes wide."We can ask her whatever we want!" She finished with an evil look.

"What? Wait! No! It's against the rules!" Lyra contradicted her, thinking she had beat her friends.

"Truth or dare has no rules," Lily reminded her, looking like an ax murderer scoping out her prey.

"Who's your favorite?" Mica shouted.

"Remus!" Lyra answered smiling, obviously delighted.

"Who is your favorite Siren? Not counting yourself!" Lily asked, filling any loop-holes. _Oooo! Good one!_

Lyra slammed her hand over her mouth, and preceded to run out of the room; shrieking barely audible.

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

Lyra ran straight into Mrs. Evens, when she rounded the corner after the stairs.

"Whoa, Lyra! What are you doing?" She asked, laughing and grabbing her shoulders to stop Lyra's fall.

Lyra opened her mouth, about to say 'nothing', when the potion took over."We were playing truth or dare, and I said truth; even though I knew with Lily I should have said dare, and I took too much veritaserum-which is a truth potion-, and now Mica and Lily are asking me questions I don't want to answer!" She blabbed, once again comically slapping her hand over her mouth._ Why is it always me?! _Mrs. Evans watched her with fond amusement, and quite an amount of confusion as she ranted.

Just then, Lyra heard footsteps and screaming voices. _Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks!_

"Did you really like that shirt I bought you?" Mica screamed as she ran down the stairs._ I love everything you give me.... Yeah right!_

"Did you sleep with Chace Vane?" Lily screamed simultaneously. Lyra stopped and turned to her friends with a hurt look.

"I told you I didn't!" Lyra screamed, glaring at Lily. Lily held up her hands in the I-mean-the-crazy-person-no-harm pose, stopping at the foot of the stairs. Mica ran into her friends back, stumbling slightly. _Hmph!_

"You know I'm waiting!" Lyra added with a stomp.

"Even with Remus?" Mica asked, eyebrows raised suggestively. Lily wiggled her eyebrows._ Run!_

Lyra resumed her hand-over-mouth position, and ran out of the house.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'?" Miss Evens asked, still laughing.

The girls just laughed along. Mica suddenly stopped.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed, looking stricken.

"What?" Both Evens asked, looking worried.

"What if a cop finds her?" Mica answered, trying not to laugh at the should-be-serious concept.

"No!" Lily screamed, properly panicked. "I added a potion to make you answer any question your asked!" She explained, looking at Mica.

Both girls ran out of the house to look for their crazy pure-blood friend.

* * *

**Lyra's p.o.v.**

Lyra ran into someone for the second time that night. Only this time, the person wasn't so cheerful.

"Oh!" The women exclaimed as she fell down, and her little yappy dog stood there, glaring and growling at Lyra.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lyra apologized, recognizing the old woman as the one Lily had talked to a few days ago. _Hmmm... What was her name? Miss. Jenny? No, she's old, probably married... Mrs. Jane? No, it was one of those weird muggle last name things! Hmmm.... Mrs. Jerk! That's it! _

"What were you doing running around late at night, young lady?" 'Mrs. Jerk' scolded her.

_Psh! Like I am going to answer that after drinking truth potion... Wait! Why do I hear my voice?...Why is my mouth opening and talking?!_

"Well, Mica, Lily, and I were playing truth or dare, and I drank to much truth potion, and they chased me downstairs and out of the house, asking questions I didn't want to answer! I didn't have my wand, so I couldn't do a spell and stop them!" Lyra heard her self explain._ Why?! Why me?!_

"Oh, child! Don't mock me! There is no such thing as magic!" The old lady scolded the young.

_Don't say anything! Don't say anything! Mouth shut! No! Don't open!_

"Oh, well your a muggle. Which is a non-magical person, but there is a secret wizarding world that you don't know about, and everything is magicked to keep you from seeing what's really there. We even have a special school that where Lily and Mica and I go! That 's why I didn't know what a respaining order was! Lily knew because both her parent's are muggles, and Mica's dad is one, so she knew what one was too! But both my parents are wizards!" Lyra babbled against her will, and was cut off when she felt a hand slap over her mouth.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Jenkins, now what exactly did she say?" Lily asked the old woman with an innocent smile._ That's her name!_

Lyra heard a thump, and she turned to look at Lily. Mrs. Jenkins had fainted.

"What the bloody hell did you make me drink?" Lyra screamed once Mica had removed her hand. Mica's eyes widened.

"Umm..." Lily mumbled, looking down._ Lily Irene Evans?!_

"Lily?" Lyra prodded in a menacing tone.

"Well..." Lily began, but she was cut off by the little dog barking protectively at the people she thought had hurt her master. _Oh, joy._

"Shut up, you stupid dog!" A neighbor screamed. The girls heard a door open near by.

"Oh, crap! Come on!" Mica grabbed both girls hands, and dragged them into the shadows.

"What are we-?" Lyra started to ask in a whisper, but Lily slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" Mica cut her off at the same time as Lily's hand. _They're very synchronized today..._

The neighbor ran toward the still form, seeing her lying on the ground.

The girls heard sirens in the distance. _Hehe, sirens._

"What the-?" Lily trailed off, wearing a scared and confused expression.

A police car and and an ambulance pulled up. _What in the name of all things magic?! I though they were supposed to take like ten minutes!_

"How did they get here so fast?" Lyra asked, eyes so wide they threatened to pop out of her skull. Mica totally ignored her; she seemed to be contemplating something.

"I have no idea! It's supposed to take like at least five minutes!" Lily answered, shocked. _Wow. Even the muggle-born didn't know..._

"I've decided! Muggles are crazy!" Lyra announced, tone more toward her normal volume, Lily clamped a hand over her mouth quickly, but giggled silently none the less.

"Shh!" Mica shushed once again. Lyra shot her an indignant look, and Lily was attempting to stop giggling. The fact that she had to keep them quiet was just making her giggle harder.

The EMT's took care of the old lady, while the cops went to go talk to the neighbor. Lily finally got control of her giggles, and 'remembered' to let go of Lyra's hand. Lyra only had to bite her first. They began listening to the conversation in front of them as Mica had been doing.

"-and when I went to turn off the TV -" The lady began.

"What's a TG?" Lyra asked, but Lily once again slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That black box in my living room," Lily explained in a hiss, not yet removing her hand.

"-out my window because I heard her dog." The woman continued. Lyra and Lily began wrestling, as Lily's hand was still over Lyra's mouth. Mica continued to listen. "-I saw a short, blond girl with her, she was awfully distressed! Something must have been wrong! She would never talk to a stranger under any circumstances, so I called the police right away-" The lady continued to tell her tale. Lyra and Lily ceased fighting when they heard the mention of the short blond girl, and Mica gasped softly.

"Oh, shit!" Mica whispered, grabbing both girls by the wrist, and dragging them towards Lily's house; keeping to the shadows.

"Why do I have the impression you have done this before?" Lily asked, arms crossed when they got to her front door. Mica whistled and looked around innocently.

"Done what? Had to sneak back to a certain point, staying in the dark so as not to get caught by very official people?" Lyra asked. "It's Mica, what do you think?" She added with a significant eye roll.

"Yeah Lils, where did you think those street signs in my room came from?" Mica asked, eyebrow raised. Lyra giggled at Lily's expression.

"You didn't buy those?" Lily asked, scandalized.

"Umm..." Mica muttered, looking down. _She is in so much trouble! This'll be great! Wait! Wasn't someone else in trouble? Lily wasn't mad at anyone... Sirius isn't here, so Mica's not mad at anyone.... We ran from the cops.... Must be me.... Hmmm- Oh, yeah!_

"Speaking of blatantly avoiding a question-" Lyra started, glaring pointedly at Lily. "What did you make me drink?!" She yelled, not bothering to remember that it was almost midnight, and people might be sleeping. Not that she really cared anyway. A little confundus here, a little stunner there, who really had to know?

"Well, you see there was just a little thing to make the drinker answer anything they are asked," Lily mumbled her reply, not meeting Lyra's eyes.

Lyra just growled.

"Okay, girls! Time to come inside, and stop reeking havoc on the neighborhood," Lily's mom instructed, opening the door and startling them with her voice. She made shooing motions toward the inside of the house.

"Your father and I are going to bed, so keep it down, and no dueling in the house! Stay in the backyard if your going to do any magic," her mom continued, oblivious to the girls discomfort. She kissed Lily on the forehead, and walked down the hallway in the direction of her room. They simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, back to truth or dare," Lyra announced abruptly. She giggled internally. _Yay!_

"Lily, truth or dare?" She asked immediately, wearing an evil grin. _Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!_

"Oh, Merlin, I might as well get it over with now! Dare." She chose, grimacing. Mica's eye acquired an evil glint as she watched her friends. Lily sent her an apprehensive look, and might have attempted to change her mind, but Lyra spoke too quickly.

"I dare you to drink a drop of the potion, and answer the question I ask you!" Lyra instructed in a rush, handing Lily the bottle. She hesitantly grasped it between to fingers.

"Oh, great!" Lily sighed, carefully drinking a drop._ Don't laugh! Don't laugh!_

Mica and Lyra looked at each other, than back at Lily. They watched her hungrily for a moment. Her eyes grew wide under their gaze.

"Do you like James?!" They both practically screamed at her.

"What?" Lily asked, clearly shocked._ Why didn't they potion make her answer?!_

"Of course I don't!" She scolded.

Lyra and Mica looked heartbroken.

"Not at all?" Lyra asked in a broken baby voice, her eyes grew wide and began to glisten.

"No I don't like him! I think he is-" Lily began to inform them.

_Oh, great! She is going to insult him! I could have sworn she was falling for him! Jiggery pokery!_

"Amazing and perfect and wonderful and just-" Lily started her description, but slammed her hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"What!?" Mica and Lyra screamed, both now beaming._ Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!_

"But, you said you didn't like him!" Mica accused, obviously confused. _What do muggles call it? It's a comprafy theroy!_

"You mean conspiracy theory?" Mica asked her friend eyebrows raised. Lyra looked at her in horror.

"Get out of my head!" Lyra screamed at her. Mica rolled her eyes.

"Lily's not the only one who talks to herself," Mica informed her friend. Lyra continued to look at her, thoroughly horrified.

"Cauldron bum! I can't be crazy! I'm a self-respecting pure-blood witch!" Lyra screamed, eyes once again abnormally large, and hands slapped to her cheeks in a horrified manner.

Mica laughed. "Cauldron Bum?" She asked her childish friend. "That's adorable!"

Lyra glared at her friend.

"And beside, doesn't the fact your pure-blood make you crazy?" Mica asked.

The glare intensified.

The potion had obviously warn off, and Lily was just standing there, hand over her mouth, eyes wide and tearing up. The girls stopped their spat, and shared a concerned look.

"Oh my god!" Lily whispered. Lyra reached out as if to comfort her friend, and Mica opened her mouth to speak, but Lily spoke before either accomplished their goal.

"I'm falling in love with James," She breathed, more to herself that the others in the room.

Lyra and Mica squealed with happiness.

_Oh. My. Magic! She is in love with him!! That's why the potion let her say she didn't like him! We only asked if she liked him! Not loved! Aahhhh!!!_

"And I've ruined it! I told him we would never be more than friends! He is probably already over me!" Lily exclaimed, now crying and starting to freak out.

"Aww!" Lyra cooed, hugging her friend close, motherliness emerging.

"It's okay, Lils! James will never get over you!" Mica encouraged._ I used to think that was sad.... It's so awesome now!_

"But what am I going to do?" She pouted. "I can't tell him I like him! I could never face him again! He will think I gave in!" She said, starting to cry again. Lyra looked concerned for a moment, then her face transformed into a delighted grin.

"Ooo!" Lyra announced, jumping up and down. "You can get around that!" She informed the red-head, smiling.

"How?" Mica asked, and Lily looked highly skeptical.

"You can give him a date as his birthday present!" Lyra explained happily, proud of herself.

"What if he doesn't want one anymore?" Mica asked, frowning. They needed to work out all the loop holes. Even those deemed impossible.

"Then, it's just a day alone with you, getting to do what ever he wants," She replied.

"That might actually work!" Mica encouraged wearing a thoughtful expression.

"No! I'm not telling him I'm giving him a date in front of everyone! Remus would get what was going on in a second!" Lily fought, shaking her head. Mica nodded along with her friend.

"That's why you write a note telling him to meet you at the barrier into platform 9 3/4 the day after his party, and not to read it until he got home that night, and not to tell anyone what it says! Then when it's just you two at Kings Cross, you tell him what he gets!" Lyra explained with a large smile, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, wow! It's perfect, and so romantic... Sort of," Mica agreed, joining the jumping, and clasping hands with her friend.

"I don't know.." Lily frowned, still hesitant.

"I dare you!" Mica exclaimed, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah, real mature!" Lily exclaimed, glaring at the brunette.

"May I remind you that as a Siren, you have an obligation to take and preform any dare that will not harm you or others!" Lyra reminded the read-head, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, come on!" Lily fought, rolling her eyes.

"You signed it!" Mica and Lyra argued. Lyra pointed her finger at Lily accusingly, and Mica attempted to stare her down.

"Gah, fine!" Lily exclaimed moments later, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Yay!" Mica and Lyra cheered, resuming their jumping.

"I'm going to bed," Lily grumbled, pouting. She turned off the light with a flick of her wand, and crawed into bed, pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Almost two weeks! We're aiming for at least once a week, but so far it's not going so well! Anyway, HP 6 WAS AWESOME! Bellatrix, Snape, and Draco were totally awesome! They kinda screwed up the Ginny/Harry thing, and the Burrow like blowing up was totally random, but it was still awesome! Well, we'd love a review!**


	10. Surprise?

**So, we know it took like two and a half weeks, and we promised one, but I was on vacation for a week, and Prongsie decided to not do her summer homework, and is trying valiantly to catch up before school starts! This chapter is huge, though, so you cant be too mad!**

**And in case you haven't noticed, we're editing the first couple of chapters of this story. One's done, and we're working on two. No major changes. Mostly just grammar!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, everyone knows there isn't any famous authors on fanfic, so it's not a disclaimer for HP. It's for Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Swears. We once again stole some 'swears' from them!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Baying-for-the-Moon**

** &**

**(Prongslover77)**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Do you love James?" Mica and Lyra asked Lily, practically screaming in their excitement. Lily sent them an irritated glance.

_Psh! What are they thinking? I don't like James! ...Do I? No! I don't!_

"Of course I don't!" Lily scolded in her 'stern voice'. S_ee? I don't! Yeah! I don't..._

Lyra and Mica looked heartbroken.

_Aww! Poor guys! They just wanted a romance! _

"Not at all?" Lyra asked in a baby voice, sending her a pleading look. Mica echoed it.

_I better put them out of their misery._

"No, I don't like him! I think he is-" Lily began calmly.

_What is my voice saying? I don't think he is amazing! I detest him!_

"Amazing, perfect, wonderful, and just-" Lily finished before slamming her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened into impossibly large circles.

_No! He isn't perfect! He is...horrible, and completely wrong! ...Why doesn't this stupid potion stop me from lying to myself? It's supposed to be a truth potion!! ...Wait! I am not lying to myself! Who am I kidding? Of course I am! James is incredible! I love him!_

"Oh my god!" Lily whispered, impossibly large eyes staring at noting. Her friends leaned toward her slightly, both wearing eager expressions. They clasped hands as they watched her, waiting for some great revelation.

_Did I just admit that I love him? Oh, Merlin. I did, didn't I?_

"I'm falling in love with James Potter," Lily almost whispered, more to herself than her two friends who had been waiting for a good three years for her to say that life changing sentence.

Lyra and Mica shared and excited glance, and jumped up, excitedly screaming.

_Oh my magic. I'm in love with James...Well, he will be happy. He's been waiting forever...I'm surprised he still likes me... Wait! Does he? Or, is it just a game now? Oh, no! I waited too long! He doesn't like me anymore! _

"I've ruined it! I told him we would never be more than friends! He is probably already over me!" Lily randomly shrieked, tears running down her cheeks, and a haunted look on her face.

"Aww!" Lyra cooed, hugging her distressed friend as she began to hyperventilate.

"It's okay, Lils! James will never get over you!" Mica encouraged, rubbed her friends back as Lyra rocked her gently.

_Okay, Lil, calm down! James is not over you! He said he would wait forever, so if you went and told him you loved him, it would be fine...Oh, great! I have to tell him..._

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked, tears dried, and a slight pout now accompanying the distressed look.

"I can't tell him I like him! I could never face him again! He will think I gave in!" Lily realised, voice growing increasing louder, until the last word was a panicked and high pitched shriek. Her eyes began to mist as if she was going to cry again.

_I can't believe I gave in! He is going to think I'm not stubborn anymore! He likes me because I'm stubborn! Snap out of it, Lily! Your a strong, brave, Gry- Oh, Merlin!_

"Ooo!" Lyra began jumping up and down, a delighted look on her face. Mica turned toward her friend. She was so close to slapping Lily and telling her to suck it up. Lyra always was the more gentle one. Thank Merlin she seemed to have an idea. Lily also turned toward her, not looking very excited.

"You can get around that!" Lyra informed the red-head with a large smile. Lily began to look interested, and Mica's curious look turned to eager for another scheme.

_What is she thinking? I'm almost to scared to ask...almost._

"How?" Mica asked in an excited tone, while Lily waited for the response, still skeptical.

"You can give him a date as his birthday present!" Lyra announced happily, proud of herself. Mica smiled too, and they both turned to Lily.

_....What?_

"Wait! What if he doesn't want one anymore?" Mica asked, face falling slightly. Lyra sent her friend and are-you-serious look.

_Wait! Go back! Date?...Present? ...Huh?_

Lyra glared at her friend, and shrugged. "Then it's just a day alone, with you getting to do what ever he wants," Lyra explained to Lily.

"That might actually work," Mica encouraged with a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Thank-you!" Lyra exclaimed cheekily, throwing her hands in the air.

_Okay, so she is saying for his present to be a date..."Hey James, here's your present!"; "What is it?"; "Me!"....Yeah right._

"No! I'm not telling him I'm giving him a date in front of everyone! Not only would it be embarrassing, but Remus would get what was going on in a second!" Lily fought, shaking her head, and crossing her arms stubbornly.

"That's why you write a note telling him to meet you at the barrier of Platform 9 3/4 the day after his party, and not to read it until he got home that night, and not to tell anyone what it says. Then when it's just you two at Kings Cross, you tell him what he gets!" Lyra announced triumphantly, jumping up and down once again. Mica applauded her hyper friend.

_That might work... No! I'm not going to do it! See? I'm still stubborn!_

"Oh, wow! It's perfect, and so romantic! ...Sort of," Mica agreed, joining in the jumping.

"I don't know..." Lily sighed, still wearing a hesitant expression.

"I dare you!" Mica immediately announced, pointing her finger at Lily and raising her eyebrows.

_Don't remember the code! Don't remember the code!_

"Oh, yeah, real mature," Lily taunted, glaring. Mica glared right back.

"May I remind you that as a Siren, you have an obligation to take and preform any dare that will not harm yourself or others!" Lyra reminded, arms crossed over her chest, and a steely glint in her eye.

_Swish and flicker!_

"Oh, come on!" Lily argued, rolling her eyes.

"You signed it!" Mica and Lyra simultaneously countered.

_Great! Looks like I'm going on a date with James... Yay!! Wait! Don't show your happy! Be stubborn! Be stubborn!_

"Gah, fine!" Lily gave in, throwing her arms up, and plastering an annoyed look on her face.

"Yay!" Mica and Lyra cheered, continuing their jumping.

_I wonder what we're going to do on our date... Wait, Mica will be able to see you daydreaming... I have the perfect solution!_

"I'm going to bed!" Lily grumbled, turning off her light with a flick of her wand, and crawling into her bed. She could still hear the telltale thump of her friends feet as they continued to jump.

_James and I... James and I... James and I...._

* * *

**Mica's p.o.v.**

"Get up, get up, get up!" Someone chanted, bouncing over her.

_Ugh, Lyra! ...Wait! That's a guys voice... Sirius?... Why is Sirius waking me up? ...What happened yesterday? Oh, son of a banshee! Did I do something stupid? ...Oh, wait, I'm at Lily's! ...So, why is Sirius here?_

Mica slowly opened her eyes, and saw Sirius standing right next to her place on the floor. Her eyebrow twitched as he smiled delightedly at her.

"It's the best day of the year!" He informed her, extremely excited.

_...Christmas? ...It's not cold... Wait... James' birthday?_

"How is James' birthday the best day of the year?" Lyra asked from her place on Lily's bed. Mica turned her twitching eyebrow and fierce gaze to her friends.

_They let him jump on me? While I was sleeping!!_

Mica growled at the duo.

"Because, I get to give Jamsie his present that I've been planning since the day after his birthday the year before!" Sirius explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lyra looked delighted, while Lily and Mica sent him irritated glances.

_Wow... Sirius not being self centered... This is odd..._

"What did you get him?" Sirius asked the room in general. Lyra's expression turned from delighted to an 'really?' look, and Lily simply continued to look annoyed.

"I'm not telling!" Mica informed him, scandalized. Lyra nodded along sleepily.

"Why not?" Sirius whined.

"Because you will tell him!" She laughed. This _should_ have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey," Remus greeted, walking into the room before Sirius could retort. Lyra immediately brightened, and didn't look the least bit tired anymore.

"Time to set up?" Lily asked, scooting off of her bed.

"Yup!" Remus answered. Lyra continued to watch him with sparkling eyes.

_How is that boy so clueless? Lyra was practically vibrating with happiness the second he walked through the door!_

"Come on! The sooner we set up, the sooner James' birthday can start!" Sirius rushed, grabbing Lily and dragging her out of the room. She followed willingly, but didn't loose the annoyed look that she had been wearing since Mica woke up.

"Is he always like this?" Mica asked Remus, following the overly enthused Black with her eyes.

Remus just shrugged, "Birthdays are Sirius' thing," He explained, following the other two down the stairs. Mica turned to her friend to help her off the bed (why she could never get off herself was a mystery to Mica), but stopped at the heartbroken look on her face.

"Remus didn't say hi!" Lyra whimpered.

_That's what she gets for letting Siri wake me up!_

"It's called karma!" Mica answered, glaring. Lyra's eyes began to fill with water.

"B-b-but he ignored me!" Lyra whispered, looking like she was about to cry. Mica's face softened.

"Aww! Ly, it's okay!" Mica soothed, hugging her friend.

"Are you guys com-Lyra! What's wrong?" Remus asked, looked stricken, and rushing over to the pair.

"Nothing! I just felt left out since you all left me!" She sniffed, rubbing her eyes like a small child as Remus crouched in front of her.

"Aww! Lyra, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you!" Remus apologised, hugging her. Lyra hugged him back tightly, and Mica acquired an annoyed expression, much like the one Lily had worn.

_What am I? Invisible? I was left too!_

"Guys! Get your asses down here, before Sirius drowns me in streamers!" Lily screamed, causing all of them to jump. Lyra looked disappointed when Remus let her go._ Poor thing, she's got it bad._

"Streamers?" Mica asked Remus, eyebrows raised.

"He has a spell to make streamers come from his wand to decorate things," Remus explained. "They are one of his favorite things in the world," He added, sarcastically excited.

_Oh, Merlin...Sirius with streamers...I should be very afraid...._

* * *

**Remus' P.O.V.**

"Surprise!" The group screamed simultaneously when James walked in, and flicked on the light switch.

"What the-?" James exclaimed, confused. They were all supposed to meet at Lily's at three, right?

"It's a muggle surprise party!" Sirius explained, almost bouncing, and looking very much like an excited Lyra. "Do you like it?" He asked eagerly, like a small child waiting for approval.

"Thanks, I love it," James assured, hugging Lily, and ignoring Sirius. Sirius pouted as the rest of the group laughed or giggled respectively.

"How did you know it was her?" Sirius was over being ignored. Not that he ever liked it in the first place. James rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Because, she is the only one who knows I've always wanted one," He mumbled sheepishly, slightly blushing.

"Not anymore," Remus laughed, clapping his friend on the back good naturally.

"Can I give you your present now?" Sirius asked eagerly, going a mile a minute. Remus slapped his forehead, and Lily's face once again grew annoyed.

James just laughed.

"Okay, so since you wanted a traditional muggle birthday, I have decided to go through a few activities any muggle kid would do at a birthday party throughout their lifetime," Lily informed him, producing a clip board with a wave of her wand.

"Wicked!" James agreed, becoming more and more excited. The rest of their friends nodded along, looking annoyed, or looking excited, depending on their natures. Lyra slapped her friend for being the only one to look annoyed.

Lily smiled slightly.

"So, first we are going to start with a little kid birthday tradition! Pin the tail on the donkey! Then, a snake pinata!" She informed the group, checking off two boxes on her clip board, before making it disappear with another wave of her wand.

"Whats pin the tail on the donkey?" Peter asked.

"A game for five-year-olds," Mica answered, once again looking annoyed.

"Oh, so Lyra will love it?" He asked, elbowing Lyra lightly, teasing her. She grinned happily.

"Yay!" Lyra clapped her hands excitedly. "Lets play!" She added, dragging Lily towards the dining room where they had the game set up. Peter shook his head fondly before following, and Mica crossed her arms in front of her, pouting slightly. She wanted to do something _fun._

"It's not a real donkey," Sirius pointed out, disappointed when he saw the poster. Lily sent him a disbelieving look.

"Well, duh! It's a muggle game!" Lyra supplied, arms crossed. Lily mouthed an exasperated 'thank you!'

"What are you supposed to do?" James asked, staring at the poster apprehensively. Mica banged her head agaisnt a wall.

"You wear a blind fold, and try to pin the tail," Lily showed them the tail with tape on it, "On the donkey." She finished, gesturing to the poster. Mica banged her head harder.

"Ooo! Can I go first?" Lyra asked James eagerly, large eyes pleading with him.

Peter shook his head. The birthday boy pretended to contemplate it.

"Go ahead," James conceded easily, amused. Lyra squealed in delight, and grabbed her wand to magic the blindfold on.

"No!" Lily scolded, taking her wand. "Completely muggle, remember?" She asked Lyra, who pouted briefly but nodded.

"Well, how am I supposed to put it on?" Lyra asked, thoroughly puzzled. Mica continued to hit her had against the wall, and occasionally phrases like 'ignorant purebloods' would emerge.

"Like this," Remus grabbed the blindfold, and walked towards her. He tentatively walked until his chest almost hit her back, and hesitantly brushed back her hair.

_Her hair is really silky... Mmm... Every time I move part of it, I can smell her shampoo... I'm standing here like an idiot, aren't I? ...Okay, breath Remus! Just because your going to touch her neck when you put the blindfold on, doesn't mean you have to hyperventilate... Her skin looks so soft... Bollocks! It's been like five minutes! Put the blindfold oh her already!_

Remus slowly reached forward, and placed the cloth over her eyes; his fingertips grazed her neck in the process.

_Merlin, I'm hyperventilating, aren't I? ...Her skin is so smooth... This has probably taken way to long..._

Remus quickly tied a knot, and stepped back, hoping he hadn't done something stupid.

"How am I supposed to see?" Lyra asked in a confused tone.

"Lyra, that's the point," Peter told her, laughing slightly. Her mouth fell open.

"What!? You don't magic it so it's see through?" She asked, shocked. James and Sirius were hysterically laughing, and even Mica stared at her friend in disbelief. Lily and Remus had ceased to be amazed by purebloods lack of knowledge. Though, they were smarter than everyone else in their entire year, so it might just be lack of knowledge as a whole.

"Oh, Merlin!" Peter sighed, amazed. Mica finally ceased the head banging.

"No, Lyra, you are not supposed to be able to see," Mica told her, trying not to laugh at Peter's face. The slightly lost look, accompanied by shock, _was_ quite comical.

_Thankfully Peter is being his old self today! I've been worried about him lately... Maybe it was just girl problems, or something... Speaking of girls._

"Aren't we supposed to spin her?" Remus mouthed to Lily.

"Yes," She mouthed back, motioning for him to do it. He gulped lightly.

_Oh, Merlin...Okay, Remus, just grab her shoulders, and spin her... It's no big deal..._

He tentatively put each hand on a shoulder, and slowly spun her. He wanted to stop and kiss her when he saw her face, but he knew he'd never have the courage. He told everyone he should have been a Ravenclaw!

_Breath, Remus! Your just touching her perfectly taned shoulders, beautifully shaped from Quidditch-Remus, stop thinking like this! It's Lyra! Yes, your compleatly in love with her, but still!_

"Okay, I think that's good enough," Lily informed the werewolf, pulling him out of his thoughts. He let go quickly, and blushed slightly.

"What was that for?!" Lyra asked, annoyed.

_Uh oh, I made her mad...That's not good._

"To make you dizzy," Peter explained like he was talking to a five-year-old, which, lets face it, he practically was.

"Well, it worked!" She indignantly announced, stomping her foot, and stumbling slightly after she did.

"Oh, well, that's good. We hoped spinning you around in circles would work," Peter teased. Lyra glared in the general direction of his voice.

_Okay, maybe it isn't such a good thing Peter is back to normal._

"Ugh! Can I just pin this thing on the ass already?" Lyra asked, reaching her breaking point. James snorted.

"It depends. Whose do you want to put it on?" Sirius asked, smirking.

Mica smacked him.

_I wonder if she likes him...I should ask her later if she does. I could maybe help..._

"Thank-you, Micy!" Lyra happily thanked the dining room table, thinking it was her friend. She walked forward, and tried to put the tail on the donkey. No one made a sound.

_Wow... How is everybody not laughing?_

"Did I do it?" Lyra asked, pulling off the blindfold.

She was facing a blank wall.

"You jerks moved the poster!" She screamed, scandalized. Mica and Lily had begun to giggle, and James was just watching her, obviously waiting for something to happen.

_Is she serious?_

"That is just so mean!" She started to rant.

_She is!_

Peter, who had always been like an older brother to Lyra, grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her to face the poster. Lily and Mica valiantly held in their extra giggles.

"Oh," Lyra sighed, deflated.

"My turn!" James screamed after a small awkward silence. Everyone looked relieved, until he opened his mouth again.

"Lily gets to blindfold and spin me!" He commanded smiling.

"What?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised. She was wearing her stubborn expression._ Good luck with that one, mate._

"It's my birthday," He whimpered pitifully, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Uh! Fine!" She gave in, throwing up her arms dramatically.

_He is getting sadistic pleasure from this._

Lily grabbed the blindfold, and put it on him roughly.

"You are going to regret making me be the one to spin you, Potter," She growled at him as she did it. Peter and Lyra were 'debating' weather someone moved the poster or not, not even paying attention to the duo. Mica and Sirius, however, were raptly paying attention.

"Oh, are we back to last names, Evans?" James asked, smirking before Lily pulled out her wand, and started making him spin in circles faster than should have been humanly possible. Sirius and Mica were both now wearing delighted smirks, and Lyra and Peter's 'debate' was growing in volume.

"What happened to no magic?" James slurred when he stopped spinning. Lily cocked her hip, and swung her wand lazily.

"I'm the host. The rules don't apply," She informed him, smirking and satisfied. "Now, go pin the tail on the donkey," She commanded. James, being the model obsessed stalker, obliged. Peter and Lyra stopped 'debating', and Peter was watching her with fond and practiced amusement as she pouted. Mica and Sirius both began laughing as soon as he stepped away from the wall.

"Did I do better than Lyra?" James asked, pulling off the blindfold._ At least it's on the poster._

He had managed to get the tail on the poster, but it was in the donkey's eye.

"Well that's great!" He joked, laughing. Mica and Sirius laughed along with him, while the other friends were off in their respective worlds.

"Okay! Pinata time!" Lily announced, wanting to speed the party up. Mica immediately ceased her laughter, and Lyra began to pay attention, he pouting look turning to one of excitement.

"Yeah!" Mica cheered, pumping her fist in the air, and bringing it down in front of her quickly in the universal 'score' sign.

_Mica is excited... Should I be afraid?_

"Whats a pinata?" James asked. Sirius also looked confused.

"A thing made out of paper and sticky stuff in some fun shape that you hit with a bat, and break open so candy comes out!" Mica exclaimed excitedly, acting very much like her best friend.

_Why are we giving Mica permission to destroy things?_

"Ummm... Mica, maybe you should let someone else have a turn," Lily suggested delicately to her violence-loving friend. There was a reason she was a into Quidditch. Never put anything that can destroy things into her hands! Unfortunately, she could make a weapon out of almost anything. Cassy from Ravenclaw can attest to that. It involved chocolate, and a spoon.

Mica glared at her friend, and opened her mouth to whine, but Lily sent her a sharp glare that made her jaw snap shut again.

Lily picked up the bat she had gotten from her neighbor earlier in the day for this particular reason. She glanced around the room, obviously sizing each of them up. She eventually deemed Remus the safest, and walking over to him, handed him the bat with great reverence. "Try not to destroy anything but the pinata. I quite like the furniture." Lily informed the nervous looking boy. He glanced over at Sirius, who sent him a thumbs up. Rolling his eyes, he stepped up the the pinata, and was about to swing at it, when a small hand grabbed his forearm to stop him. He looked down to see Lyra holding his arm in a surprising strong grip_. Lyra is touching me, Lyra is touching me! For like the eighth time today! This might just be the best day of my life_!

While Remus was silently cheering, something was thrust into his line of vision. Lyra held the blindfold up teasingly in the hand not on his arm. "I'm returning the favor," She informed him, smiling sweetly. He smiled tentivly back_. __Oh, bollocks! I forgot about that rule! ....What is she doing? Is she going to put it on me_?! Lyra had moved around behind him, and was standing on her tiptoes, one hand on his shoulder_. Oh my magic! She is leaning on me_! Lyra eventually managed to tie the blindfold with some difficulty, Remus trying valiantly not to hyperventilate all the while.

"I did it!" Lyra announced triumphantly. Remus assumed she had moved away from him, as he felt the air grow slightly colder. Werewolf senses sucked sometimes. He couldn't even pretend she was still there. He stepped forward a few steps tentatively, and raised the bat in his hand.

"I'm not about to hit furniture, am I?" Remus asked the air. He heard a few snickers from what he assumed to be his fellow Marauders, and possibly Mica, as one was distinctly higher pitched than the rest.

"No, Remus," Lily assured him, in her usual 'motherly' manner. Remus grabbed the bat with both hands now, and swung forward tentatively. He hit the edge of what he assumed to be the pinata; since no one stared freaking out, and nothing fell. He stepped slightly to the left, in the direction of the pinata. This time, he hit it full on, and heard the girls cheer for him._ Lyra's cheering for me!_

"He'd make a fair good beater," He heard Mica say. There was a grunt of agreement.

"We really need one. We need to kick some snake ass!" James replied. Remus heard a thump, and an 'Ow,' from James. He assumed Lily had smacked him.

He wasn't sure, but when Lily's voice instructed him, "One more try." Her voice held a definite smug tone.

Remus swung once more, this time harder than the last. He heard the whoosh of air, and the tiny thumping of candies hitting the ground, then each other. He tore the blindfold off when he heard two larger thumps. He looked down just in time to see Sirius and Lyra on top of the pile of candy, come up on their knees with a Hershey bar between them; they each held one end. Peter snorted with laughter, and Lily shook her head in exasperation at her friends. James and Mica had turned Mica's one comment into an entire conversation about Quidditch, and mainly, beating the Slytherins. They were barely aware the pinata had even been broken.

Sirius and Lyra sat a foot apart on the floor, glaring fiercely at each other. They began to tug it back and forth. "It's mine!" Lyra insisted.

"How do you figure that?!" Sirius asked indignantly, still playing tug of war with the small blond.

"Well, unless I'm wrong, which you know, I'm not, I grabbed it first! That, and I'm a lady! You should give it to me anyway!" Lyra insisted, tugging the candy back toward her.

"Well, you are wrong! And who cares if your a lady?! It's the twentieth century! No one cares about that anymore! Plus, I'm older!" Sirius argued, pulling the candy back toward himself. Lyra's glare intensified.

"Oh, yeah, Siri, real mature!" Lyra taunted, annoyed look on her face.

"I never claimed I was mature!" Sirius reminded her, about to tug hard on the candy bar, something that would certainly make it his. Before he could, a hand reached down, and plucked it out of both their grasps. They looked up in disbelief, indignant looks plastered on their faces. They stared at the person in shock as he began to unwrap the chocolate.

"Remy?" Lyra asked, shocked. He looked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked her, pausing his unwrapping of the bar.

"Are you going to share?" She asked, shooting him her best puppy dog eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not like it matters! If he's going to share with anyone, it'd be me!" Sirius informed her. She glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why? I'm his favorite!" Lyra fought, turning away from Remus to face Sirius again.

"I am so his favorite!" Sirius countered.

"NO! I'm his favorite!"

"I'm the favorite!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

They stopped when a candy rapper drifted down between them. They watched it fall lightly to the floor, then looked up. Remus stood above them, half of the chocolate bar already eaten, and most of the rest in his mouth, only a small bit out for him to hold on to.

Sirius gaped at his friend, and Lyra's eyebrow twitched. "You ate it?!" She shrieked indignantly. Lily and Peter were hysterically laughing in the background, leaning on each other for support.

"It's chocolate," Remus reminded them, shrugging lightly.

Mica and James were puled out of their long discussion by this simple sentence. "-they have gotten decent actu-Chocolate? Where?" Mica asked, walking away from James and toward the circle of candy, leaving James staring after her. He shrugged, and went to go bother Lily. Sirius had begun to whine, and Lyra was still gaping at Remus in disbelief.

"Moony! Why'd you do that? I wanted some!" Sirius whined, dragging out his words like a small child. Lyra continued to stare up at Remus with large, disappointed, slightly moist eyes, and he was beginning to look guilty.

"Remy-" Lyra began in a small voice. He definitely looked guilty now. He swallowed the last bit of chocolate in a hard gulp. Sirius turned around when he felt something hit his leg. Mica was digging in the pile of candy, pulling out all the items containing chocolate. She currently held numerous Reese's, some Mini Crunch and Three Musketeers, and one pristine Hershey's bar. He attempted to grab the bar from her hand, but she turned to him sharply.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a deadly voice, accompanied by a glare.

"Um, uh, getting the Hershey's bar," He answered, almost a question. Her glare became heated.

"Oh, really now, I don't think so!" She informed him, picking it out, and tearing off a corner. He reached for it, and she put it behind her quickly. Sirius contemplated her for a moment, then leaped at her, tackling her to the ground. He unfortunately also pinned the chocolate beneath her.

Remus happened to glance over just as he did. _Bad move, Padfoot! She's going to knee you in the balls. _He saw Sirius raise an eyebrow suggestively at the dark haired girl beneath him, and winced in sympathy for his friend. He continued to stare, as a full thirty second later, he still remained on top of her._...Why is he still on top of her? More importantly, why hasn't he jumped up screaming in pain? ...Maybe she's trying to give him a false sense of security! I'm sure tha- Is Mica blushing?! Does she like him?! _Another handful of seconds later, Sirius rolled off of the girl, still unharmed. Remus eyes might never go back to their normal size._ Oh my magic! She does!_

Remus walked over to James and Lily slowly, keeping one eye on the pair. "What's wrong?" Lily asked Remus, a concerned tone to her voice. James looked slightly relieved. Lily had obviously been winning whatever banter they had been up to.

"Nothing," Remus assured her. She sent him a suspicious look. "I just need to borrow James for a second," He informed her, not giving the red-head a chance to reply before dragging his fellow Marauder into the furthest corner of the room from their friends.

"What's up, mate?" James asked once they reached the corner, one eye still on Lily, who had now joined Lyra and Peter.

"I think Mica likes Sirius," Remus replied, immediately earning James' attention.

"Really? Mica wouldn't like him!" James countered, sending a disbelieving look toward their friends.

"Yes she does! She didn't kill him when he tackled her, she didn't shove him off of her, and she blushed! Why else would Mica blush? I've never seen her blush!" Remus explained his reasoning, voice becoming more and more disbelieving as his sentences went on. James sent another glance toward his almost-sister, and best friend.

"Well, I guess. I figured Sirius just said something inappropriate though," James replied, now actually seeming to consider it.

"Well, probably," Remus consented. "But usually she just hits him and calls him an idiot. I've never seen her blush!" Remus countered. James sent a look filled with horror his friends way.

"Oh, Merlin! Your right!" James finally accepted, highly shocked. Remus nodded, also wearing a horrified look.

"What will those two be like as a couple?! They're bad enough together now!" James almost yelled.

"Talking about Mica's crush on Sirius?" Lily asked from behind them. They both jumped, and James reached for his wand only to realise it wasn't in his pocket, but in his jacket by the door. Not that he needed it, it was only Lily. She stared at them for a moment, eyebrows raised as she waited for a response.

Sirius was suddenly also beside the group. "Did I hear my name? What were you talking about?" He asked the group in general. Remus quickly disappeared.

"Nothing!" Lily answered, and James nodded in agreement.

"Like I believe that! What was it?" Sirius asked eagerly, getting into Lily's face. "What? What? What?" He repeated, inches from the red-head. Lily leaned back.

"James!" She snapped when she noticed him inching away. He turned to her sheepishly.

"Save me!" She instructed, placing a hand on Sirius chest, and attempting to push him away.

"I'm off duty!" James called, running away.

"James!" She shrieked, shoving Sirius with both hands now.

"I'll be extra good later!" He called, joining now the group of everyone but Sirius and Lily.

"What? What? What? What?" Sirius began again. Lily groaned.

"Slap him!" Lyra called across the room, irritation clear in her voice.

Lily attempted to slap him, but he grabbed her wrists. "Lyra!" Lily called across the room, "You do it!" Lyra grinned, and ran over to the pair. She reached up, and realised she had a similar problem as before.

"I'm too short," She pouted, but was barely done with the sentence when two hands grabbed her waist and lifter her in the air. She giggled happily, and slapped Sirius on the back of the head. He winced. She hit hard for such a small girl. The hands sat her down, and she spun around to face Peter.

"Thanks, Pete!" She giggled delightedly, hugging him around the waist.

Across the room, Remus glared at the hugging pair. Mica raised a brow at him, and James leaned in toward his friend, "Relax mate," James commented on Remus clenched fists. Remus fists straighted back to their normal form, but he still glared at the now giggling pair.

"Relax, mate. You know how Mica's like a sister to me?" James asked, and got a jerky nod in response. "You know how you think of Lily?" James tried again. This time, he received a normal nod, yet no more relaxed face. "That's how Lyra and Peter are," James reminded his friend of something he already knew. Remus looked furious again at the names together, and snapped the pencil he'd been twirling in his hands in half. James sent his friend a scared look, and scurried over to the group across the room, as Mica had done moments before.

"I'm scared," James whimpered when he reached Sirius and Lily. Lily sent him a disbelieving look.

"Why?" She asked. He adopted an earnest look.

"Because you still haven't said yes," He replied, eyes growing sad.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, leaving the pair in a huff.

"What'd Remus do?" Sirius asked James casually once Lily had reached a significant distance away.

James watched as the werewolf walked to stand beside Lyra, still watching Peter.

"You do not want to know."

* * *

**Well, there you have it guys! The ginormous chapter has to make up for it being late! ...Maybe? Please? ....Review? *puppy dog eyes***


	11. Children?

**So, what do you guys think of the party so far? If you didn't review last chapter, and therefore told us, then shame on you! So, sorry it took like two weeks, but school just started! And high school none-the-less! So, this chapter is ginormous. That means no one can complain! Plus, it's a labor day present for all you US peoples!**

**Can't wait to hear from all of you! *hint* *hint***

* * *

_"What'd Remus do?" Sirius asked James casually once Lily had reached a significant distance away._

_James watched as the werewolf walked to stand beside Lyra, still watching Peter._

_"You do not want to know."_

**Peter's P.O.V.**

"Okay, next event," Lily announced to the group she had just entered, causing everyone in the room to look at her. Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose, and once again summoned the clipboard with a wave of her wand.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," She muttered to herself. Mica and Lyra exchanged a delighted glance. This could only be more childish fun if motherly Lily didn't want to play it.

_...I think I should be scared..._

"The next game is a game for twelve-year-olds... Well, you can play it when your older, it just takes on a more... Well, let's just say we are playing it twelve year old way," Lily informed them.

"Oh no!" Mica exclaimed, her delighted look turning to horror as she figured out what game Lily was talking about. All four boys, even Lyra, were watching the duo with interested confusion.

"What game is it?" Sirius asked, intrigued. Mica flinched, staring off into the distance with a horrified expression. James breathed a silent laugh at her, and poked her in the side to bring her out of her revire.

"Spin the bottle," Lily replied, looking furiously annoyed they were going to play. She angrily made a slash on the clipboard, and with a jerk of her wand, it once again disappeared.

_Oh, well, that doesn't sound too bad!_

"Ooo!" Lyra breathed, eyes wide. "Is that the one game with the-" Lyra began to ask.

"Yes!" Mica and Lily cut her off simultaneously. The boys were watching the trio with clearly approaching terrified expressions.

"Why do you guys not like this game?" James asked, fear clear in his voice.

"Well, it's not that we don't like the game-" Lily started.

"We just have a few bad memories from it." Mica finished, shuddering.

**Flashback!..Yay!**

It was the summer between fourth and fifth year, and Lily had been invited to one of her muggle friends birthday parties. She hadn't talked to the girl for any significant period of time since they were eleven, so she decided it was a good idea to bring a friend. Her only choice was Mica. Obviously. Bringing Lyra into a muggle setting was not a good idea. Last summer, they went to the muggle zoo. Lyra asked where all the hippogriffs were. Very loudly. In the most crowded exhibit in the entire zoo. Bad memories. Bad.

"Time to play spin the bottle!" Matt, one of the guys at the party announced shortly after the party started. Everyone had just been eating off of the snack table and talking in clusters up until now. None of the girls complained; every guy there was extremely good looking.

About twenty minutes into the game, four couples had significantly snogged, and one duo was still at it; it was Lily's turn. She spun the bottle, hoping it would land on the guy across from her who looked like a cross beetween James and Remus. She watched in wide eyed excitement as it spun....

It landed on...Mica?!

The two friends stared at each other. The party goers seemed to be waiting for their reactions.

"O-k-ay... Time to re-spin," Lily awkwardly laughed, picking up the coke bottle they were using. Before she could twirl it again, the birthday girl snatched it from her hand.

"No!" The girl screamed. "It's the rules! You have to do it!"

"Uh-uh-um..." Lily stammered, giving Mica a 'help me' look.

"Yeah, no offense, Lils, but I'm not kissing you!" Mica offered, hoping the two of them refusing would be good enough. Clearly, the other guests at the party also thought they shouldn't break the rules, if their frenzied and maniac reactions were any indication. Before long, Mica and Lily were being attacked.

"You have to kiss her! The bottle never lies!" The birthday girl's best friend yelled, pointing toward the duo. They stared at the mass of teenagers in horror as the group began congregating around them, an insane glint in their eyes.

"Well, looks like what professor said about mob mentality is true," Mica commented dryly.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Lily snapped. Lily shuddered as she and Mica backed up towards the front door.

"I knew this chick was crazy when we were eleven! Why did I agree to come to this?" Lily asked rhetorically, sending a glare her friends way as she opened her mouth to make a no doubt biting remark.

"Why didn't you let me bring my wand?" Mica hissed as the mob who hadn't even been playing the game also started to close in.

"Time to go!" Lily announced, grabbing Mica by the wrist as they spun quickly and fled from the house.

A week later, they found out it wasn't the girls birthday, and what they had attended was some weird cult ceramony. The girl was put in a psych ward, and was supposedly sane again by the beginning of their seventh year.

**End flashback.**

Lily also shuddered remembering the incident. Lyra watched her friends with a pitying expression, and the boys continued to stare.

"That was some crazy stuff," Lyra commented, knowing what had happened. The boys once again shot each other confused and/or terrified expressions.

"Does anyone want to clue us in on what spin the bottle is, and what exactly happened as to why you don't like it?" Remus asked, confused. The Marauders watched the girls expectantly.

"No!" Both girls answered at once. Lyra giggled.

_What the hell happened?! The Sirens are scared of a memory..._

"Spin the bottle is where you sit in a circle, and one person spins a bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss," Lyra answered, trying not to look at Remus. Remus slowly turned pink at recieving that particular answer.

"Aww!" Mica cooed, seeing Lyra's blush at thinking about kissing Remy.

_Why did she say 'aww'? ....Wait! Kissing?! I can't kiss one of them!_

Lily spotted the repulsed look on Peter's face. No one else seemed to.

"Why do you look disgusted?" Lily asked him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not kissing one of you!" He exclaimed.

All three girls scoffed. Sirius and James shook their heads. He was going to get _Avada_ed.

"And why not?!" Lyra demanded, hands on hips.

_Merlin! What's the number one rule? 'Don't piss off powerful witches'!_

"Because, I can't kiss you, you're like my sister; I can't kiss Lily, because James would castrate me; and Mica would punch me in the face!" He explained, with nods of agreement in appropriate places from James, Mica, and Lyra.

"Yeah, okay, fair enough," Lily agreed, letting him sit this game out. Peter sighed in relief, making his way over to the couch; close enough to hear the game, but not close enough to participate.

"Sit!" Lily commanded the rest of the group. They easily complied.

"Here," Lily offered, handing James the bottle. He stared at it blankly.

"Am I going first?" He asked.

"Yup," She answered, motioning lazily for him to spin. Lyra and Remus were shooting shy looks at each other, Sirius was practically bouncing in anticipation, and Mica was warily watching the bottle as if it were about to suddenly come to life and swallow her whole.

"Gosh, Lils! I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you so much!" James joked. Sirius was becoming impatient. Before he could open his mouth to complain, Lily opened hers.

"Spin, Potter!" She bantered, glaring.

James sat the bottle down, and spun it with a showy flick.

Everyone watched it in anticipation.

_I hope it lands on Mica! Seeing him try to kiss her would be really entertaining._

The bottle began to slow down. It passed Remus; then passed Mica; it slowed down, and barely made it past Lyra. Everyone stared wide eyed at who it had landed on.

_Well, this is a bit awkward... I wonder what's going to happen..._

The bottle was pointing straight at Sirius. Mica watched the scene in horror.

"Go ahead, spin again," Lily commanded, rolling her eyes when no one said anything.

"What!?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Why would James not want to kiss me?" He asked. "I am perfectly kissable!" He was starting to rant.

_Uh-oh..This can not be good!_

"Uh, Sirius! You know that's not what I meant!" Lily assured, rolling her eyes again.

"Sure!" Sirius shot back, upset.

_He is never ganna get over this._

"Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!" Sirius screamed, annoying everyone in the room.

The girls started yelling at him to shut up, and that he was being ridiculus.

Fed up with the noise, James grabbed Sirius by the shirt, and kissed him full on the lips.

_Well... That was anti-climatic..._

Remus rolled his eyes. Mica, Lyra, and Lily just stared at them in shock.

_Why are they freaking out? I mean, come on! It's James and Sirius! Nothing is out of bounds for them._

James and Sirius acted as if snogging your best friend was an everyday occurrence.

"My eyes!" Lyra screamed after a second. Remus twitched towards her, as if the yell had been one of pain he'd already be by her side.

"What?" Sirius asked, completely unfazed. Lyra flinched away from him.

"'Eww! You burned my eyes!" She shrieked at him. Peter rolled his eyes at her antics.

"How?" Sirius asked, thoroughly confused. Lily's eyebrow had begun to twitch.

"When you kissed-Gah! I can't even say it!" Lyra shuddered.

"Oh come on! It's Jamsie! He_ is _my best friend! It's no big deal!" Sirius explained, laughing. Lyra glared at him in disbelief, arms crossed and disturbed pout on her lips.

"We will never talk of this again!" Lily commanded, finally getting over the shock. Mica, however, was still staring at where the two had been.

_They broke Mica! That's not good..._

"Okay, Since it landed on Sirius, he has to spin next!" Lily announced, practically hitting the boy in the face as she shoved the bottle at him.

Mica blinked, shook her head, and was back to normal.

_Why did that bring her out of her shock? _

Sirius grabbed the bottle, and spun it with a devilish grin. Remus and James stared at Mica, waiting for her reaction.

_Why do they look like they want it to land on her? Probably just so Sirius will get punched if he tries to kiss her!_

Peter was lost in thought, but quickly came back to reality when he heard an eerily familiar gasp.

_Why is Lyra gasping? What did someone do to my little Ly?!_

Peter looked up.

The bottle was pointing straight at her.

_Sirius and Lyra! That's so wrong!_

Total silence filled the room. It was abruptly broken by a rather...loud...shriek. "NO!" Lyra screamed seconds after her ear splitting shriek, finger pointed accusingly at Sirius as if he had chosen her on purpose. Though, knowing Sirius, he might have. Lyra scurried back as Sirius stood up, and took a step towards her.

He sent her a stern look-or Sirius' attempt at a stern look. It looked more like her was trying to giver her one of those really fake smiles. The ones people gave you when one of those 'oh, no, the really poisonous snake on your back isn't going to bite you' moments happen. Lyra leaped too her feet at this look.

Sirius took another step towards her, their friends watching in fascinated horror as Lyra took an answering step back. "Come on, Ly, it can't be that bad," Sirius berated, his voice almost a whine. Lyra glared, though she still wore the 'caught-in-a-prank' look. Sirius took another step, but before he could try and convince Lyra one kiss wasn't going to kill her, she shrieked even louder than the first time, and bolted for the sitting room across the hall.

Her friends sat in stunned silence for a moment, before Sirius ran into the other room with a loud, "You will kiss me!" Remus followed to make sure neither did anything drastic, as did Lily, and the other three followed for their own amusement. Who would pass up the chance to see little Ly beat up Hogwarts sexiest? No one, thats who.

They entered the room to find Lyra atop of a very tall bookcase, wand pointed at Sirius chest, and Sirius with his hands up in the 'I-mean-you-no-harm' pose.

"Ly-" Lily began when she noticed her friends crouched position atop the bookcase almost twice as tall as she was (how she even got up there was a mystery; especially so quickly), but was stopped by a hiss. Lyra actually hissed at her. Like some sort of cornered feline.

"I am not kissing _that_!" Lyra almost spat, looking very much the part of the crazy pureblood she was.

"Lyra Iris!" Lily berated, hands on hips, "You don't have to kiss him, but get you arse off of my book case!" Lyra seemed to contemplate this, and Sirius lips turned up in a mischievous grin. He immediately stopped when Lyra sharply glared at him.

"No!" She fought, "He'll kiss me as soon as I do!" Mica and James were valiantly holding in their laughter by this point, though their faces were turning a lovely red color. Remus and Peter, on the other hand, were watching Lyra like a pair of hawks, should she fall or something of the sort.

"He wont! I won't let him," Lily placated her anxious friend. Lyra watched Sirius cautiously.

"Make him leave!" She demanded, pointing her finger at Sirius. Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation, but waved towards Mica.

Mica smirked, walked up to Sirius in a purposeful manner, and grabbed his ear. Firmly. Between her index finger and thumb.

"Someones been a bad boy," She teased, dragging him out of the room, laughing manically over his loud protests.

"She's insane," James muttered, as Lily instructed Lyra on the 'proper' way to descend her bookcase.

Lyra's eyes grew increasing wider as she listened her her friend. "I don't want too!" Lyra suddenly cried. Everyone stared at her as her eyes welled up.

"Aww! Ly, don't cry! What's wrong?" Lily asked in her 'motherly voice'. Remus and Peter watched with anxious expressions, and James seemed to have tuned out as he stared at Lily.

"It's too high," She sniffed. Lily's eyebrow twitched as Peter and Remus turned to mush under the blonds tears.

"How did you get up there in the first place?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. Lyra's eyes drifted towards the shoe mark on one of the bookshelves. Lily's eyebrow twitched again.

"Uh...The faeries?" Lyra tried with a nervous giggle. Lily glared. Seeing her was getting no help from the red head, Lyra turned her head toward the boys.

"Remy..." Lyra stressed the boys name, wearing her 'adorbly-large-eyes-of-doom', "I need help." She whimpered. The pile of mush grew bigger.

* * *

"You're too old to go in," The girl at the counter told them firmly, eyeing Sirius.

_Hey, maybe Sirius is good for something after all!_

"What do you mean 'too old'?" Lily asked, clearly pissed this girl was screwing up her perfect party.

"I mean," She snapped, "This club is only for children ages ten to thirteen," She glared at Lily. "But then again, maybe _that_ can get in," She spat, indicating Lyra.

Remus, James, Lily, and Mica all gasped. Peter, Remus, and Mica also visibly bristled. Lyra looked like she torn between whether to cry or cuss the girl out. Sirius just looked bored.

_How is he not pissed?!_

The girl seemed to take Sirius' indifference as a good sign, and winked at him. Mica's back stiffened, and her already fisted hands clenched tighter.

_Wow, Mica looks like she is about to go ape shit on this chick!_

"Are you sure we can't go in?" Sirius asked, leaning on the counter casually. "I mean, I really didn't want to go to a regular club, and be surrounded by all those slutty girls," He explained, rolling his eyes."You know what I mean?" He asked, eyeing her. "If the girls looked like you, I wouldn't have a problem," He finished lightly, chuckling softly.

"You can go in if you don't say I let you, and if you take me to diner tomorrow," The girl conceded, smiling flirtatiously. Mica's arm raised slightly, and Lily put a hand on her forearm to hold her back.

"Deal!" Sirius agreed, winking and dragging the rest of the group through the door, so no one punched the girl. Even Remus looked close, and he would never hit a girl.

_I can't believe he is going to take her to dinner! Even I didn't think Sirius was that low!_

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Mica screamed when they were through the door. Lily crossed her arms over her chest threateningly, and Lyra had since burrowed into Remus' side as Peter rubbed her back.

_Uh-oh! Mad Mica! Scary!_

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "I got us in, didn't I?" He pointed out. Even James looked upset with his best friend, though his expression was on of disappointment, not fury.

"That bitch insulted Lyra! And was rude to Lils!" Mica shrieked, glaring at him, and looking very threatening.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, not seeing where she was going with this. Lily's gaze was attempting to burn a hole through his forehead as her friend chastened him.

"She deserves to be decked! Not taken out to dinner!" Mica yelled, turning back toward the front desk with every intention to give the girl what she deserved.

"Yes, she does," Sirius agreed, grabbing Mica's arm as her face relaxed slightly. "And that is exactly why she is going to get stood up tomorrow at dinner," Sirius explained his actions.

_Wow! Sirius does have part of that evil-Slytherin-pure-blood thing in him..._

Mica's faced dropped.

_Wait, why is she not happy? Mica loves causing pain!_

"Sirius! Not even she deserves that!" Mica berated Sirius sternly. Lyra and Lily nodded in agreement.

"You can't stand her up!" She continued to instruct him. "You can dump her publicly, and tell her how horrid she is, but you can't stand her up!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes, clearly not going to listen to her.

"She is mean, and did a mean thing to me, but no girl should ever be stood up! It's the worst thing you could ever possibly do!" Lyra told him, hands on hips after extracting herself from her two comforts. "If you do, I will be forced to take away your birthday cupcake for three whole years!" Lyra threatened sternly.

Everyone gasped, eyes wide in horror.

_Not the birthday cupcake! Lyra makes the best cupcakes in the entire wizarding world! Even the Slytherins look forward to their birthdays so they can get a Lyra cupcake!_

"Okay, okay! I won't, I promise! Please don't take away my cupcake!" Sirius begged, dropping to his knees. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and watched her with an adorably earnest and pleading expression plastered on his face.

"Okay, I wont!" Lyra agreed cheerfully. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as Lyra rocked on her toes happily.

She turned around, and saw a giant blow up obstacle course. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Ooo! Can we go do that?" She asked, pointing.

Sirius turned around, and seeing the obstacle course, looked at Lyra. She grinned at each other, and ran towards it. The rest of the group followed, running slightly in an attempt to catch up with their two children.

* * *

"That was fun!" James announced in the parking lot of the teen club a couple of hours later. Remus, Peter, and Lily nodded in agreement. Mica sent a peace sign the boys way.

"Yeah!" Lyra cheered, skipping happily over the white lines lining the pavement.

_I can't believe she beat us all, like, thirty times in that obstacle course!_

"Can I give you my gift now? Can I give you my gift now? Can I give you my gift now?" Sirius resumed asking, just like he had been for the past half hour.

"Shut up!" The girls all turned and screamed at once.

"If you really want to, you can," James sighed as Sirius clapped happily like a male Lyra. "I mean, I was really wanting to get them all after cake at the end of this, like they do in muggle movies, but if you must..." He trailed off, holding out his hand expectantly.

"No! You have to wait!" Sirius exclaimed, looking stricken that he had almost messed up James' perfect birthday.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily exploded. "That's all we had to say to get you to shut up?" She screeched.

_Wow, she looks like she is about to have an aneurysm. My friends are really dramatic... Oh, well! It makes life interesting._

"So, what are we doing now?" James asked, trying to calm her down.

Lily beamed.

_Should I be more or less scared, now that she is smiling, then when she didn't want to play that kissing game?_

"Laser tag at celebration station!" Lily announced, smiling wider (if that was possible).

"Yes!" Mica and Lyra cheered, clapping hands.

_This can't possibly be painless in any way..._

"Is that the place with the three stories?" Mica asked, crossing her fingers.

"Yes!" Lily answered, simmering with pleasure.

"Yay!" Lyra squealed. The boys watched the exchange in confusion.

_Well, I guess it can't be that bad if Lyra likes it..._

"What is laser tag?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's an awesome game where you shoot at each other in this giant arena thing!" Lyra excitedly explained. Remus and Peter looked alarmed.

"Wait! You shoot?" Peter screamed. "Like guns?" He asked, looking terrified. Lily rolled her eyes as James and Sirius did their weird handshake they had created way back before Hogwarts.

"They are laser guns," Mica explained. "They shoot beams of red light that this vest your wearing picks up."

"Oh," Peter breathed, trying to rap his mind around muggle technology.

"You will understand when we get there," Lily assured him.

She instructed everybody to grab onto their neighbor (Note to self: Telling James and Sirius to clasp each other=bad idea) when they got to the ally, and apparated them all to celebration station.

* * *

Peter held his gun, and looked around the dark arena. His friends could be anywhere in the three story glowing red room. Anywhere! He heard Mica's laugh echo around him.

They had been playing for a while, and he was sure the game was going to end soon. He had learned early on it was easier just to hide instead of trying to shoot.

Sirius came darting past him with Mica close in tow. He heard Lyra scream. The beeping of a vest being hit assulted his senses from the left.

"James! I am going to kill you!" Lily yelled, obviously the one having been hit.

All of the sudden, his vest lit up and began beeping. He was being shot at. He quickly darted his head around, trying to dodge the light that was pointing straight at him.

"Ly!" Peter exclaimed, spotting the silent and deadly girl. She giggled in response, waving cheekily. He sighed in defeat. He raised his gun to retaliate, but the beeping suddenly stopped, and all of the lights abruptly switched on.

"Please exit through the door to the left of the main structure. Place your equipment on the corresponding shelf, and pick up your score cards on the way out. Thank you for playing, and we hope you had a good time!" A cheerfully fake voice instructed over the speaker system.

The group did as the voice told, and were soon standing in the front of the building, discussing their scores.

"Yes! I beat you!" Mica bragged, sticking her tongue out at Sirius. He glared at her, pointedly looking at anything but her. She continued to smile brightly.

"I can't believe Lyra beat us all at this too!" James complained, looking at his score card. Everyone made noised of agreement.

"That's what happens when everyone assumes I'm innocent, and is afraid to shoot me!" Lyra brightly countered, winking at Remus. He blushed a dashing shade of red.

__

She drives him crazy! I wonder if she does it on purpose...

"Cake time?" Sirius asked, rocking back and forth on the soles of his shoes.

"Ooo! Is it chocolate?" Mica asked, hopping excitedly in place.

"Yay! Sugar!" Lyra added, also jumping.

People were starting to stop and stare at the teenagers. The rest of the teenagers watched the trio fondly.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lily conceded, laughing and once again apparating her friends back to her house.

"Is it chocolate?" Mica asked again when they were in the kitchen. James rolled his eyes at his friends apparent lack of care for what _he_ wanted at _his _birthday party.

"Mica, how well do I know you?" Lily asked her as she set the table.

"Better than anyone, except maybe Lyra," She answered a little confused.

"Exactly," Lily began, "And I knew you were going to be here, so why would I not get chocolate?" Lily asked her friend.

"Umm..." Mica mumbled.

"It's common sense," Sirius teased as he attempted to steal icing off the cake Lily now held.

All three sirens looked at each other, and burst out laughing laughing.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"Nothing," Lyra answered, shaking her head.

"Inside joke," Mica supplied when he still looked confused.

"I love how my birthday cake flavor is decided on whether Mica is going to be there, and has nothing to do with me," James commented with a mocking pout, as his cinnamon brown eyes sparkled.

"That's what you get for being friends with us!" Lily informed him jokingly, also laughing.

"Here," Lyly said absent mindedly, handing Lyra the lighter and candles. Her eyes grew wide.

_This can't end well.._

"Here, Ly, let me do that," Peter commanded kindly, taking them from her.

"B-b-but?" She whined, looking at him with big, slightly misty eyes.

"Can you go get James' present for me?" He asked her, attempting to avert disaster as only he could.

"Sure!" She conceded happily, forgetting she was upset. She turned and skipped happily to the stairs, dissapearing up them to get the gift.

"Wow, she is like a giant ball of sunshine and happiness!" Remus commented, smiling.

"No wonder she always wears bright yellow," Sirius observed. James and Peter laughed in agreement.

"She's such a Hufflepuff!" James exclaimed.

Lily and Mica shared an amused glance before bursting out into hysterical laughter. The boys watched them with confused expressions.

"Lyra, a Hufflepuff!" Lily gasped between bouts of laughter, clutching her stomach. The confusion grew.

"She would eat the Hufflepuffs for breakfast!" Mica managed to get out, now clutching the table for support.

"Are you serious? She is such a Hufflepuff!" Sirius countered in a disbelieving voice.

"Ah huh, sure, 'cause were not her best friends or anything, and you know better than us," Mica bit out sarcastically between giggles. Lily clutched her friends shoulders for support.

"That was a good one," Lily sighed, wiping her streaming eyes and picking the cake up from where she had deposited it on the kitchen table as she and her friend laughed. The boys continued to stare at them as if they were insane.

Lily sat the homemade chocolate cake on the counter, finally deeming in a safe time to put down. Everyone in the room-except Mica-looked slightly confused.

"I didn't use magic so I couldn't use the icing charm, I had to do it myself," Lily explained. Mica and Sirius eyed in hungrily. Peter and Remus seemed to understand this was sweet, and James positively melted.

"You handmade me a cake?" James asked, obviously touched.

"Yes," Lily answered, looking down, embarrassed. An awkward silence descended over the room.

"Found it!" Lyra screamed from upstairs, causing everyone to jump, breaking the still.

Soon after, she came running into the kitchen, holding a stack of wrapped presents. Remus and Peter rushed to take them from her. Soon, she was left with only one.

"Here, open mine first!" Lyra instructed, handing him a cupcake. Everyone watched it hungrily.

"It isn't wrapped," James commented mischievously. The rest watched him in disbelief that he dared to complain about Lyra's_ cupcakes. _

"There is a wrapper on the bottom of it, stupid," Lyra scoffed.

"Oh," James laughed lightly, taking off the 'wrapping', and proceeding to eat it while everyone in the room glared jealously, trying not to drool.

"Mmm," James hummed in pleasure, content when he was done.

"That was torture," Sirius whined, and everyone but Lyra (who probably got to eat the rest of the entire batch), agreed.

"Here! Open mine!" Sirius commanded, pointing to a giant box in the corner of the room. Everyone stared at it, confused. It was big enough to fit a person...And bright pink. With a striped bow. It was actually...cute.

__

What the bloody hell could be in that?

"Sirius, I told you not to get me a pony!" James berated, smirking at his friend.

"Pony!" Lyra clapped happily as the rest of the group sent Sirius amazed glances.

__

Okay…Well. A pony could be in that. Actually, I think a whole horse could fit in there.

"Jamsie, I didn't get you a pony," Sirius told him with a fond head shake as if he should have known.

James rolled his eyes, and started un-wrapping the huge box.

When all the paper was off, the seven friends stood looking at a brown cardboard box. "Well open it," Sirius commanded impatiently after a moment.

James stuck his hand into the box, and pulled out…

__

What the-? Another box?

James growled when he saw the slightly smaller, also wrapped, box. "Sirius, how many boxes are there?" He asked in a dangerous voice, trying to stay calm.

"I don't remember," Sirius replied, snickering.

Everyone else moaned, figuring out what they were talking about. It was going to be a long night.

James shook his head, and unwrapped the second box. Inside of that one, was yet another box. James unwrapped this one too.

Twelve boxes later, James was down to a box the size of shoebox. He opened it, expecting to find yet another box. Instead, inside was an envelope. James looked at Sirius skeptically, expecting the envelope to explode. Just like his present had the year before.

James slowly opened the envelope. He quickly looked up at Sirius when he realized what was in it. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" James screamed, excited. He stared at Sirius. "Are these legit?" He asked, eyes wide as he stared at them in awe.

"What are they?" Lily screamed, becoming annoyed. The rest of their friends were craning necks and leaning on neighbors as they attempted to see what was so special about the papers James now held.

"He got me quidditch tickets to the Wilbourne Wasps and Appleby Arrows match!" James screamed, jumping up and hugging his best friend. Sirius happily returned the hug, looking very smug.

Lily and Remus just still looked a tad confused, while Peter and Lyra gasped in envy.

"No way!" Mica screeched.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed happily, beaming.

"How the bloody hell did you get tickets?" Lyra asked, enviously eyeing them.

"Being a Black does have certain privileges," Sirius reminded his fellow pureblood, smiling smugly. Mica glared at the offending pieces of paper, pouting.

"How come I can't get tickets?!" Lyra demanded, annoyed that being a pureblood wasn't giving her perks.

Sirius laughed. "Because your family doesn't have any influence in England," He reminded her. She snorted in angered agreement.

"Stupid parents had to move here from America when I was born," Lyra mumbled, pouting.

"I'm sure they have lots of influence in the states," Remus comforted her.

"Yeah, lot of bloody good that does me," Lyra snapped. Lily whistled.

"If you were still in America, you wouldn't know me," Remus reminded her.

Lyra gasped. "No!" She screamed, flinging herself at Remus and fiercely hugging him. Remus just chuckled, but hugged her back as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"When is the match?" Lily asked, ignoring the mushy couple, hoping her plans for the next day weren't ruined.

"Day after tomorrow," James answered, anticipation in his voice.

"Cool," Lily replied as she silently cheered. Mica watched her friend with a knowing look. Peter had gone over to the pile of gifts, and distributed them as they all talked.

"Thanks, Pete," Remus thanked, offering his gift to James with a simple, "Here." James looked down at the rectangular package.

__

Hmm..I wonder if that could be a book?…What else would it be? It's from Remus.

James slowly unwrapped the book. The title read '**Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'.**

"Umm..Thanks Remus," James thanked, spark gone from his eyes as he obviously tired not to look disappointed. Sirius looked indignantly at his friend, and the rest of the group sent him strange looks.

Remus laughed, waved his wand, and the book transformed. The title now read: '**Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch**.'

"Whoa! Thanks, Remus," James repeated, but this time meaning it; his expression now delighted as he sat the book on the table.

"My turn," Mica announced, trying not to laugh.

James grabbed the last present. It was slightly lopsided. Obviously not wrapped with magic. He smiled at Mica before unwrapping the gift. "Huh?" He asked, seeing the photo album. He cracked it open and laughed, embarrased, when he peeked inside.

"Oh, no," He groaned, still laughing lightly. Mica just kissed him on the cheek in a rare display of affection in response.

"Oh, what is it?" Lyra asked, hands clasped in anticipation.

"A photo album filled with embarrassing pictures I got from his mom," Mica answered, smiling evilly.

**General P.O.V.**

Everyone but Lily rushed forward to look. James sat the book on the table, and quickly got out of the way. He glanced around, and went to stand against the wall by Lily.

"They're like animals," James commented, laughing, as the Siren and Marauder watched their friends.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, chuckling.

"Hey, James, come here for a sec," She suddenly commanded, dragging him into the next room. Mica and Peter were the only two who noticed, and they just shared a confused glance.

"Hey, what's going on?" James asked, concerned. She fidgeted slightly before replying.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you your present," She explained, twisting her wand in her hands nervously.

"Okay," James agreed, now confused. She twisted the wand once more, before raising it, and giving it a decisive flick. In her left hand, she now held an envelope.

"Here," Lily offered, handing him the sealed envelope. "Don't open it until you get home, and don't tell anyone what's in it," She instructed nervously.

"Okay," James immediately agreed, now watching the package a little nervously.

"We should get back in there," Lily supplied after a few moments, leading the way by dashing off into the kitchen. James eyed the curious envelope once more, slipping it into his pocket before following the red-head into the kitchen.

"Cake time," Lily announced, walking in. Sirius, Mica, and Lyra immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at her. How had they forgotten about the cake?

Lyra shoved James into a seat at the table, Peter retrieved the lighter and candles from where he had stored them, and Lily sat the cake in front of James on the table. Mica handed her the lighter she received from Peter, Lyra placed the candles, and together they lit all seventeen candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear James! Happy birthday to you!" The six sang to their beaming friend, and James blew out his candles with a delighted smiling puff of air.

"Yay!" Lyra cheered among the clapping.

* * *

**So, the thing with the Appleby Arrows and Wasps (for people who haven't read 'Quidditch Through the Ages) is during a match in the seventeenth century, a beater bated a wasps nest at an Appleby Arrows' seeker. The seeker was stung so badly, he had to retire from the game. The Wasps won, and since then, there's been a fierce rivalry between the two teams. **


	12. Kiss?

**So... We had this chapter started and everything, and then we lost it... Don't ask me how you lose a chapter, I have no idea...Anyways.... LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!...Thank you so much to any reader who has stayed since the beginning (though I don't think we have any left), and anyone who reviewed, and well if you are reading this right now, thanks a ton! Now, if you love the Sirens-how could you not- then go read the Sirens and the Marauders! It starts with their first day back to Hogwarts after this story, it's on mine and Baying-for-the-Moon's account, just go to one, and read!**

**~Prongslover77~**

**_Well, although dearest Prongsie does not know why we lost a chapter, I do. Remember my broken computer? Well it's on word. I have no clue why we didn't go ahead and put in on fanfic like we usually do... Ah, well. This gave us more time to think about it. Sorry for the wait! As for all the 'thank-yous', thank you to anyone who's ever read this, and a special thank you to those that have reviewed... Virtual Marauders for you all! So now, without further ado....The last chapter!!!_**

_**~Baying-for-the-Moon~**_

**

* * *

**

**James P.O.V.**

**The night before....**

"So, did you like the marvelous bash, oh dearest mate?" Sirius asked dramatically as they made their way up the stairs, and into the room they shared. James rolled his eyes at his friends playful yet honestly expectant voice.

"It was wicked!" James replied, grinning. "I can't believe Lily would do all that for me..." He added, trailing off as he acquired a far-away look in his eyes.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and chuckled. He shoved James through the door the had just reached, and slapped him between the shoulder blades when that didn't bring him out of his daze.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Sirius announced, using his wand to magically change into PJ's with-what else-dog tags reading 'padfoot'. "Running away from Mica when she has a gun is hard!" He added, climbing into his mahogany and red bed.

James just shook his head and laughed. By the time he had changed into pj's the old fashioned way, and brushed his teeth, Sirius was fast asleep.

_I wonder how long it will be until Sirius and Mica get together... Probably not before Remus and Ly... It's only a matter of time. I guess I'll be the one all alone, when Lily meets some perfect guy, who deserves her way more than me...._

James sighed, plopping down on his bed as Sirius had moments before.

_At least she doesn't hate me anymore.... What am I thinking? It's my birthday! I need to be happy! Maybe I'll take some of that potion that lets you have good dreams, and go to bed... Yeah, then I will have an amazing dream about Lils..._

He got up to grab said potion and stepped on something sharp. It was the corner of a piece of paper falling out of the pants he had so carelessly thrown on the floor moments before. "What the...?" James exclamied, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out Lily's forgotten gift.

**So I bet your wondering where your gift is. I gave you a party, and you still want a gift? greedy greedy. Just kiding. Meet me tomorrow at kingscross at 11. Dont tell anyone your coming. I will give you your gift there. **

**P.S. And James if I so much as hear Sirius, your gift will go away. Im serious COME ALONE. Happy birthday.**

**Love,**

**Lily**

James stared at the paper. He shook his head, and stuck the paper back in the envelope.

_At least this means I get to see her tomorrow._

The potion now forgotten, James climbed into bed.

Turns out, he didn't need the potion after all.

* * *

****

Lily's P.O.V.

Lily Evans, head girl of Hogwarts, head Siren, and James Potter's daily obsession paced at Kingscross, waiting for a certain black haired boy. She was unusually nervous, and if any of her fellow students had walked by, they would have been thoroughly shocked by what she was wearing. The normally conservative girl was wearing a short, strategically planned sundress.

"Where the hell is he?" She muttered to herself, continuing to pace, not noticing the looks passing guys where shooting her. She smoothed down her dress self consciously. "Why did I wear this?" She whispered.

**Flashback... **

"No! She is not wearing that!" Lily awoke to Mica's scream._ Ugh. Do I have to come alive yet?_

"Yes she is!" Lyra argued, her voice even louder than Mica's had been. Lily didn't even want to know what they were up to. She grabbed the pillow, and pulled it over her head._ It will all go away... It will all go away...._

"A black dress is classic!" Mica screeched, a thump shortly following her voice.

"Blue is James' favorite color!" Lyra retorted, another thump reaching Lily's ears.

_Why do they care what James' favorite color is? It's not even the shade of blue the dress in my closet is... Wait! Why_ _are they in my closet?_

Lily sat up abruptly, eyes wide and eyebrow already raised. Her friends ignored her.

"A little black dress is sexy!" Mica answered, throwing yet another dress from Lily's closet to the floor. Lily rolled her eyes._ Of course this is what I wake up to._

"You just want her to wear black!" Lyra accused, hands on hips, a glare fixed firmly on her best friends face.

"You just want her to wear blue!" Mica accused right back, folding her arms, keeping a firm hold on the black dress she held.

Lily considered them for a moment. They continued to ignore her._What th- They're fighting over what I'm going to wear on my date, aren't they? Psh. Like I'm wearing either of those._

Lily shot a glance at her still arguing friends that clearly said 'I-don't-know-why-I'm-friends-with-them-sometimes', sauntered to her closet, and began shifting through her dresses as her friends finally took notice of her.

"When did she wake up?" Mica whispered to the blond. Lyra blinked owlishly at Lily, then shrugged in response.

Lily grabbed her favorite sun dress. It was white with an emerald green sash.

"James' favorite color isn't blue," She informed her friends.

"He wears it because it's my favorite color. His is emerald green." She told them, revealing the dress.

"It's so boring," Lyra complained in her 'little-kid-voice'.

"Just wait!" Lily said with a mischievous smile.

She ran into her bathroom, and shut the door.

"What is she up to?" Mica asked, warily watching the door.

"I have no idea," Lyra replied, plopping down on the floor and floping onto her back.

Within a few minutes, Lily came out.

She had a bow in her hair the exact same shade of green as the dress she now wore. It had a white peace sign in the middle, and a lace slip (it was a little longer that the dress) with a flower pattern also that shade of green. _James is going to flip._ She thought, as her friends eyes grew wide, and they smiled in delight.

**End of flashback**

Lily continued pacing, and happened to catch a glimpse of something that looked suspiciously like an Applebee Arrows shirt. She looked again right as it moved behind a wall.

"James?" Lily called after a moment of staring at the wall in exasperation. The boy stepped out from behind the wall, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Oh... There you are, Lily. I, uh, didn't see you there," James said, oddly shy. _...Is he being timid? Omg! What's wrong?!_

"So... Umm... Why are you all dressed up?" He asked, stepping forward so that he stood in front of her. Lily blushed lightly.

"Umm... No reason, really. Lyra and Mica just raided my closet," Lily answered, slightly laughing as she rolled her eyes fondly at the memory of her friends antics. Even the people walking by could feel the awkwardness coming off the pair.

"Well, you look amaz-great," James complimented her, trying not to act all stalkerish. Lily smiled somewhat shyly.

"Well, I guess I should just get my present, and go, so you can get on with your day." James announced after a brief-still awkward-silence, giving her a faux smile.

"Oh, umm, well..." Lily mumbled, her face falling.

_That's why he is acting weird. He doesn't want to see me... He probably has somewhere to be, or a date with someone... I bet it's that slut Mclaggen! She has been all over him all year! Merlin! I hate her.... What am I going to do?_

"Yeah, umm, James, I'm really sorry... I was in a rush this morning, and I kind of forgot it. Can I just give it to you Monday at school?" She asked.

_Now I won't have to see him until Monday. I can go back to hiding my feelings like normal by then, right?_

"Yeah, no problem!" James assured, trying to sound nonchalant. "Have a great day, Lily! See you Monday," He tried to say in his usual calm manner, taking a couple of steps backwards before turning and walking away.

_He didn't call me Lils... He must really like her.. Or just be over me..._

_

* * *

_

**One Hour Earlier**

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

Sirius woke up, blinked twice, yawned, and rolled over to go back to sleep. He heard a muffled curse, peaked one eye open, and saw James tip tow around his bed as he grimaced in pain.

_Okay... That's weird.. James doesn't try to be quite to keep me from waking up. He knows I can sleep through anythi- HE IS SNEAKING OUT, ISN'T HE?_

Sirius quickly shut his eyes as James glanced over at him. He opened them again seconds later, and watched as James tiptoed out of the room, setting a note on the desk before leaving.

Sirius waited a few moments to be sure he was gone for good, the jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could towards the note.

**Sirius,**

**im going to the library to work on quidditch plays. Be back later tell Mum I said to have a great day.**

**james.**

Sirius chuckled after reading the note._ He really thinks I'm that stupid._

He quickly got dressed into a black shirt and black pants. He thought for a second, waved his wand, and hit the stairs at a dead run, now wearing a ski mask. He crept from the stairs to the kitchen, peeking cautiously around each corner.

He arrived just in time to see James swallow a slice of toast in one bite. Sirius crept up behind him, ducking behind a counter as James turned his head. James snuck out the back door, and Sirius quickly wrote a note to the Potters to inform them of their absence.

**Hey mrs potter and mr potter. So Im going to be gone today. im stalking James to see where he is sneaking off to this fine morning. Have a great day and may I say you look ravishing Mrs. Potter. p.s. James is wearing blue I bet this has something to do with Lily...anyways bye**

**Siri**

He stuck it onto the fridge, and followed James out the door.

**

* * *

**

**General P.O.V.**

"Should I apparate or drive to Kingscross?" James asked himself as he walked down the driveway. James and Sirius both had their license-they had confunded the test givers into thinking they were old enough when they were fifteen. James quickly made his decision, and climbed into his car.

Sirius watched from the window in the back door, staring after his friend in confusion. He acquired a mischievous look, and chuckled manically to himself.

"Kingscross?" Sirius whispered. "Ooo... I bet Remy will want to help stalk James!" He breathed, smiling and quickly apparating to the wolf's house.

**_Pop!_**

"Ahh!" Remus yelled as he shot up like a bullet, awakened by a loud pop. Sirius grinned cheekily down at his friend.

"Hey, Remy!" Sirius greeted the annoyed werewolf. Remus growled in response as Sirius pulled open his closet and began rifiling through his clothes. He eventually emerged with a black pair of pants and a black t-shirt.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?" Remus asked angrily, still rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. He was not a morning person.

"Well... I woke up this morning, and caught James sneaking out. He is driving to Kingscross as we speak, and you need to put this on," Sirius responded, pausing briefly to throw the spy outfit he picked for Remy at the boy. "You need to put on that, so you can come stalk him with me," He finished with a somewhat evil smile. Remus stared at his-completely insane in his opinion-friend.

"Why would I want to do that?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled in an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know" kind of way.

"Because, if James is sneaking out, it has to have something to do with Lily, and where ever Lily is, Lyra will also be," Sirius remarked, briefly showing his cunning pureblood side.

Remus thought about it for a second. Not that the decision was very hard. "Okay," He responded, trying not to look delighted. Sirius simply raised his eyebrows at his friend. "But, I want breakfast first," Remus bartered. Sirius was out the door, and down the hall into the kitchen, before his friend could blink.

"Yay! Food!" Sirius cheered as he entered the kitchen where he greeted a confused Mr. Lupin.

"When did you get here, Sirius?" He asked, gesturing to the stove in a gracious way. "And what are you wearing?" He added, after a quick double-take. Sirius smiled mysteriously.

"Just now, and it's my spy outfit," Sirius answered him, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"And who are you spying on?" Mr. Lupin asked calmly, once again reading his paper.

"James," Sirius responded, sitting down and helping himself to a piece of toast. Mr. Lupin just nodded as if it made perfect sense.

Remus walked in to a quite kitchen, still looking half asleep, downed some coffee, and grabbed a handful of toast. Remus waved to his dad as he glanced up, and grabbed Sirius by his shoulder.

"Come on, we don't want to lose him," Remus instructed Sirius, disapparating before he could respond.

* * *

**Peter P.O.V.**

Peter awoke to frantic knocking on the door and his mother's voice instructing him to open it. He sighed in exasperation, dragged his pajama clad butt downstairs, opened the door with a tired-but hopefully friendly-smile, and was promptly grabbed by the arm and squeezed through a tube.

He could only blink and rub his eyes as he was suddenly in Kingscross. He vaguely comprehended Remus trying to talk to him, and Sirius trying to be sneaky.

It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

"Shhh!" Mica instructed Lyra as they crept down the stairs after Lily. _Like she actually thought she could leave us behind!_

Lily exited through the kitchen door, and the girls followed her, only pausing for Lyra to at Mrs. Evens, and then put a finger to her mouth signaling to her not to tell Lily they were following her. Mrs. Evans just smiled and turned back to cooking breakfast in silent agreement.

They snuck to the door, opened it a crack, then flung it open and stepped out when they saw she'd disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Mica asked, looking around. Minutes into stalking and they had already lost her.

"She walked out of here, like three seconds ago," Lyra answered, shrugging her shoulders in confusion. They continued to search for their friend, even going as far as to go back in the house and ask Mrs. Evans if she'd seen Lily.

After searching around the house again, and even walking up the street, they stood staring at each other. "Duh!" Mica exclaimed, slapping herself on the forehead.

"What?" Lyra asked, staring at the red hand print now forming on her friends forehead.

"She apparated to Kingscross!" Mica screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. Lyra stared at her.

"We are so stupid!" Lyra exclaimed, turning on the spot and apparating.

Mica stared at the spot. "Ugh, so much effort," Mica complaied before following her friend.

* * *

**Remus P.O.V.**

_Poor Peter_, Remus thought as he watched his friend rub his eyes.

"We're stalking James again, mate," Remus informed his dazed friend. They poor kid didn't even hear him._ Oh, Merlin, it's going to be one of those days._

Sirius was trying-unsuccessfully-to find James and Lily. Sirius stifled a laugh, and Remus glanced over in time to catch the tail end of a girl diving off a bench into a roll.

"Is that-?" Remus started to ask.

"Yup. That's Mica," Sirius cut him off. They both glanced back at the girl in time to catch Mica pull another girl down roughly by the arm.

"And that would be Lyra," Remus acknowledged as the girls peaked around the bench they were hiding behind.

Peter finally seemed to come out of his daze. "What are they doing?" He asked. Remus shook his head as if to say 'who even knows?'

Sirius contemplated the girls for a moment, "I don't know, mate, but I'm going to find out." Before he took more than a step Remus grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Peter stifled a laugh, a Sirius opened his mouth to protest.

"Hush!" Remus cut him off before he could, "Your going to walk out there in plain sight?" Sirius looked confused and nodded hesitantly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Really now?" Remus asked in his 'you-are-an-idiot' voice. "Wouldn't it be better if we were invisible?"

Sirius stared at his friend for a moment. "This is why we keep you around, Mooney!" Remus simply rolled his eyes and brought out his wand.

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

"Ow!" Lyra shrieked, followed large pout, after Mica pulled her to the floor.

"Oh, stop it!" Mica berated, crawling forward to peak around the bench._ Evil, Micy..._

"Stalking isn't as fun as it sounds!" Lyra pouted again. She had scratched her arm, and was none to happy about it. Mica simply rolled her eyes.

"We are not stalking, we are spying" Mica corrected her. "Besides, if you hadn't been standing right where Lils could see you, I wouldn't have had to pull you!" Mica added with a satisfied smirk, continuing to watch her friend somewhat discreetly._ So that's how you want to play, curly?! _

"Psh!" Lyra responded. "If you hadn't sat down on the bench, and then had to dive off of it like an idiot so Lily wouldn't see you, then I wouldn't have had to walk over here to see if you were okay!" Lyra retorted. _So there!_

Both girls knew they would argue for hours if they started, so they just rolled their eyes at each other and peaked around the bench.

"Where'd she go?" Lyra asked after a moment of looking. Mica shrugged her shoulders.

They both stood and began looking for their friend in a blatantly obvious manner.

They both swerved the look behind them, and felt hands on their shoulders.

"AHH!" Lyra screamed bloody murder.

"What the hell?!" Mica screamed, much more animated.

The friends quickly turned back around just in time to see Remus and Sirius appear just inches in front of them. Peter stood off to the side, rolling his eyes._ Look! It's Remy!_

Lyra continued to scream until she ran out of breath. "Hi!" She greeted Remus cheerily, leaping forward to hug him when this finally happened.

"Hide!" Remus urged, dragging Lyra behind a column, and motioning for the others to follow.

"Why don't you just made all five of us invisible?" Peter pointed out. Remus looked annoyed with himself, and raised his wand once again, reluctantly letting go of Lyra. _Noooo!!!_

"No! Hiding behind things is part of the spying experience!" Sirius scolded when Peter protested to staying behind the column. "Now shut up!" Sirius demanded.

They hadn't moved a moment too soon, as James walked up and stopped inches from where the group had previously stood.

James inhaled in shock when he saw Lily. He stood staring at her for a minute, before also ducking behind a wall. The group rolled their eyes at the irony. It was a chain of spying.

James peeked over the side and looked her over. She was wearing the white sundress that fell about two inches above her knees. There was an inch of emerald green lace below that, and a matching belt around her waist with a silver peace sign belt buckle. She had on a headband with a bow and a matching peace sign in the middle. The green on everything matched her eyes and the flowers on the dress perfectly. There was no doubt in any ones mind that she looked fine.

"Wow." James breathed, ducking back behind the wall. "Why is she dressed up?" James asked himself. "She probably has a date or something..." He realized after a few moments of thinking. "No wonder she wanted to meet here... it was just more convenient so she could leave..." He sighed to himself, feeling depressed. "I'm not going to make this hard for her, if she doesn't want to be with me, I don't mind as long as she's happy," He told himself. "I'm just going to get my present and leave," He decided, resolution clear in his eyes.

"James?" Lily called, causing the boy to whip his head up and acquire a panicked expression. He smiled nerviously, rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled his crooked smile.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter watched James with pitying expressions, while Mica and Lyra rolled their eyes at his blatant stupidity. The just couldn't believe he was that _oblivious._

The boys winced as James walked over to her. Their expressions only grew more pained as Lily lied.

"No!" Both girls screamed as Lily said she forgot the present. Remus clamped hands over both of their mouths. This did not stop their protests and outrage. Squeaks and squeals found their way around his hand.

Everyone-James included-winced when he called Lily by her actual name, and then walked off.

"James!" Lily called again after a few seconds.

Mica and Lyra breathed sighs of relief.

"Boys are such idiots," Mica and Lyra whispered at the same time, shaking their heads sorrowfully.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked while Sirius and Peter just glared.

Mica just looked at Remus, then Lyra and raised her eyebrows. Remus stared at them for a moment before looking down. The other two continued to glare.

"You know it's true!" Lyra whispered back vehemently.

"Guys! Shut up! Lily is talking!" Peter hushed, waving his hand at the hostile group.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

_What am I doing? I love him, and I'm not giving him up without a fight. If that bitch wants him, she is going to have to go through me!  
James wanted me first! Me! Me! Me me me!!_

"James!" She called after him, causing the boy the pause abruptly.

"Yeah," He asked, turning around with that adorable grin she loved so much._ ...Merlin..._

"Umm... I actually didn't forget your present..." She mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh," He said, walking back to her.

"So, umm, did you just find it?" James asked, looking really really confused. _Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks!_

"Well, you see, uh... Your present is... Me..." She trailed off lamely, wincing.

"What?" James asked, even more confused._This is going to take one long explanation..._

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

"God he is so stupid!" Lyra whispered exasperated. She turned to the rest of the group in confirmation, to only be answered by Mica's agreeing look, and the three guys looking just as confused as James. She rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"What?" Remus echoed James' question, catching Lyra's eye.

_He is so stupid sometimes. Very cute, but stupid._

Lyra just shook her head, and pointed back at the couple who were once again talking.

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes at James' question, some of her spunk returning to her.

"Your-gift-is-a-date-with-me-to-day," She rushed.

James just stared back, looking like a deer in headlights. Lily took this as a bad sign.

"Well, I mean, if you still want one," Lily tried to clarify, mumbling and blushing.

"Are you kidding?!" James asked, thinking this was some sort of joke. His eyes had glazed over.

"Yes James, I wrote you a note, dragged myself to Kingscross, woke up early, had Mica and Lyra attack me with clothes, all to pull a prank on you that no one but me would see!" Lily nodded as she spoke, "It makes perfect sense!" She added sarcastically, batting her eyelashes.

"So... I get a date with you?!" He asked again, obviously still trying to grasp this foreign concept.

"Yes, James," Lily sighed. James stared at her blankly.

"You're telling me, that after all the years of asking you out, and being rejected over and over, all I had to do to get a date with you, was become your friend, and have a birthday?" James asked calmly, obviously about to become hysterical.

"Pretty much," Lily answered, smiling sweetly as her green eyes sparkled. James rolled his eyes.

"Lils, I appreciate the thought, but I really don't want a pity date," He finally said, smiling sadly. She almost slapped him. Almost.

"It's not a pity date James, it's just us going out, and having fun," She assured him, eyebrows raised in the classic 'don't-you-dare-piss-me-off' message.

James pretended to think about it, then answered, "Fine! But only because I know how much you've been dying to date me," He preened, back to his cocky, sometimes lovable self.

Lily laughed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards a train.

* * *

"What just happened?" Remus asked, looking scared and puzzled at the same time.

"Jamesie-poo just got a date with Lilykins," Sirius answered, looking dazed, but somehow managing to add the right amount of Siriusness into his message all the same.

"What the hell?" Peter asked the air.

"Oh, come on! Did you really not see this coming?" Mica asked, astounded at their obliviousness.

"NO!" The boy answered simultaneously.

"This just confirms the boys are idiots statement I made earlier," Lyra commented, rolling her eyes once again.

"Now, come on! We are missing it!" Lyra commented on their preys absence, grabbed Mica, and rushed onto the train. The boys quickly followed.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

_Yay! So I'm on a date with James... Okay Lily, calm down. It's just James, it's no big deal! He wanted to come! That means he still likes me...but then, why was he acting weird?_

"Hey James, can I ask you a question?" Lily asked, sitting next to him on the train.

"You just did!" James replied chuckling. Lily playfully glared.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Lily berated, trying to sound stern, but failing as James began laughing.

"Yeah, go ahead, but only if you tell me where we are going," He bargained. James did not like being clueless.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever!" Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes. _Psh! Like I'm going to tell him!_

"Why were you acting weird earlier?" Lily asked him, "When you first saw me," She clarified. James looked away from her.

"Well you see..." James blushed slightly. "Okay, the thing is.... Umm... I saw you, and what you were wearing-and you do look incredible by the way-and I just kind of lost it. I figured the only reason you would dress like that was if you had a date or something, and since you obviously didn't want to be with me since you had this before mentioned date, I figured I would make it easier for you, and not be all I-love-you-ish," James rambled, looking down and blushing.

_That is so sweet!!!_

"Aww!" Lily gushed quietly. "James! That is so sweet!" She added, smiling at him. He smiled sweetly back with an expectant look in his eye.

"Yeah, so now you should tell me where we are going!" James reminded the red-head, looking at her with an innocent expression.

Lily laughed. "Fine, where we are going is a suprise!" She told him, mouth smirking and eyes sparkling.

"Oh, come on!" James exclaimed.

Lily just laughed again.

"This is so not fair," He pouted while trying not to grin. Lily only smiled enderinly at him.

Just then, a muffled voice proceeded to come over the intercom and announce the next stop inaudibly. Lily began to grab her things, while James stared baffled at the air, no understanding what had just been said.

"What?" James asked, scrunching his eyebrows and looking adorably lost. Lily simply grabbed his coat from the chair and threw it at him.

"I don't know what he said, but this is our stop," Lily informed him, maneuvering around the only couple boarding the train, and motioning for him to follow.

James just sat there.

"Are you coming?" She asked him hands on hips.

"Sure," James conceded, walking over ot her while eyeing her cautiously.

"Don't worry! This is the end of the surprises!" She assured him laughing. James smiled and stepped of the train, helping her down after him.

"Promise?" He asked Lily once they were on solid ground.

"I promise!" She assured, motioning for him to turn around, and then covering his eyes with her hands. She carefully guided him through the train station and busy streets of a small city.

"This is torture," James said after a few minutes, laughing in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"Oh yeah, it must be torture, me being less than an inch from you," She berated, rolling her eyes. James stiffened slightly.

"Yeah, I was trying not to think of that fact," James informed her. "I've managed pretty well not to freak out so far, and you bringing it up is not helping Lil's," He added. She laughed, and finally ceased the pairs walking.

"Okay, well, just three more seconds, and we can go back to the normal foot apart," She assured him laughing.

"Aww! I was just starting to enjoy this!" James complained, whining playfully. Lily stepped closer, until her front touched his back.

"Okay, are you ready for your surprise?" She asked, whispering in his ear.

Lily felt him shiver.

_Haha I love this!_

"Lily! Do not do that!" He instructed forcefully in a strained tone.

"Sorry!" She giggled, not sounding sorry at all.

"Sure you are," James replied sarcastically, not convinced at all.

Lily just giggled again.

"Okay, I should warn you, we are in a muggle village so no magic," She informed him in a whisper once her giggles had quieted.

"Fine, fine," James agreed impatiently. Lily smiled, and began counting down.

"Three...Two..." Lily counted.

James grinned in anticipation.

"Tada!" She finished with a flourish, pulling her hands away quickly.

James stared in awe at the carnival around them. He looked like Lyra in a candy store.

"Lily," He sighed, eyes firmly fixed on the wonder in front of him.

"Yes James?" She asked, smiling at his reaction.

"I love you," He stated simply, voice filled with awe.

"I know," She answered, slipping her hand in to his, and pulling him towards the tea cups. _Better start with something small..._

"Were going to start out sma.." She started. James abruptly stopped.

"Lets ride that!" James cut her off, pointing to a giant roller coaster with no less than three loops, a corkscrew, and a part that went straight up into the air. He watched as a group screamed their lungs out while they hurtled to the edge of the point, and the cart fell back down the track, and repeated the whole ride backwards.

Lily laughed at his excitement._ Nevemind then!_

"I should have known you would want to go on the biggest one here first," She agreed. The pair made their way towards the ride.

* * *

**Remus P.O.V.**

Lyra and Sirius flipped out when they realised they'd stalked their way right into a carnival. Mica glanced around, complained about the lack of 'good' rides, then waited for Lyra to bolt somewhere. Peter and Remus simply shared an apprehensive look. _This is not going to end well._

This was all before Lyra found the tea cup ride.

"Ooo! Can we please please please ride the cup things?!" Lyra asked, bouncing twice in quick secession, then running towards them excitedly.

"Sure," Mica allowed, rolling her eyes and following her friend. Sirius ran after them, and the other two boys followed at a more leisurely pace.

"What exactly is it?" Remus asked apprehensly once they were all next to the giant pink....thing...

"It's these flowery pink sparkly cups you sit in!" Lyra explained, smiling sweetly. Remus smiled at her excitement.

"Woo! Lets do it!" Sirius cheered.

"Yay!" Lyra had jumped up and down. She caught Mica's eye and winked.

_That is not a good sign. Lyra is up to something._

The group got situated in an extra pink and sparkly cup, precisely according to Lyra's directions. Lyra then locked the door with a wicked smile. Sirius acquired an expectant grin, and Remus began to feel as if he wasn't going to be sane for much longer.

_What is with this weird circle thing for?_

Lyra smiled wickedly at the boys and grinned evilly at Mica. Both girls put their hands on the wheel.

"First one to puke?" Mica asked Ly. Remus eyes widened, and he clamped a hand to Peter's shoulder. They both looked like they were about to pull their wands out in broad daylight and bolt.

_Uh oh..._

"Yup! Usual stakes?" She asked. Sirius' grin grew.

"Of course," Mica answered calmly.

Both girls sat glaring each other down.

_This can not be good_

"What is going on?" Peter asked confused. Mica grinned at the terrified boy, only horrifying him more.

"Did I forget to mention that it spins?" Lyra asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

_...Spinning?_

"What?!" Remus screamed, developing a terrified expression. Lyra giggled.

"Don't worry boys, just sit tight, and enjoy the ride," Mica instructed before the wheel unlocked, and the girls began spinning. Peter immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, Remus gripped the cup until his knuckles turned white, and Sirius began to laugh manically.

_Oh, Merlin, save me!_

The teacup only spun faster, Lyra's giggles prevalent over all other sounds.

* * *

Remus got off the ride shakily. Peter stumbled out after him, not even acknowledging his friend as he ran for a trash can. Sirius walked off, grinning but stumbling.

Mica and Lyra just santereed off the bright pink-evil-teacup, like nothing had happened.

"Damn! Those things need to spin faster!" Mica complained, cocking her hip and glaring at the chunk of plastic that had practically killed their friends just moments before.

"I know! Neither of us has thrown up the past five times!" Lyra agreed, tossing her hands up in an exasperated manner. It made Remus sick just to watch them move.

"We need a new thing to bet on," Mica decided, plopping down on a bench. Sirius joined her in the same manner, and Remus carefully sat himself down on the adjoining bench. Lyra bounced on the balls of her feet as she people watched.

"Hey! Look! It's James and Lily!" Lyra commented as the pair approached them. It was a miracle that one of them didn't glance up and catch them. The four teenagers waited with bated breath as their friends passed feet in front of them. Relieved sighs circled as Lyra's face puckered up in concentration.

"Wait!" Lyra exclaimed. "They are holding hands, and Lily was blushing! We missed something! They were on the Ferriswheel!" She added in a panicked voice, staring at Mica like this should explain what they had missed._How the dragon did they keep tabs on them in that horrible spinning death trap?!_

"No!" Mica deadpanned. "She wouldn't" Mica assured Lyra. Sirius stared at them lazily as the other two boys looked confused.

_She wouldn't what? Merlin they just keep getting harder to follow!_

"But it's Lily!" Lyra answered. "You know her dream kiss is at the top of a Ferriswheel!" Lyra argued. "We missed it!" She pouted, thoroughly pissed off.

_Oh, is that all their worried about?_

"James didn't kiss Lily," Remus informed them easily. Peter nodded in agreement and Sirius shot the girls a look that screamed 'idiots'.

"How do you know?" Lyra demanded, hands once again on hips.

"Because, James is walking straight, and doesn't look drunk like he normally does when he so much as talks about kissing her," Remus informed them logically, now regaining his personality.

"Yeah! Plus, he hasn't passed out," Sirius added, slouching further in the bench and eyeing a pretty muggle girl a few feet away.

"Yeah, that does make sense," Mica agreed, nodding her head and shoving Sirius head so that he once again stared at the group._Wow. She didn't even look at him. Maybe she really is psychic....Nope. It's still crap._

"Well then, we are not going to miss anything else! Come on!" Lyra demanded, marching off.

"Ow!" Remus screamed, running into a trashcan due to his dizziness returning when he stood up.

"Aww! My poor Remy!" Lyra cooed, sending his one sympathetic look before walking away once again. "Mica! Come on!" She screamed in her usual shrill voice as Mica had stopped to stare at a muggle guy who was returning the favor.

_Did she just call me her Remy? Yay! Oh, wait... Now she is normal again. I should be getting more than a second of sympathy for this!_

Sirius and Peter finally found the strength to move their butts and follow their friends. They eventually managed to once again find Lily and James. Somehow, they remained oblivious to their friends presence, though they were by no means quiet.

Although the sun continued to shine, it suddenly began raining.

The stalkers hurriedly ducked under a tent, but not before Lyra squealed in delight.

A few yards from the group, Lily giggled and spun around in the rain, arms spread wide.

"Lily!" James screamed, motioning to a tent nearby.

"Oh, come on, James! Don't be such a wuss!" She replied, standing in the middle of the abandoned sidewalk, quickly resuming her twirling.

James shook his head, then ran out to join her. He just stood by her with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Aww!" Mica and Lyra cooed from their vantage point. The boys rolled their eyes or scoffed, depending on their temperament.

"If she gets the kiss in the rain, I will never forgive her!" Mica stated, glaring slightly at no one in particular.

"Don't worry, Micy! Lily wouldn't steal your dream kiss," Lyra assured her, giggling. Mica nodded as if to say this was true.

_What the hell? All girls have dream kisses? When did this happen? ...Wait mention Lyra's... Mention Lyra's..._

"Besides, even if she did, it's not like a kiss in the rain is all that special," Lyra added, smirking and continuing to watch Lily, though she peered briefly at her dark-haired friend.

"Psh! And the astronomy tower at night is?" Mica argued, crossing her arms and glaring.

_Astronomy tower. Night. Got it!_

"There are stars!" Lyra retorted, scrunching her nose up in annoyance.

"Guys! Shut up!" Peter whispered.

"We're girls!" Lyra informed him, though they both quieted.

Lily and James were both soaked, but were both smiling and laughing as the played in the rain. The girls sighed at the romance, and the boys began to look bored.

Lily whispered something in James' ear, and they both quickly spun and apparated.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lyra yelled at the top of her lungs. Mica just spluttered nonsense, and Sirius began rhythmically banging his head against a pole holding up the tent. Peter stared at the spot their friends has just disappeared from. Remus sighed in annoyance.

"How the hell are we suposed to figure out where they went?!" Lyra demanded, folding her arms.

"Well, I know one place Lily could suggest that would put that big of a smile on James' face," Sirius commented, earning a jab from Mica.

"Lets just walk around and check," Remus suggested calmly. The rest of the group glared at him, though they complied.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

She and James had apparated to a beautiful garden. James turned his head slowly from one side to the other. Lily breathed in the pleasant scent and smiled.

"Why did we just apparate halfway across a continent?" James asked her, laughing. Lily stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know where we are?" Lily asked, amazed.

"Sure, the gardens of Versailles in France," James answered, finally tearing his eyes from the plants and looking at her.

"Wow..." Lily exclaimed. "Anyways, to answer your question, we are here because it is extremely beautiful, and on top of that, it is warm and dry." Lily responded, waving in the general direction of the sun.

James laughed, cautiously reaching for her hand.

* * *

"So..." James began hesitantly as they strolled through the flowers. Lily raised her eyebrows in a silent 'what'.

"How about a kiss?" He suggested, grinning cheekily at her.

Lily stopped walking, and stared at him blankly for a moment, verifying that he was serious.

James steped closer and Lily sucked in a nervous breath. She had waited for this moment for longer than she cared to admit. She was finally going to get to kiss the infamous James Potter. And this time, she would actually enjoy it.

"Close your eyes," James whispered, and for once Lily obeyed.

"Open," James instructed. Lily could feel his hand in front of her face._ What?_

She opened her eyes to see James holding a silver Hershey's Chocolate Kiss in the palm of his hand, beaming. Lily's heart sank. She fought to muster a smile.

_He doesn't want to kiss me? Oh my god, what's wrong with me? Okay, calm down! He might just be waiting till later..._

"Aww! Thanks James..." Lily trailed off, trying to sound believably happy. "That was really clever," She added with a forced grin, taking the chocolate and unwrapping it. She popped it in her mouth quickly so she could hide her disappointment.

_Okay, it was fairly clever. James is trying, the least I can do is appreciate it. _Lily managed to place a genuine smile on her face with the last swallow of her chocolate.

"Yeah, well, I try," James said, smiling. He was obviously extremely proud of his cleverness.

They continued to walk down a shrouded path, though they kept a respectable distance between them, and neither reached for the others hand.

About an hour later, after talking and laughing and generally having a good time, Lily stopped abruptly. She glanced a the darkening sky, then at James.

"Well, today has been great, but I should really get home before Lyra and Mica burn it down," She told him, laughing slightly at her friends imaginary antics.

"Yeah, Sirius thinks I'm at the library, so I should get back before he thinks I died," James replied, smiling at her.

Lily laughed loudly this time.

"Yeah," She agreed, shaking her head at the thought of James in the library. He grinned as if he knew what she was thinking.

"And, Lily. Thanks. Today was the best birthday present ever," He informed the red-head, reaching forward and pulling her into a hug.

Lily hugged him back."Your welcome," She told him, pulling away from the hug and taking a small step away form him.

"Besides, it was kind of more for my benefit than yours," She confessed, smirking. Her cheeks became slightly pink.

_Okay, hopefully he will get the not so subtle hint, and kiss me already!_

James just stared. Lily sighed. "Bye James," She told him slightly coldly, and turned and walked off.

_I can't believe he didn't kiss me. What is wrong with me? I can't believe this. He claims to be in love with me, but then I leave him wide open for a kiss, and he doesn' take it?!_ Lily stopped abruptly, acqured a furious look, and spun around quickly, pointing an accusing finger at the male.

"You know what James?! I deal with you for six years, and when I finally decide 'hey, why don't I give James a shot, he really has changed', you decide that your not interested! I am not dealing with this. Either you want me, or you don't, but figure it out!" Lily vented.

"What?" James asked, looking extremely confused.

"Lil's! How could you possibly think I don't want you?" He asked, shocked and hurt. Lily threw her hands up in the air.

"Because, James," Lily practically spit, "I've given you plenty of chances today, and you have yet to kiss me!" The furious red-head screamed, hands on hips.

James stared at her in shock.

"Lils," He whispered. "You don't remember?" He asked her, acquiring a relieved expression though his eyes remained hurt.

"Remember what?" She snapped, though her glare softened.

"Third year. I kissed you on the cheek because we got stuck under mistletoe. You slapped me, and made me promise to never kiss you again without permission, and only then in extreme circumstances, like a play or something." He answered.

It was now Lily's turn to stare in shock. The memory of her thirteen-yea-old self yelling this in front of most of Gryffindor house came to her in a rush.

"James! We were thirteen!" She scolded, still yelling.

"Yeah, but Lily, I have never broken a promise to you, no matter how stupid, and I don't plan to start now," He told her, taking her head in his hands. She hadn' even noticed his steady approach as they argued. "How could you think I didn't want to kiss you?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"I don't know. I just did," Lily mumbled, blushing. James chuckled in response.

"James?" Lily asked after a moment.

"Hmmm," James muttered, still gazing into her eyes. Lily raised her eyebrow teasingly

"Are you going to kiss me now, or do I have to do it?" Lily asked him.

James happily obliged.

* * *

**WOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
